


Duty

by Graywolf120



Series: Mystery Skulls: Demons, Ghosts and Kitsunes [5]
Category: Mystery Skulls Animated
Genre: Angst and Feels, Angst with a Happy Ending, Arthur has self-esteem issues, Asexual Spectrum Arthur, Bisexual Lewis, Demon, F/M, Kistune Vivi, Multi, Psychic Lewis, So only Lewis and Vivi are "official"
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-09
Updated: 2019-01-11
Packaged: 2019-09-14 17:34:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 54,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16917297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Graywolf120/pseuds/Graywolf120
Summary: It's been almost two years since that night in the cave where four lives were changed forever, lost, torn, missing and demoralized. Even together again the Mystery Skulls still must combat their demons both figuratively and literally as danger comes too close for comfort. Bonds will be tested, limits will be pushed and sacrifices will be made but evil triumphs when good people do nothing thus the Mystery Skulls must take up the duty thrust upon them.





	1. Visions

**Author's Note:**

> This is the actual sequel to "Abandoned", the last three more interludes to develop relationships and make you feel good before this angst train. This is also the last story beyond 3 chapters in the foreseeable future for this fandom from me. Though that depends on how the Further Mysteries installments I have planned work out.

In two days, it would be Lewis’s birthday, Arthur had helped Vivi convince the man to celebrate his 23nd birthday despite being a ghost. As they had two years ago the trio would go out to their favorite camping spot so Lewis could relax, not having to pretend he was alive. The ghost enjoyed being among his family and friends, working at the restaurant, getting a better grasp on his former form with each day. Yet there would be times Lewis would get caught up on something either said or done that would remind him he wasn’t alive. Arthur would see his best friend’s smile either disappear or become forced, he was getting better but he couldn’t fool Arthur.

They had known each other for almost a decade and the blond had watched his gentle friend go from fidgeting boy to level headed man. Lewis was still the person he was before his death, just more like when he was young; anxious and keeping things close to the vest if upset. Arthur knew why, he knew all too well why Lewis acted as he did  more than anyone besides Vivi. Lewis had been brutally abandoned by his parents for being psychic, said powers then tormented his adopted family for months in senior year as he struggled to control them, the stress just making it worse. Then there was Lewis’s violent death which had led to a misguided quest of revenge that almost ended up killing Arthur too. Lewis had dealt with a lot, things Arthur couldn’t really understand, perhaps the abandonment but at least his parents hadn’t left him to die in an alley. Though there were things Arthur dealt with that his friends couldn’t understand, “killing” Lewis, being an amputee, being a human amongst the supernatural and having no sexual attraction.

The latter wasn’t bad, just complicated because it seemed most people, at least the few Arthur had dated, most not getting past the first, wouldn’t just settle for romance. Arthur had managed to keep a boyfriend for two months before the man finally realized Arthur wasn’t “just going slow”, it had been a bad break up. After that Arthur had stopped looking, falling back into the unsaid thing with Lewis and Vivi which nagged at Arthur at how he couldn’t define it. Arthur wanted to be with them and they surely seemed to feel the same. They were kissing and hugging more like partners did, only easing up when Arthur was dating someone else. Arthur wondered why he had even tried to find his own relationship instead of staying with them. Part of Arthur whispered he’d always be lower on the totem pole but more because they had dated longer than anything else, he felt like an add on. Despite how confusing his romantic life was it was also enjoyable and nothing compared to the relentless nightmares.

 For months after that night in the cave Arthur had seen Lewis die by his hand, no that demon’s hand, it had no longer been his for minutes before it killed Lewis as Arthur had to fight to remind himself. All the while Arthur had searched for Lewis, there had been no body so his nightmares had to be lies…They weren’t, Lewis’s body had been reduced to ash by a trigger spell Mystery set up to keep it out of the demon’s grasp once Lewis left the cave. Arthur couldn’t even comprehend his best friend was dead, much less a ghost, until after two horrifying encounters Lewis revealed his face moments before dropping him off a cliff…

_Touch my mouth_

_And hold my tongue_

_I'll never be your chosen one_

_I'll be home, safely tucked away_

_Well you can't tempt me if I don't see the day_

The cave, a warp in reality, had been made entirely by Lewis and as such the ghost had been able to turn the spikes under him into a cushion after lengthening the fall for time to do so. Lewis had only spared Arthur because the trio had a mental whiplash when the spell Mystery wrought on them was undone by the canine revealing his kitsune form to Vivi. He had directed Lewis’s panicking psychic powers during his death to distort their minds. For Vivi, Mystery made her forget Lewis completely, supposedly to keep her from being affected by the rampant powers due to Lewis’s love for her. It had resulted in the Pepper family and Arthur suffering as they didn’t know why Vivi didn’t remember, even as she lived in the couple’s old apartment. The spell wiping away anything she learned by the next day to her frustration and loneliness. 

_I will not speak of your sin_

_There was a way out for him_

_The mirror shows not_

_Your values are all shot_

_But oh, my heart was flawed_

_I knew my weakness_

_So hold my hand_

_Consign me not to darkness_

Lewis was made so couldn’t comprehend the demon or what it did to keep him from being vulnerable to it due to fear or trying to fight it. It left him blaming Arthur and unable to figure out the pieces to realize his best friend, his brother in all but blood at the time, partner now, hadn’t killed him despite mulling it over and over again at the beset of deadbeat. Left festering in a construct for a year Lewis had no one but three extensions of his soul and three, now two, lost souls, known collectively as “deadbeats” for company, they couldn’t even talk. That had left Lewis to obsess over his dueling purposes before he could cross. The first being protect Vivi and the second getting revenge on Arthur until it was starting to rip apart who Lewis had been. It had gotten to the point Lewis saw no option but to kill Arthur to keep Vivi safe.

_So crawl on my belly til the sun goes down_

_I'll never wear your broken crown_

_I took the road and I fucked it all the way_

_Now in this twilight, how dare you speak of grace_

For Arthur the spell had condensed the demon into his left arm, were it had started so Mystery could amputate it. Then Mystery altered his mind to believe a jack had slipped and the van crushed it despite doctors saying it was a tearing not a crushing injury, his arm no where to be found. Yet the mind altering had been incomplete, Arthur saw the events as a recurring nightmare that made his mouth pour out apologies and confessions when he slept. It had been a hard several months as Lance tried to keep him together as they built his arm. However, unlike Vivi and Lewis there was still something wrong with Arthur’s mind after the reunion. The nightmare kept replaying but focusing more on the feeling of the possession, Mystery’s biting off the arm and it…skittering away using the fingers as legs. Mystery had clearly wanted to go after it but he had Arthur and Vivi to deal with.

_So crawl on my belly till the sun goes down_

_I'll never wear your broken crown_

_I can take the road and I can fuck it all the way_

_But in this twilight, our choices seal our fate_

There were other dreams, the world from a lower perspective, nights of wandering under the stars in the desert trying to sense something. With all this Arthur had felt strange pains in his stump, much worse than the phantom pains he was told to expect and he felt tired after the nights of wandering in his dreams. Then a few months ago the dreams changed again, there were people with cloth tied around their eyes, green and thin so they could see. They wore somewhat formal clothes but with no pattern to dress despite the cloth and green accents. There were books, artifacts, oaths, chanting, all seen as if above them on a pedestal. He couldn’t read the books but they were vivid in their imagery, demons, sacrifices, and what looked like a sequence showing a possession from start to a very physical finish. So, while Arthur was less exhausted, he knew deep down that didn’t make this better.

That it was less the month to the day the demon had killed Lewis didn’t help the sense of dread. As Arthur laid in his bed in a cold sweat, looking up at the ceiling with his left arm on the nightstand he knew he couldn’t keep dismissing this. Especially not after this latest nightmare where he saw Lewis’s skull and a growl of a sentence directed at his friend. At 1 am Arthur knew Lewis would be in his locket, the ghost retired within from midnight to 3 am in a resting state of non-thought. He’d try to bring it up to Lewis in the morning and call him tomorrow night if this happened again. Arthur prayed Lewis would tell him he was being paranoid or get the old kitsune’s opinion for him, he still didn’t like being around Mystery if he wasn’t in dog form.

 

Lewis had been in his locket, it was upon a pillow in the living room chair so that Vivi wouldn’t be woken up when he left. He would cuddle with her until she went to sleep then slip away to the living room to wait for the time to do something similar. Afterwards he would mess around on his new smartphone, the stylus making up for his lack of pulse, a vast improvement to the sliding keyboard phone he had had since his return. Then form practice, shower, coffee and making breakfast. It was an odd routine but it worked expect for tonight when Lewis was suddenly expelled from his locket in his skeletal form, his business suit as the others called it. Lewis didn’t have time to adjust as his sockets went solid with magenta energy and he fell back into the chair grasping his skull. He didn’t feel the fall or soft impact, he didn’t even see the room.

No, Lewis saw the cave where he had died, elaborate runes on a flat surface in the middle of the cavern arranged in circles. He recognized them as demonic, like a summoning but something was different, Lewis couldn’t put his finger on it. There were strange objects and something glowing in the lines, neon green that seemed to be radiating from a gangrenous arm clenched in a fist sown onto an unconscious man. The man was covered in runes and a crystal, clear but with swirling red within sat upon his chest.  On the outskirts of the circle were people, toxic green blindfolds but so thin Lewis could see the outlines of their eyes. Then the arm moved, drawing his attention back and the fist opened to reveal clawed fingers and the palm. There an eye, with a peridot iris and black sclera looked directly at him, he could sense the malicious glee as it narrowed.

“ **Soon young one**.” Promised a dark voice that came from no mouth but vibrated in his head, gravely like a chronic smoker before distorted laughing like insane static engulfed him.

Then Lewis was thrown back into reality, still in the armchair or rather floating above it, trembling as his hands grabbed his arms.  His sockets were wide with fear and panic, visions of that long fall that changed everything running through his mind. He was helpless, he was going to ruin everything because he wouldn’t remember it the was the demon, he was going to hurt- Encontrado came to Lewis, his brother Tesoro close behind, both giving whines of distress. Then Encontrado took Lewis’s locket as Tesoro coaxed him to release his arms. Lewis took the pulsing locket as Encontrado made whistling noises, exaggerating his form’s movements as if breathing. Lewis couldn’t breathe without thinking of it and as he focused on faking that he began to calm. The deadbeats lifted the chair to meet him so he let it support him before being gently lowered. Then the deadbeats curled around Lewis, Encontrado sending images, Arthur alive on the cushion, the opening at _Pepper Paradiso_ , the movie night last weekend where Arthur had made a big mess but they all laughed it off. The message was clear, Lewis was not going to go back to a vengeful spirit due to a misunderstanding of that night, he’d moved past that and he was on very good terms with his friends. Lewis returned his locket to its rightful place, his hand still shaking but only slightly as his mind became clearer.

That wasn’t the present but it couldn’t entirely be a flashback, it was triggered by a dream. Lewis didn’t dream anymore so it must be a vision but never had he heard distinct words let alone sentences. It was always just feelings, colors, images, sometimes sound but never words, especially in a language he shouldn’t know…

A glance at the clock confirmed Lewis had been in his locket only an hour but there was no way he was going back in, not tonight, not without checking on Vivi. Flames engulfed his being, leaving Lewis as he had been in life besides his black sclera eyes and glowing pupils. They were too much like that eye and Lewis avoided looking at any reflective surfaces as he made his way to Vivi and his room. There he found her in her kitsune form but it wasn’t for warmth, she had a blanket on. No, he could see her paws twitching and her face contorted to bare her teeth. Lewis ran to her side and went to shake her shoulder when he heard a snarl. Lewis’s eyes immediately went to Mystery, the kitsune in dog form upon the blankets, upper half draped over his granddaughter. Behind his lids there was a glowing red that had almost made him look…Then the eyes opened and narrowed at Lewis in suspicion.

“You neglected to mention you still get premonitions and no I could not see exactly what it entailed but I know direct contact was made…in demonic. I’ll tell you first, make you second, get away from Vivi.” Growled Mystery.

“She is still having a nightmare and we should wake her, especially if it’s not coming from her right?” Avoided Lewis, he wouldn’t let Mystery see the hurt or the anger, no he’d mask those with the very real fear he was having.

Mystery went for his hand but it was a bluff and Lewis was dead, what was one bite? The ghost’s hand found his girlfriend’s shoulder and he firmly shook her. Vivi froze, her limbs stopped twitching then her form relaxed, a long yawn coming from her muzzle. Her eyes found Lewis and she could see the raw emotion in his expression. In a flow of blue energy, she was again human, in her light blue tank and darker pants. Sitting up she threw Mystery off of her, barely noticing the yelp. Lewis put his hands on her shoulders, his expression serious.

“What were you dreaming about just now?” Implored Lewis.

“Green, a thick fog of it that I couldn’t escape…You saw similar?” Guessed Vivi.

“It was more detailed but green was everywhere…The vision forced me out of my locket to see it.” Replied Lewis, fear in his unnatural eyes.

“We’ll talk about this in the morning, we both have work and it would be best to decipher all this when we aren’t so tired…Hold me until we’ve both calmed down, then rest in your locket, in here, because we both need it. “Instructed Vivi and Lewis floated over her and settled onto his side, the blanket pulled up to Vivi’s shoulders.

Vivi cuddled up against his chest, bare and warm with his inner flame. Lewis held her close, his chin rested on top of her head, their legs intertwined. Both relished that Lewis’s limbs couldn’t fall asleep, he could hold her for hours and she wouldn’t be jostled awake from him changing position. Vivi yawned and nuzzled into Lewis, his pulsing locket inside his chest like a heartbeat but slower. Soon she was back to sleep, Lewis able to tell as her body went limp and her vitals slowed. Lewis focused on those, letting them lull him with their rhythm and reassurance of Vivi’s health. His vison was further pushed aside as his eyes trailed what he could see of her. She was beautiful and free of any new cuts or bruises, a worry with her working amongst paper and heavy boxes but it made her happy, especially the discount. Both had greatly expanded their variety of reading material. Lewis got Vivi to take another look at adventure/ romance stories and comics, always trying to find ones where neither partner was an accessory or simple plot trigger. In return Vivi was able to lure him into darker content mostly supernatural mysteries and psychological horror, things that would still get a frightened reaction from the dead Lewis.

Lewis thought of what to make her for breakfast, he enjoyed cooking for her and sampling the dishes. Vivi was leading him branch into regional cuisine and dishes he had never made or even had before. A wonderful challenge as he sought to make enough food but also relatively healthy food for her. The search for new and better recipes an anchor at night when he scrolled through his phone, yet tonight it was all about Vivi. Once that thought came to his mind Lewis slowly went intangible so Vivi’s limbs didn’t just smack into each other. Then after a moment to make sure he hadn’t woken her Lewis withdrew into his locket which moved to rest on his pillow. The warm golden glow and beating like a campfire to keep the creatures of the night at bay.

Mystery couldn’t help but snort at the thought, Lewis was as much a being of the night as any the light might repulse. His vision of Lewis understanding demonic confirmed this and while the ghost, if he was that fully, might be a protector now that could change. Since that night, when Mystery revealed himself, broke the spell and triggered Vivi’s dormant nature the kitsune had stopped saying anything direct to Vivi about Lewis being a threat. That didn’t mean he’d stop thinking it or keeping an eye on Lewis. Lewis could feel, smell and taste and they had gotten better over time until they plateaued recently, still not normal but enough to tell small differences. Then Lewis had to think to be intangible instead of focusing on being corporal. Also, there were the deadbeats, two lost souls, three extensions of Lewis.  The lost souls were reasonable, they would be attracted to a strong presence to give them an anchor. The three extensions, which thankfully were almost always with the Pepper trio, were unsettling in their distinct personalities and ability to decide how to act on instruction. It reminded Mystery all too much of imps, the little things dark entities made to do their bidding or act as familiars to those they made a pact with.  His eyes watched the locket for a few moments in contemplation before he too fell asleep.

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Obligation

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dreams are discussed as an admission is made over making breakfast. A responsibility is acknowledged and begrudgingly accepted by the Mystery Skulls.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next update will be late, taking care of Uncle after brain surgery and no Wi-Fi at his and grandmother's house.

Lewis was the first to wake up, he always was, though at 5 am instead of 3. Thankfully he could skip form practice now, he could look human without his ghostly form bleeding in for 12 hours straight.  It was a wonderful thing, he could return to his old clothes, buy new without having to go a size up for his extra ribs and no more gloves. A smile came to his lips as Lewis remember Vivi dragging him into the back of the van, having packed both their bags, explaining she had cleared three days off for him and her. He had to rest though so he could enjoy it so Lewis had gone into his locket as told with no idea where they were going. Arthur, with Lance’s assurance he could handle the shop, drove the four of them to Galveston. Lewis left his locket at Vivi’s insistent tapping to be greeted by Vivi in a bikini, the top a halter and a skirt trim on the bottom.  To further add to his surprise Vivi gave him dark tinted goggles and new purple swim trunks, teasing he could pull off a speedo but she wanted him to enjoy himself. Arthur was already in his trunks yellow with a strip stripe on the sides and an orange t-shirt, the left sleeve tied off. The mechanic couldn’t swim anymore but without the metal arm he could at least float. Mystery was holding a buoyant rope toy to play fetch with. They had spent the rest of that day and the start of next enjoying the beach. Vivi had managed to sync their trip with the Galveston ArtWalk and a show by the Galveston Symphony Orchestra.  It had been wonderful for all of them and arranged simply because Vivi thought the first thing Lewis should do after he could hold his living visage was to enjoy it to the fullest extent she could think of.

The water that hit Lewis added to the memory even though it was warmer, not scolding to the living though like when he first returned. He is was less numb now in all aspects but not exactly normal, something had to be strong to get his attention besides sight and hearing. His turning food and drink into ash and steam in his mouth as fast as possible still gave him an accurate sense of taste. His shower was quick, Lewis didn’t need to mess with his hair and it was just to get dust and other accumulates off. While Lewis went intangible to get the water off in the shower be couldn’t bring himself to do so simply to clean himself. Once finished Lewis manifested his casual outfit, he’d change into real clothes once he was safe from breakfast stains, his form between his living and his business suit to save energy. Once coffee was started Lewis got out the supplies for a ham and cheese omelet. He carved off pieces of ham from a small one he had gotten for ingredients. The cheese was freshly grated so it would diffuse better into the egg.  All the while he was making a fresh loaf of bread, the smell strong enough for even him to smell. Vivi wanted sandwiches for lunch so she would have them on quality bread since he couldn’t make cold cuts or cheese for her. Satisfied that everything was on course, he wouldn’t truly start the omelets 7 am and it was only a little after 6 am. Lewis didn’t have to be to work until 11am to set up for opening at noon then he helped close up to be back at 11 pm. Vivi worked from 9am to 6 pm and would often stop in afterwards. He’d have a meal ready for her to eat then she’d go upstairs to play with the girls then they would walk home together. Thankfully they both had Wednesdays and Sundays off.  

Lewis sipped on his coffee, now with sugar and vanilla creamer since they could indulge in such things. Little bursts of steam in his mouth released a familiar and treasured flavor. It was nice to have this time, enjoying the little things in quiet contentment, turning to games on his phone if negative thoughts intruded, this time the vision from last night. Lewis was just finishing his coffee when there was a knock on his door, metal on wood confirming it was Arthur without an aura check. His appearance became fully alive as he went towards the door, put on his sunglasses. Arthur didn’t mind but who knew if a neighbor might suddenly enter the hall, this building was mostly younger people so plenty of potential early risers. Opening the door Lewis went to smile at Arthur but any greeting he had died on his lips.

Arthur looked half-dead, his hair spikier then normal and his eyes unfocused under which were dark circles. It was no secret the man was having nightmares but no one knew the details just Arthur was having trouble sleeping the last few weeks. Now the mechanic was on his doorstep, looking too tired to have driven safely, A sense of dread coiled in Lewis’s hollow, had Arthur had a vision last night as well?

“Come in Arthur, I have pot of coffee waiting. “Invited Lewis and Arthur gave a nod and a weak smile as he entered, closing the door behind him.

Lewis reverted to his in-between appearance and removed his sun glasses. Then Lewis got the ingredients out of the fridge, he had to prepare more because Arthur often skipped breakfast. Arthur helped himself to the coffee, he needed it and wasn’t even sure how he’d made it here without causing an accident. If Lewis hadn’t banned Monster and other energy drinks in the apartment Arthur probably would have walked in with a 24 ounce can. It wasn’t fair Arthur had to restrict his drinks because Vivi had gone crazy when she swiped one from him on a road trip. True they had had to pull over, Vivi was too distracting in the back and wait an hour for her to work through it on a cold night but that wasn’t his fault.

“You don’t have to cook more for my sake Lewis.” Assuaged Arthur, he was hungry, especially with the smell of baking bread but he felt guilty enough showing up so early.

“Arthur do you seriously think I’d make food for Vivi and Mystery just so they can eat it in front of you? Plus, I’m not cooking more because I haven’t started yet.” Assured Lewis as he prepared the ingredients.

“Lewis...I know you, well did, have dreams that showed you things...How did you know when they were real or just a nightmare?” Asked Arthur as he stared down as his coffee.

_Who knows how long?_

_I've been awake now_

_The shadows on my wall don’t sleep_

_They keep calling me_

_Beckoning_

Lewis stopped in mid cut on the ham, his locket stilled for a moment before he continued but slower then before.

“It was very hard to tell, I had to take my emotional state into consideration. A premonition only happened when I was at my most stable it seemed. Then I’d wait to see, days but never more then a few weeks. I could never rely on them and often couldn’t make sense of them in time for them to be useful…Arthur what did you see?” Inquired Lewis as he set down the knife and turned to face Arthur.

Arthur cringed, Lewis could always get straight to the point. Releasing a deep breath Arthur glanced at Lewis, the ghost was worried but patient as always.

_Who knows what’s right?_

_The lies keep getting thinner_

_My age has never made me wise_

_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

“I told you guys I had reoccurring nightmares from that night. I didn’t tell you all that I still have them but they changed when the spell broke. They focused less on what happened to you and more on what happened to me and…my arm. I didn’t remember or rather didn’t believe it dragged itself on the fingers and into the dark. Yet I’ve seen travels, felt exhausted after long nights of it not stopping. Now, it’s stopped, has been for a few months, but it’s not alone.

“People with green cloth tied around their eyes like blindfolds but too thin. Strange objects and books I can’t read but with disturbing images including what seemed like a possession and transformation. Then…last night I saw you, your skull, amongst the green fog and words, I couldn’t understand them but they scared you…Tell me I’m just dreaming, that it’s guilt, obsession or paranoia, anything but real. “Described Arthur, tears coming from his eyes as he let out almost a year of frustration and fear as he slept without dreams, once a safe haven now a hell.

Arthur stiffened as Lewis picked him up, letting out a small yelp before Lewis took them to the couch and sat him down. There was a light kiss on the forehead and ruffling of hair before the larger man pulled away. Lewis squatted down in front Arthur to look him in the eyes, his own pained as he took Arthur’s hands into his.

_Below, my soul_

_I’m feelin’ injured_

_Collapsing as it sees the pain_

_If I could only shut it out_

“I can’t dream but last night I was forced out of my locket. I saw what I know can guess is your severed arm attached to a man in the middle of demonic runes surrounded by people like you described. It spoke to me, words that assured what I saw had not come to pass…yet. I can’t tell you what you want to hear, it would be a lie. We have to do something about this.” Admitted Lewis.

_I’ve come too far to see the end now_

_Even if my way is wrong_

_But I keep pushing on and on and on and on_

_There’s nothing left to say now oh oh_

_There’s nothing left to say now oh oh_

“Lewis it… We’ve paid our price for poking at the supernatural until it bit back, you died, Vivi dealt with not remembering you and I lost my arm. How much more do we have to give?! Let someone else deal with it!” Snapped Arthur, hindrance in his tone but fear in his tearing eyes as he pulled his hands away.

Lewis was quiet and completely still, Arthur never brought up he was dead, it hurt. That Arthur was implying they deserved what happened for not staying in their lane hurt worse. Arthur’s fear was growing at his silence, almost flinching as Lewis gently put his hands-on Arthur’s shoulders. His glowing eyes were intense but with determination not anger.

“That demon killed me, would have killed you and probably Vivi while it was at it. The fall out… We knew what we were dealing with, as much as anyone our age could. We had me and we had Mystery but it still got the drop on us, who else would fare better? Unsuspecting people are going to get hurt and they won’t be able to do a thing about it but we can. We’ve learned and gotten stronger since then, yes even you, you’re getting good at boxing and Vivi has taught you a few spells. I can’t die again, Vivi is more formidable than ever and Mystery has no reason to hold back. We need to stop that thing, for the unwary, for what it has done and so you can dream again.”

_Where do we go from here?_

_I threw some rocks up at your window_

_I broke some rocks right through your window_

_Timber timber, we’re falling down_

_Let the forest hear us out_

“Good talk Big Guy but I thought Vivi was the leader.” Teased Arthur after a few moments, Lewis had a good argument and Arthur wanted the nightmares to stop, he couldn’t keep going on like this.

“I am but a good leader lets others voice opinions and takes them into consideration. It’s why we’re a team instead of a boss and two lackeys. Lewis has a point, we’re more prepared and even if we weren’t, we are still aware of the threat. To ignore it now would mean being complicit in future crimes.” Voiced Vivi as she walked around the hallway corner and up to them, still in her pajamas.

_Why can’t I see what’s right in front of me_

_We fall, we falling_

_We fall, we falling_

_We fall, we falling_

_We fall, we falling_

“I’ve got enough on my conscious because of it I can’t let it give me more.” Admitted Arthur as Vivi sat next to him, Lewis pulling himself up to be on Arthur’s other side.

“It is unfortunate I did not destroy the demon that night but I couldn’t leave Arthur to bleed out or Vivi to wander the cave alone. I apologize Arthur for not realizing you are still linked to it. Using that link and perhaps Lewis’s vison we can find the malevolent spirit. I need a personal item to direct my search.” Stated Mystery as he got out of his dog bed, his expression left no debate.

Arthur wasn’t sure what to give Mystery, he had a feeling he wouldn’t get it back. The kitsune definitely loved Vivi, cared about him and Lewis though it was clear things were tense between those two since Lewis returned. It was clear Mystery looked at the overall picture in a way that made it clear he saw the ends justified the means if they didn’t immediately go against his personal code. Arthur wasn’t exactly comfortable with that especially as the fallout of the night was still fresh.  Every time Arthur woke up in the morning and every night as he put on and took off his arm he was reminded Mystery had bit him. Arthur looked down at himself, he didn’t have much on him he could part with. Finally, he settled on his Mystery Skull pin, Vivi had given them each one when the group was formed. There were spares but this one he had worn every day for years…Slowly he took it off and handed it to Mystery, the kitsune taking it in his mouth and walking away to his dog bed, his body language demanded solitude.

The trio went to the kitchen and Lewis began breakfast, pulling the bread out half way through. He ran a bread knife under hot water and then used it to cut the bread into thin and neat slices. Immediately Lewis took three fourths of the loaf and placed it on the counter, away from his ravenous friends. Arthur and Vivi dug into the fresh bread, eating a few slices each to Lewis’s amusement as he finished breakfast.

“You two have room for these omelets?” Teased Lewis as he brought them each one.

“Of course, I know my limits unlike some.” Replied Arthur as he directed his gaze at Vivi.

“You are a fool to assume I have limitations when it comes to food.” Retorted Vivi and for a moment Arthur believed her until he remembered the Buffet Blunder of spring last year, it had taken weeks to get the smell out of the van.

“Oh, how could I doubt you?... So, is Mystery going to destroy my pin with his spell?” Asked Arthur.

“No, he’ll want to have it incase we lose the heading again. If he were to press the spell maybe but he’d have to be using a range we couldn’t travel in car, like outside of Texas. You’ll get it back when this is all done, I’ll make sure he doesn’t forget. He’s trying harder to remember details like that or events without years of lasting impact. I remember he could recall any detail from his wedding day to my grandmother but forgot their anniversary every year, not that it was on that specific date but what day it currently was. “Answered Vivi.

Arthur smiled and went back to his food but Lewis was silent as began to wash the pan, a third omelet set aside for Mystery. Lewis hadn’t been one for grudges before death, not even his birth parents because he knew they couldn’t handle his psychic abilities, financially or emotionally. Now…he’d nearly killed Arthur, Vivi kept reassuring him that a year spent alone like he had would drive living people to extremes. For a being made of their mind and soul that was actively ripping itself to pieces trying to figure out altered memories and the concept behind them sealed away, it was understandable to a degree. Arthur had accepted his apology and Lewis was feeling so much like himself, getting back to how he was right before he died with every day except for one thing…

He was upset with Mystery, felt disregarded as a full person by the kitsune, as if the others innately took priority because they were alive in everything from physical to emotional issues. Last night Mystery had told him to get away from Vivi or he’d be made to. Was that just from the room last night or her life? Either way Lewis had stayed and would stay as long as Vivi wanted him to. He couldn’t die again or be forced to cross unless exorcised, which left a mark on the site and the caster. Vivi would never forgive Mystery so Mystery would probably never attempt it as long as Lewis wasn’t an active threat. Yet a chill ran through Lewis, the demon had called him “young one”, not mortal, not ghost or an insult but instead implied they shared a classification. Hopefully Lewis wouldn’t need to share that detail because not even Vivi would be able to save him if it was true.  

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Nothing Left to Say" by Imagine Dragons


	3. Work

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> As Mystery is left in a trance trying to locate the demon and with little to go on the trio have to act like it is another day. They each have a job to attend to, Senior Mechanic at Kingsmen Mechanics, General Manager at Pepper Paradiso and Assistant Manager at Tome Tomb. For Arthur and Vivi much hasn't changed but for Lewis...

The rest of breakfast passed in silence as they all tried to process this new responsibility, slaying a demon that knew where they were and was sending visions in their sleep. It was daunting in terms of magnitude and frightening in how much of a disadvantage they had. Lewis kept washing the dishes then went to making lunches for Arthur and Vivi, ignoring Arthur’s request he not use anymore food on him. He had a full-time job as did Vivi, both in management, life was comfortable. Lewis didn’t eat himself, just tasted, and had no real needs besides companionship so his whole paycheck could be spent on bills if need be.

Thankfully by 7:30 Arthur was much more alert and in a better mood with a contently full stomach of good food and 2 cups of coffee. Lewis felt comfortable with the mechanic driving himself to work…he sent Encontrado in secret though. The lost soul was a determined and smart one, he’d prevent any accidents Arthur might trigger being tired. With over an hour before Vivi had work, her lunch was placed in the fridge. Any other day and Lewis would have gone downstairs and done the laundry but he didn’t want to leave Vivi alone, Mystery was in a trance and she was just one person. His eyes landed on her, now on the couch, she was always lazy in the mornings.

“You have to shower or you’ll be tired all morning, not to mention smelly.” Teased Lewis which earned him a pillow to the face, tired or not Vivi had great aim.

“I can persevere with sheer power of will and it’s only one day, I won’t stink.” Countered Vivi but Lewis noticed that look on her face, when she was overthinking something.

Lewis waltzed over to the couch and sat next to her. Wordlessly they moved together so Vivi was in his lap and he embracing her with his head on hers.

“It’s a lot but skipping self-care won’t help make it easier. We can’t even do anything until Mystery is done so please don’t overwork that beautiful mind of yours.” Soothed Lewis.

Vivi moved under his chin, her arms coming to cross her chest.

“I could review my spells, warding, basic blasts, and rune blocks, try new ones more tailored to this situation. Maybe Arthur could learn a few exorcism techniques, like the slip, I need to make-“Spiraled Vivi only for a large finger to come to her lips and a gentle shushing noise  from Lewis.

“How are we both going to get dressed if you won’t change out of your pajamas to shower?” Inquired Lewis, a flirty growl coming from him.

Lewis didn’t need to wear made clothing but he liked to. After breakfast was done and cleaned up, he would change from manifested clothes to human made. Vivi had taken this part of their routine to try something when he returned. Lewis was constantly dressed to cover up as much as possible or forcing his living appearance if he wasn’t wearing a long-sleeved shirt. Both knew Lewis was wasting precious energy because he was self-conscious and he hadn’t even liked to cuddle shirtless if in his in-between form or business suit for months after his return. So Vivi had suggested they dress in the same room with him not in his fully alive appearance.

 After some thinking Lewis had agreed, Vivi was patient and understanding. She gave him plenty of compliments and praise, occasional touches as Lewis got more comfortable. Now Lewis could cuddle with her without a second thought like he had last night. Vivi was happy Lewis was getting more comfortable in all his three accessible form and Lewis was glad his self-loathing wasn’t significantly affecting their relationship. At his words Vivi got out of his lap, she enjoyed that time, it was good for Lewis and not a bad view for her.

After they were dressed the couple gathered their things, Vivi her daypack and he his wallet, keys, cellphone, gloves and sunglasses on his face. Then they took the elevator down to the lobby and walked out into the early morning. Vivi took Lewis’s hand and they made their way to the business district. It was a roughly 15-minute walk to _Tome Tomb_ and then 5 more to _Pepper Paradiso._ The two would play games if Vivi was too early, from _Eye-Spy_   to  _Red Car, Blue Car,_ they took turns on who got which color to keep track of. Then Lewis would leave an invisible Tesoro with Vivi, she was aware and thought it sweet. Tesoro wasn’t some supernatural baby monitor but a helper, from carrying boxes to notifying her if a customer entered while she was in back and Chloe wasn’t there or distracted. This morning went as usual and at 8:50 it was time for Vivi to go inside to do some small set-up procedures. Lewis leaned down and kissed her, drawing away after a few moments.

“Have a good day at work, please text me if you are going home afterwards.” Wished Lewis, a soft look of longing on his face.

“You can just have Tesoro tell you or look through him.” Teased Vivi, Lewis did not enjoy the implication he was monitoring his loved ones at all times through the deadbeats.

“You know I just tell them to be helpers and notify me only if it’s an emergency. So please send me a text or I won’t know.” Replied Lewis, not defensive but trying to clarify. 

Vivi gave a chuckle at Lewis, he could do so much to smother her, try to control her or intimidate her but instead he was so respectful of her. Gentle and thoughtful with his requests while careful not to be scary as a ghost. It was sweet,just like him when he was alive, and honestly physical body aside he was the same man. Lewis was so accepting of her kitsune nature but didn’t give himself the same courtesy, it was sad at times, frustrating at others but so Lewis. She stood on her tip toes and Lewis met her for another kiss, once she broke away, she headed inside the store to get it ready for another day. After a moment of looking longingly at the store Lewis continued on to his family’s restaurant.

It was Friday, tonight he would have stayed at the restaurant to rest, Fridays were very busy and Saturdays were insane. Yet now he only needed a few hours, so after the bedtime story Lewis would head to his apartment. It had taken his sisters some adjustment but with the three original deadbeats they knew part of Lewis was there and he couldn’t be too far away. Lewis was almost two hours early for set up but then again, he always was. Mr. Pepper was prepping baked goods for the day and was delighted to see his son. He had stopped trying to tell Lewis to relax at home instead of coming in hours early, they all knew Lewis hated being alone now for more then a half hour. Now Mr. Pepper simply used the extra time as an excuse to slip some money and "employee rewards", needed items or gifts, to Lewis. With his powers known Lewis could do multiples of the same task, such as cutting, frying and icing desserts. The prep took a fraction of the time it did before so father and son had time to talk, Mrs. Pepper taking some time after getting the girls ready for school. They went over business, as the General Manager but not an Owner Lewis would discuss any issues from the day before, trends he was seeing or proposed added costs like a new employee or equipment, always acknowledging his parents had final say.

The official story was Lewis had had amnesia and been found by Arthur’s relentless search, the mechanic able to jog his memory since they had known each other. Lewis had a history of head injuries and “amnesia” so a relapse at another impact seemed probable. It also explained the sunglasses, some sort of side effect of the multiple severe head injuries. Most people bought it or didn’t care because they either liked Lewis or came to like him. Those who didn’t believe often assumed something terrible had happened and it shouldn’t be brought up, that Lewis gave off a mild eerie feeling kept most from focusing too hard on him.

Lewis seemed to have a good knack for dealing with the staff despite being the owner’s kid, holes in his history and giving off an unnerving atmosphere, thankfully the last was weakening. He stressed years as a waiter didn’t matter, everyone had proven themselves worthy of the job and no one had less than two years’ experience. What mattered was how well they took care of the customers, even if you weren’t the best waiter you could be a kind person. That way of thinking had allowed Lewis to develop some staff instead of wasting time and causing strain by finding replacements. The employees in turn liked and trusted him. Lewis gave everyone a chance to improve and acknowledged when it was beyond their control from a fall to excessively demanding or crude customers.

Lewis didn’t tolerate the staff being bullied, when he’d come from the back and to a table to ask what was wrong was usually enough to quell most issues with his height and build. If not, he listened to both, keeping an eye on their auras, he could see a flicker of certain colors if someone lied. His level-headed nature and gentleness was usually enough to settle disputes peacefully. Though Lewis had ordered more then a few bills to be brought immediately along with boxes and bags, even a few pictures taken for the banned wall. If people wanted to abuse his staff, they weren’t welcomed to stay and could go home with their meal to realize why wait staff was important. There had only been one-time Lewis had to get his parents involved and his mother had banned the man but helped keep him there while his father helped the waitress get ready to talk to the police.

 Lewis had also taken another role on, Entertainment Manager. The small stage and sound system had been installed two months after Lewis came back and there was live music on the weekends. Lewis would only deal with groups with agents, he didn’t like turning away fledging talent but this was _Pepper Paradiso_ not open mic at a café. Everyone expected above average from this establishment and Lewis took that very seriously from the wait staff to the talent. An agent meant the group had some acknowledgement of their talent and a person to deal with paperwork. Lewis had actually gotten a lawyer to draw up the contract he used and it had helped weed out some groups but it was for the best. So far, every night had gone well, The Mystery Skulls filling in if a group was running late or last-minute cancellation to the delight of the restaurant. There was a handful of groups that were regulars on the stage, ranging from country to jazz, that Lewis could call on in a few days’ notice if a new group dropped out.  This got more people in and to stay longer which boosted drink and dessert sales. People who came for the talent tasted the food and came during the weekdays too, overall the restaurant was thriving.

With the entertainment for tonight confirmed and no immediate issues with the wait staff the talk between father and son became casual.  They were joined by Mrs. Pepper soon after and when 11 come along, and with it the first few waiters, the restaurant began to come to life. To the others the day dragged on but for Lewis the rapid exchange of customers made it fly by. He didn’t get tired from regular exertion and a 30 minute “lunch break” in his room in his business suit always refreshed him enough to keep his alive appearance the entire day. Yet around 7 pm a family came in with a young boy. The waitress for the section was stretched thin so Lewis took the table, he didn’t have his own section as he was a supervisor role. The family already had their menus and had some time to glance at the drink section.

“Welcome to Pepper Paradiso, my name is Lewis, I will be your waiter this evening. Can I start you off with something to drink?” Inquired Lewis.

“Yeah, Pepsi for everyone but the misses, she’ll have a lemonade. “Ordered the father, a gruff and large man in terms of width, his clothes were once nice but there were some questionable stains.

“Do you want fountain lemonade or would you like fresh lemonade, perhaps a strawberry or raspberry lemonade? There are berries that have been infusing the pitchers. Also, we carry coke products, it that acceptable?” Responded Lewis, looking at the mother.

“She’ll have a fountain lemonade and I guess coke will have to do.” Snapped the father, Lewis kept a very practiced look of acceptance.

“As you request, I’ll be back in a few minutes with those drinks. If you have any questions about the menu, I will be happy to answer them.” Explained Lewis and he left the family alone.

As Lewis got the drinks, he could hear them talking, it didn’t sound nice, the father dominating the conversation. Lewis returned with the drinks and noted all the menus were on the table. He placed each drink correctly, giving the child a lidded cup, with a smile and acknowledgement. Then he stood up and looked at the family with a charming smile.

“Are we ready to order?” Inquired Lewis as he got out his flipbook and erasable pen.

“Yeah…” then the father proceeded to order for everyone and Lewis could see that the wife didn’t seem excited about the meal chosen for her but unless she spoke up Lewis had no right to intervene, it was their money.

Lewis put the order in with the table number, his initials and put in time. Then he patrolled the restaurant, making sure customers were happy and not waiting too long, offering to get refills as needed. His warm personality chasing away any unease caused by his presence. He also helped bring some large orders to tables. Lewis was never out of sight of his table for long. Or ear shot, the father was complaining about the music being jazz despite it being soft and easy to ignore from their area. The boy was wondering why Lewis was wearing sunglasses inside at night and the father agreed it was weird…

Lewis returned with the food, giving them as ordered, he knew the kind of man the father was, rigid and traditional. When Lewis reached to give the mother her plate, he felt a poke so he looked to the side and down at the kid. There was a mischievous smile and he realized what was about to happen… too late as his sunglasses were grabbed off his face. He shut his eyes immediately and set the plate down, succeeding in not tipping the tray in his confusion. With years of practice he set the boy’s plate before him.

“May I have my sunglasses back please?” Requested Lewis, his hand held casually out before him.

“If you tell me why you need them.” Bargained the boy.

“I have special eyes, they are really sensitive to light.” Explained Lewis, his voice calm as he knew the kid was young and curious, Cayenne would be tempted to do the same.

“Daddy says you didn’t have them when he came for his and Mommy’s 7-year anniversary. So, what happened?” Asked the boy.

“Head injury while exploring a cave. Please give me back my glasses.” Stated Lewis, his tone a little firmer as he moved his fingers.

“I don’t know, never heard of that happening, being able to see afterwards but altered.  Are you just trying to look cool? It isn’t working. ” Spoke the dad and Lewis could hear the wife being silenced as she tried to speak up.

“I assure you I can’t open my eyes in here and I can’t serve you blind so may I please-“Began Lewis only to hear a snap and a “whoopsie” along with a clack of plastic hitting the table.

“Joseph! Those weren’t yours! I am so sor-“Started the wife.

“What are you going to do now?” Interrupted the husband, this was amusing, to have such a tall and strong young man seemingly immobilized before him.

Lewis felt the corner of his mouth twitch, he hated these types, compensating for something by commanding others, be it family or service workers.  They got a sense of power from making others feel powerless, if the man only had a clue…

“Alice please continue with this table, I’ll enter their meal so far into the computer. If there are any further issues please let me know. I need to go find another pair of sunglasses.” Instructed Lewis, he then put his free hand to his eyes, looking through a slit in his fingers to get through the restaurant.

At the computer Lewis confirmed he had already entered in the table up till then. Then Lewis slunk upstairs to try to find another pair of sunglasses, taking his hand away from his unusual, unnatural and frightening eyes. He thankfully  found another pair after roughly five minutes and returned to find Alice in tears. She had triggered the trip wire of trying to get the wife to speak and asking the husband to let her resulting in a horrific string of insults and threats. That was all Lewis needed to hear before he approached the table with the bill.

“We were ordering dessert when that stupid bitch left in tears because I informed her how-“

“You will not be getting dessert, you will pay your bill and then I will take your information to put on the banned wall.” Informed Lewis, his normally gentle tone as cold as ice as the atmosphere around him began to chill.

“What?! Why?! I’m not going to-“

“Your son stole from an employee with a medical need for said item, you escalated the situation and the property was destroyed. You then proceeded to verbally assault one of my waitresses because she wanted to talk to your wife instead of you. Your conduct is unacceptable as a patron of Pepper Paradiso and as a man overall. If you refuse to pay, I will call the police and keep you here until they arrive.” Described Lewis, his words precise like a scalpel as he loomed.

The man finally looked at Lewis in a new light, a giant of a man who had just been humoring him up to this point. A shiver ran up his back as he felt a spike of fear along with a building anxiety, the very air growing cold. Silently cash was exchanged and under Lewis’s glare a good tip was put on the table. A picture was taken and the family left as it was put on the wall. Lewis motioned for the band to play something upbeat and then retired to the back. Finding Alice, Lewis put the tip in her hand and went upstairs to take his break.

Once in his room flames engulfed Lewis and he stood fuming in his skeletal form, thankfully calm enough to not burn any items or his work clothes. That man had been a jerk and his kid rude but if he hadn’t had to cover his damn eyes it wouldn’t have gotten that far and Alice wouldn’t have had to deal with that kind of sexist harassment. Lewis could feel the building shift around him, his power aching to act on something…

_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_

_Shut my eyes and count to ten_

_It goes in one ear out the other, one ear out the other_

_Burning bright right till the end_

_Now you'll be missing from the photographs, missing from the photographs_

The sounds of a violin echoed faintly through the floor, it was in time with the band and added to the song. This group had played here before, Lewis knew their songs well enough to add his instrument to them. Around Lewis a multitude of small objects swirled and danced in beat with the music. It wasn’t until his phone beeped that Lewis stopped, resumed his living appearance with sunglasses in place. The rest of the night went smoothly though Mr. Pepper had to take over story time tonight, Lewis wasn’t feeling it. A brief explanation had his sisters go from complaining to comforting. Vivi had decided to head home after work and she had texted him that at 6pm.The brief report from Tesoro was a moderate day at _Tome Tomb_ with the only hard ship being some heavy shipments to put out. Encontrado reported Arthur hadn’t gotten in trouble at work in his exhaustion and was crashing on his bed.

_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_

_Caught off guard by your favourite song_

_I'll be dancing at a funeral, dancing at a funeral_

_Sleeping in the clothes you love_

_It's such a shame we had to see them burn, shame we had to see them burn_

Lewis was walking home, happy that his friends hadn’t had a day like him. He was looking forward to cuddling with Vivi, her stroking his hair as he laid his head on her lap while they rested on the couch. She would tell him he had done well and then threaten to kick the guy’s ass. It made Lewis chuckle thinking about it. Then Lewis heard the text notification on his phone, taking it out and poking it with the stylus the message came up and it was from Vivi:

“ GET TO THE PARKING LOT NOW! IT’S AT ARTHUR’S!”

_Watching through my fingers, watching through my fingers_

_'Cause every minute and every hour_

_I miss you, I miss you, I miss you more_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Good Grief" by Bastille


	4. Sown

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Arthur must deal with things that go bump in the night with skills old and new while doubt is sown in them all.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> We have a picture in this!
> 
> New upload schedule, Monday, Wednesday and Friday

On the outskirts of town, surrounded by a few classic cars in various states of restoration, was a three-bedroom ranch where Arthur lived with his Uncle Lance. The two got along well and saw no need to change their living situation, both liked the company. Lance had the bedroom nearest the front door, a shot gun above his bed and a pistol in his drawer. Between his room and Arthur’s was the workshop, it had a sturdy but abused desk with drafting tools. In the corner a fully stocked Craftsmen tool box, the walls lines with shelves of material, from custom to scrap. It was Arthur’s hide away and was designated so by Lance, he had made it so he could lock it and make Arthur get some sleep if he got too into a project. In the last room, for the first time in almost a year Arthur was dreaming peacefully with his faithful hamster curled on the pillow next to him. It was fantastic but consistent, riding a giant Galahad into battle against an alien mecha, but it was different and it was relief. Arthur’s face was happy even in sleep, frowning for a moment then back to smiling, if he only knew why he was finally dreaming.

At the foot of his bed stood a figure, tall on two toed feet but slouched, both quadruped and biped now, a predator of men.  A dark green flame encircled a jade sphere rested between its two long spiraling horns similar to a kudu but shining like emerald. Its face was like a gnarled jack-o-lantern with two slits for the nose, framed by large pointed ears. One dark eye with a glowing peridot iris looked down at Arthur, the left fused into a line. The other eye gleamed in the left palm, the hand far from human, tipped in large claws, thick fingers and a sickly tint of green. The limb itself was much longer, more like the forelimb of a beast then the arm of a man, only a ragged black sweatband told of its origin.

Unlike the arm the rest of the beast was more faded, translucent at the edges that whispered and flowed like fog. A long tail tipped with a triangular blade twitched behind, it knew what it wanted but how to go about it? Well direct is always best, it clopped over next to Arthur. Then it reached its left hand to touch Arthur’s shoulder, only to hiss as a fierce hamster bit into its thumb having scrambled over Arthur’s face despite feeling the aches of age.

Arthur was jolted awake, first by little wheels running him over then a sharp pain in his…no he didn’t have that hand anymore. Then his amber eyes settled on the figure just beyond a growling Galahad.  A demon, lean and dressed in a white shirt with sleeves rolled up quarter-way and forest green pants held up by matching suspenders. It glared down at him, the faded right hand cradling the very solid left…that was his old sweatband. For a moment Arthur contemplated if the demon kept the sweatband for the same reason he put them on. A spreading grin of razor-sharp teeth snapped that train of thought. Trembling took over Arthur’s form, this was the demon that possessed him, used that arm to kill Lewis and now stood before him as a full being.

“Ah, you’re finally awake. Did you enjoy the dream? Unfortunately, I had to distract you somehow and a pleasant dream was the best option to my distaste. Your vermin proved a great way to wake you up, I’ll leave you to realize why. Don’t go for your prosthetic, I can sense the enchantments engraved into the metal from here and I’ll roast that little ball of fur before you can attach it.” Greeted the demon, voice a throaty tone and slightly masculine.

“Who are you? Why…?” Implored Arthur, his voice shaky with fear, he remembered that voice, urging him to kill Lewis out of envy but he had refused.

“Simple questions with complicated answers. A name is a powerful thing and I love to collect them. I go from person to person, taking their names, saving their memories, living their lives until they are just another alias for me.  That is until you, Arthur Kingsmen, I’m anchored to your arm now. True I like having a solid form after so long as a simple fog but  I can’t possess anymore, not in the tradition sense.

“As you are quite aware, through the Young One, an existence as a spirit is a shell of life…So if you must have a name to curse as you die scream Alias. As for why? Your visions have served their purpose and now I can’t afford to continue taunting you as much pleasure as playing such mind games would bring me. “Mused the demon, as they reached for Arthur with thier right hand, claws poised to tear.

Arthur threw his arm across his face and began to mutter something under his breath.

“A prayer? Oh puppet, God is rarely so direct in his help but do continue, I want to hear when you go from pleading to cursing him as I-“Began Alias before a explosion of gold threw them against the wall.

Arthur put Galahad in his T-Shirt pocket and snagged his arm before running out the door past the shocked demon who felt steam burned from the waist up. Lance had felt the explosion, his state of sleep already light with the presence of evil in his home. Hurriedly he retrieved his shotgun, putting in some shells just as Arthur burst through his door.

“IT’S BACK TO KILL ME!” Cried Arthur and Lance didn’t need to be told what nor did he question why Arthur was behind him rushing to get his mechanical arm on.

“Oooh Arthur! That was a nice trick, explains the stinging tingle when I entered but mortals can’t keep up that kind of magic for long, once the adrenaline ebbs, you’ll be putty on the floor.” Mocked Alias as they came down the hall, stopping at the door way, eye settling on the shotgun.

“A shot gun, a classic, perhaps if you weren’t trapped the impact would allow you distance to escape. In here and with the advantage I have, you won’t use more then a single shot.” Taunted Alias.

“Wanna bet?” Growled Lance and he pulled the trigger as the demon rushed at him with its left arm outstretched.

The blast grazed the palm and the forearm, the flesh tougher now then any human but serious damage was done as shot embedded as the force of the blast ripped flesh.   The demon stopped and clutched it with a snarl that turned into a maniacal laugh as its eye went to Arthur. Arthur didn’t have much time until he felt fiery and crushing pain in a limb he no longer had. Futilely Arthur clutched the prosthetic to his stomach and curled over it with a heart wrenching scream of pain.

Lance was no fool, he could put two and two together as Arthur cried, being shot was not pleasant. That arm, even as part of the abomination before him was still tied to his nephew. Lance lowered his gun and glared at Alias as the demon approached him, using the left arm as a shield. The demon loomed over him and raised its right hand intending to deal a deathblow to Lance’s head. Midway through the arc Alias was knocked by a punch into the opposite wall above Lance’s bed. Lance noticed a faint glow and turned his attention to his rescuer on the right.

Arthur stood there panting, his metal arm lit up in golden runes along the knuckles and fingers, light from within visible through the seams as electricity crackled across the surface. Lance didn’t question it but could tell that was not something Arthur could repeat more than a few times. Grabbing Arthur’s other arm, Lance dragged him out of the room. They were just out the door when Alias burst though the wall into the living room.

“Come back puppet, I want to cut your strings!” Called Alias, thier tone happy and dark, this was a game that would always end the same for them,  toys dead and them content for a while at least.

Arthur and Lance ran, Galahad struggling not to be thrown out of Arthur’s front pocket. They could see the van, they just needed to get inside and then-

“Not this time!” Declared Alias as they loped on four limbs and jumped between them and the van.

Arthur was nearly out of breath; the explosion and punch had severely drained him yet he had maybe one or two left in him. The runes themselves would leave some nasty wounds on the supernatural, maybe Lance could beat the demon with his arm if he collapsed.  Arthur readied another blast as Alias lunged like a tiger.

The impact didn’t come nor was the spell complete as a black and slightly glowing vehicle collided with the demon mid-leap with the honking of an old horn. Alias screeched and was pulled under the tires to be run over before the SUV whirled around to a stop. It was in the same style as that semi Lewis had reformed. No body had time to react as fuchsia flames flowed from the driver’s side and collided with the demon in the form of a fiery Lewis in his business suit.

 “ **GET AWAY FROM MY FRIENDS!”** Roared Lewis, unaware he wasn’t speaking any mortal tongue, his fire engulfed hands holding the demon by his shirt, thankful that it was solid enough to grab.

Alias seemed to consider it as they looked up at Lewis, a few teeth broken in which he promptly spat onto the ground with some toxic green blood that soon became wisps. Then thier gace spilt into an insane grin and claws readied.

_Come with me now_

_Come with me now_

_Woah come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Woah come with me now_

_I'm gonna show you how_

“ **Make me if you can Young One**.” Taunted Alias before pushing Lewis back with a blast of green fire that singed his suit. ~~~~

Lewis recovered quickly, both on their feet they began to circle. Alias was slightly taller when standing on thier digigrade legs but much leaner then Lewis. Thier left side effectively blind now that they were on all fours, limping on the left forelimb though it was healing before Lewis’s eyes. Lewis had a stronger build but was inexperienced fighting something that didn’t walk upright all the time. Alias was able to see every opportunity given by Lewis’s stance. Lewis was struggling to find an opening on such an unnatural opponent, so perhaps distraction would be best, might get them some information.

“Why do to call me Young One? “Questioned Lewis, his fists clenching and unclenching with his flame.

“ **Speak to me in our tongue, you have already done so, let that be your answer**.” Mocked Alias, acidic green clouds pouring from thier open mouth and enshrouding  claws.

 **“I am not what you are! I am a spirit not an entity like you!”** Retorted Lewis, his hair wisping flickers of flame, a familiar conviction tightening on his soul, kill or risk those he loved.

“ **You have so much to learn and so few willing to teach you, I can, I want to so I will. Demons are not fallen angels or their devil offspring.** **No, we were all once humans, corrupted in soul and form, to roam this plane as agents of Hell. We become so via pacts for power, knowledge, wealth and time or unfortunate circumstance. Say dying and manifesting in a cave tainted with over a century of a demon residing there, then brooding on said death alone for a year.”** Explained Alias only to have Lewis rush him with a bone chilling roar.

_Afraid to lose control_

_And caught up in this world_

_I've wasted time, I've wasted breath_

_I think I've thought myself to death_

_I was born without this fear_

_Now only this seems clear_

_I need to move, I need to fight_

_I need to lose myself tonight_

There was a tangle of limbs, fierce blows but the demon’s strange shape and experience gave it the upper hand. Alias’s claws and jaws ripped manifested clothes and the form underneath. For the first time since his death Lewis’s form, not his locket, was taking damage. The shock allowed the demon to pin him to the ground.

 **“I can sense your desire for revenge, it’s faint but still there, it will always be there. Yet it’s still misguided, not Arthur this time but at me. True I gave you the push, but it was to free such a powerful soul, one  worthy to be taught! Can you say you are not more powerful without your flesh?”** Mused Alias, wincing as a large piece of scrap smashed into thier head.

 **“I didn’t want power, I wanted to live with the love of my life! There is no one to blame but YOU!”** Roared Lewis as his hair became wild flames and a bust of fire sent Alias flying.

Lewis was on top of them in moments, the force of his blows opening wounds on the demon, more of that toxic green spilling out. The demon let out cries of pain but between them was senseless laughter even as thier wounds quickly outnumbered Lewis’s. Alias’s tail wrapped around one of Lewis’s legs, distracting the ghost as they grabbed Lewis. Thier large hand covered from sternum to waist, claws digging in making Lewis go rigid as that corrosive cloud around it began to eat away at him. Alias wrenched Lewis to the side, letting the motion tear the wounds before throwing him the other way. Lewis yelled and landed roughly nearby, flipping onto his back. The four claw marks went into the hollow of his torso. It was agonizing and thick purple vapor was coming from the wounds. It felt cold as Lewis put a hand over it, struggling to his knees. His eyes were solid as he looked at Alias who was slowly approaching.

_Far away_

_I heard him say (come with me now)_

_Don't delay_

_I heard him say (come with me now)_

_Woah come with me now_

_I'm gonna take you down_

_Woah come with me now_

_I'm gonna show you how_

**“Lewis don’t believe that lie, Mystery could have stopped me before I could have even touched you. That dog never came back to that cave or even tried to track you knowing what you could become, what you might do. In disguise and silence, he kept up that spell that was driving you all insane in little ways and has gotten away with it!**

**“I have no reason to lie when I can destroy those who disagree. I want to live again as do you and I can make that happen. I’ve learned so much and no one else who walked into my cave has had the raw potential you have. Let me teach you, you’ll be what can make that kitsune tremble in fear. Then you can get your proper vengeance. “** Intreated Alias as they looked down at Lewis, the glare they got back was of hatred and defiance.

With an exasperated laugh Alias lunged with claws ready at Lewis’s skull. Lewis grabbed the hand coming at him with a fiery grip, a sick satisfaction as he could feel, hear and smell flesh burning. He used the demon’s momentum to get them on the ground and soon he had Alias on his chest, pinned by thier left arm.  Alias was struggling to get up yowling like a cat but Lewis was chuckling, a dark and disturbing sound at Alias’s agony as his flames burned hotter. This was his killer and a threat to his charges and it felt so good to hurt the demon. That scared Lewis but not enough to stop, only push him to go faster to end this. He could feel his wounds closing as his intense feelings gave him strength.

 However, Lewis could soon hear Arthur screaming, the murderous rage dulling with deep concern. Lewis looked towards Arthur to see him on his knees clawing at the same place Lewis was gripping the demon’s arm. Lewis immediately let go of Alias in horror, his attention on Arthur until he felt a deep blow as he was thrown forward.  Desperately Lewis struggled only to find the pain increasing as he tried to raise himself up. With horror Lewis realized he was impaled on Alias’s tail blade which had missed his locket by mere inches.

“ **Oh, Young One, you have so much potential, but are too human still to use it. That can change with time, especially if you are left with only revenge to anchor you. The cripple will die soon enough, you know that as does he.  I won’t tear Vivi away but Mystery will, he has been trying since you met and he will continue until his dying breath.**

 **“He never wanted her to be with someone like you, who couldn’t financially support her, unstable as a psychic and the chances of his kitsune blood awakening in two generations with a human parent are slim. Now such a child would be an abomination and you won’t realize it until the deed is done. She’ll curse you and help him kill you.”** Goaded Alias front claws gripping Lewis’s shoulders as fanged jaws lowered to the side of Lewis’s skull.

“ **I will always love them and Vivi is not his nor is she mine to command or keep. Mystery can’t-“** Growled Lewis as he went to get up only to still when the tail blade twisted like a huge knife.

_I was born without this fear_

_Now only this seems clear_

_I need to move, I need to fight_

_I need to lose myself tonight_

_Woah come with me now_

“ **We have been speaking demonic all this time and you haven’t received any aid from him. Last night Mystery told you he’d make you leave. Once he tries come find me if you aren’t hit with an exorcism slip first.”** Reminded Alias and in a puff of green smoke they were gone moments before a raging blue and black kitsune went through were the demon had been with jaws open to bite.  

Lewis didn’t get up off the ground, he was in excruciating pain and exhausted, the murderous conviction was gone and in its place was a sense of failure and horror. As he flipped onto his back, Lewis could see the purple vapor rising from the various wounds. There was a dark liquid where he wasn’t hollow, like some imitation of blood. His locket was beating slowly and weakly, Lewis could barely make out the others. Arthur looked like he was in agony as Lance was helping him sit down so as not to jostle Galahad. Mystery was still in dog form, looking at him, his expression unreadable but not moving to help him. Perhaps the tracking spell had left Mystery unable to change? Lewis held onto that thought to keep the demon’s words at bay as Vivi turned to face him from where she had landed. Vivi turned human as she knelt next to him, her hands hovering above him, wanting to comfort but afraid to hurt him.

“Lewis go into your locket, the demon’s gone and you need to rest now.” Instructed Vivi and Lewis knew she was right and with a nod he retreated into his locket, not noticing the green wisps that entered with him…

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Come With Me Now" by The Kongos  
> Link to more pics from this line of series
> 
> https://www.deviantart.com/graywolf120/gallery/
> 
> Pic added to Abandoned Ch 9 and Truth Ch 1


	5. Taint

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis wakes up to a nasty surprise before things come to a tipping point with Mystery.

They were all at the apartment, Vivi and Mystery had worked together to strengthen the wards and specialize them more towards demons and these would do more then tingle like Arthur’s had. Lance was in the bed room resting on a chair, pistol on his hip and shotgun in his arms, Galahad in his vest. The gun barrels fresh with new engravings to make the ammo effective against most supernatural beings.  Arthur was under the covers in a dreamless sleep, his arm removed but nearby. The sleep was unnatural and put upon him by Mystery after Arthur had passed out from the pain. Hopefully Alias would be healed before the spell faded.

Vivi was on the couch, sprawled across the cushions and pillows in kitsune form considering it would be awkward for Lance if the trio was sleeping in one bed no matter their forms. The pillow her head rested on also had Lewis’s locket, he hadn’t come out since the fight. Mystery had wanted to leave it at Arthur’s home, saying it would be best for all of them as Lewis had started to come unhinged in the fight. It brought a rumble from Vivi, when you were fighting such odds and for your loved ones you were allowed to get violent. Lewis had stopped the moment he heard Arthur crying out and realized the link between them. They all had seen how hurt Lewis was and he would be helpless in his locket if the demon returned. Mystery needed to stop this nonsense, she couldn’t make it anymore clear that Lewis was welcomed at her side and a vital part of her life. The few times Mystery tried to join her on the couch Vivi had growled at him, snapping her jaws the last time. Tired from the day long trance Mystery didn’t bother leaving his dog form and retired to his dog bed in the corner. Shortly afterwards Vivi had let sleep claim her.

Dawn was breaking when the locket gave a strong beat as Lewis left it. He noted the clock on the wall with concern, eight hours, he had never rested so long since his return. There was also a feeling of wrongness, like when you were getting sick but didn’t have defined symptoms. Perhaps the wounds hadn’t fully healed? Noting no one else was up Lewis went to the bathroom to inspect the damage, he was never one to burden others with his issues. In the mirror there were no wounds, none on his physical form but his mind was reeling.

Lewis was in his business suit but everything besides the suit itself was altered. Instead of his glowing pompadour there were flames enshrouding his skull that came from within his hollow. Two boney horns that grew out and curved back like an ibex came from his skull. His teeth were long and sharper as were the boney plates on his fingertips. The golden locket looked tarnished as it beat sluggishly as it faded to blue-black. Lewis moved his skull side to side before tapping the mirror catching sight of the claw in front of him.  This was real, this was his oldest and strongest fear becoming reality, they were right, they were all right, he was a monster, a demon.

“Dios mío, no, no, no.” Cried Lewis softly, repeating that one word as he looked at his hands, flexing them as he came up with a horrid idea.

Backing up until his back hit the wall for leverage his skulled rested in the hole of this neck. Once snug and with some manifested restrains Lewis grabbed near the base of the horns. His large clawed hands gripped so tightly claws pierced black palms. He’d never tried to burn himself but if they could burn a demon…Sockets closed, stopping the opalescent tears, Lewis let out a whimper before his hands flared with flame. Lewis hissed as he felt the intense heat, his form being eaten away and with a growl he wretched his arms forward with the intent to snap the weakening horns. While his skull didn’t fly from his shoulders Lewis couldn’t keep his body straight, the first, second, or third time as the flames burnt hotter, any restraints he manifested broke with his concentration from the pain. Lewis was openly crying when the flames on his hands dissipated and he let go of the now blackened horns.

Sliding onto his butt Lewis brought his knees to his now floating skull which he buried in his folded arms. His hands gripping the fabric of his suit as the claws dug in. There was nothing more he could do to remove the horns and his other features would have to be slowly filed away with a tool of his making. It was too much to withstand the pain and keep up a construct. This time Lewis couldn’t hide his nature, he couldn’t solve this and part of Lewis wanted to leave before they saw him. He was a monster, not just dead but completely inhuman from appearance to mind with those violent urges with Alias.  Yet just like when Lewis was trying to get up the courage to leave as a boy he’d was found before he could.

 “I don’t know how you got past the wards but I am going to kick your-“began Vivi as she burst into the room with her glowing baseball bat which she dropped at the sight of Lewis huddled in the corner near the door.

Vivi immediately was at Lewis’s side, taking in the changes as she kneeled next to him. She had come in after feeling a sudden wave of dread while waking, Lewis’s early schedule was becoming hers. This was more unexpected then scary and what scared Vivi was the burns on Lewis’s horns and crack lines. Lewis had never demonstrated self-harming behaviors before, it spoke of intense stress, fear and self-loathing. To call him out now about it would only make him shut down, treat the immediate issues now they could talk later.

Gently Vivi put a hand to his back, rubbing soothing circles, noting he was shivering. After a flinch Lewis raised his skull slightly as glowing pupils found Vivi. His raw fear and growing panic evident in his sockets, she knew his fears, why he’d been abandoned, this had to be horrifying and traumatizing. Vivi kicked the door shut, muttering a spell to lock it before positioning Lewis so his head was in her lap. The flames were like always for Vivi, warm, soft and harmless as she began to stoke his skull with a hum.

“Vivi it was right…” Whispered Lewis as he raised his hands to look at them.

Vivi slapped his hands and he put them down. Then both her hands grabbed his skull turned it towards her. Blue eyes were full of conviction as she started into his sockets.

“I could barely understand any of what was said but given what you look like now I know what it implied. You could have, would have become a demon if you had continued as you were for three years but you didn’t so you aren’t a demon.” Assured Vivi no sign of a lie in her eyes.

“Vi…Look at me. Why would this happen if-“Started Lewis only for Vivi to shake his skull as he tried to look at himself again.

“You were leaking ichor and mana like a water balloon that was dragged over knives and that demon left quite a bit of its behind with the beating you gave it. There isn’t much ambient mana in a dry desert to replace your ichor with so your locket took in anything it could to restore you. We give your locket another powerful source to pull from it will clear the demonic remnants. So, draw yourself a bath, I have to go double check what spell to enchant the water with.” Explained Vivi before she kissed between his horns.

Vivi got up and then helped Lewis to his feet. With a final squeeze Vivi unlocked the door and left Lewis alone in the bathroom. Lewis did as he was told, the bathtub could hold a normal person with water covering them, Lewis not so much, it was why he showered. However, he’d do anything to purge that demon’s energy from him so he couldn’t complain at a simple bath. The idea of a soak was relaxing and Lewis always felt and smelled better when Vivi was near. He decided to splurge a little using some of the French vanilla and lavender bubble bath he had gotten them almost two years ago. Then he waited on the toilet with the door shut but unlocked for Vivi…

Honestly Lewis should have expected what came next, the kitsune walked around as a dog after all, it had been an issue before they found out his true nature. The door was pushed open by a white snout, dry tongue lolling from fanged jaws. Lewis went to turn invisible but nothing happened, his form was working on expelling the taint it was relying on, rendering him greatly weakened.  Mystery’s got his whole head in looking at his target; the toilet. Then he saw Lewis’s feet and his eyes moved upward to find wide sockets staring at him under horned brows. There was no time to cry out let alone explain as Mystery lunged with a snarl, changing as he did so he landed heavily on Lewis who fell into the bath tub. Lewis’s flames extinguished in the water and he let out a wail as the horns were jolted on the bottom of the tub, one snapping at the burn to disappear in the water. Clawed hands scrambled to find purchase on the rim of the tub. Then there was crushing pain as Mystery hit like a viper, biting his right hand with such force the boney plates on top cracked as the inky projection tore. Lewis’s sockets filled with his psychic power and the spare toilet paper roll holder, a heavy wooden tower from a local festival, hit Mystery upside the head.

_The harvest left no food for you to eat_

_You cannibal, you meat-eater, you see_

_But I have seen the same I know the shame in your defeat_

 The kitsune yelped as he smacked his head on the tile but thankfully the piece of furniture returned to it spot instead of landing on top of him.  Tesoro and Encontrado were called forth, Encontrado retraining Mystery’s head, Tesoro had his legs. Lewis sat up, shaking out his right hand, which was dripping blackish ichor, thankful he had neither lungs or a spine anymore. The broken stump of a horn was leaking ichor that ran down the front of his skull.

“How long have you hidden this form demon?!” Roared Mystery which earned him a pained look and silence for a few moments as Lewis struggled against his ingrained urge to plead for forgiveness.

_So tie me to a post and block my ears_

_I can see widows and orphans through my tears_

_I know my call despite my faults and despite my growing fears_

“I haven’t had this form before; don’t you think I would have used it on Arthur with some “You’re going to Hell with me” angle if I did? I have a flair for the dramatic afterall.” Deadpanned Lewis, pressing his right hand on the tub edge to focus on the pain instead of the fear and anger.

“You wanted him to figure out who you were without talking so he couldn’t persuade you otherwise. It fits with the other signs, your notable senses, having to focus to be incorporable and not vice versa. Then your deadbeats, or rather imps, part of you but able to make choices. The viciousness you have displayed in battle…That demon wasn’t just there to get rid of a liability but to reach out for an ally. That fight was probably just a ruse as you two planned in demonic!” Snarled Mystery as he struggled, the deadbeats beeping nervously.

_So make your siren's call and sing all you want_

_I will not hear what you have to say_

_'Cause I need freedom now and I need to know how_

_To live my life as it's meant to be_

“Maybe those so called signs are because a certain "dog" left me to rot in a cave, never coming back and never telling the others. No matter what you think of me you are supposed to protect them! Keeping them ignorant, when you knew what I was becoming, because you were "in disguise" is bullshit especially after the flower petal found you! You didn't even try until Vivi was moments away from...

"I will never side with Alias, I was trying to kill that demon as it taunted me about how much you despise me! I keep trying to give you the benefit of the doubt, to blame feeling slighted on my manifestation as a vengeful ghost but...You told me to leave this apartment which I pay for and just attacked me, I'm linking ichor into my socket.

“ Vivi was able to figure out this is some mana mishap and she a fraction of your age. Are you that against her being with me you let it blind you?” Illuminated Lewis as he stood to his full height, fists clenched despite the pain in the right, this had been building for awhile.

“Vivi is blinded with love for a man with no pulse! Demon or human spirit she deserves someone who can give her a house, comforts and a family through normal means. That isn’t you, not anymore, and you can’t seem to understand that like Arthur can. I can protect her from what she can’t handle, I have her whole life and her bloodline, centuries back. You have no right to judge my decisions when you are barely a newborn compared to me. You are not needed, you have no purpose and now you delay nature and harm her by staying.” Growled Mystery, finally voicing years of frustration in Vivi’s choice of partner.

_And I will hold on hope and I won't let you choke_

_On the noose around your neck_

_And I'll find strength in pain_

_And I will change my ways_

_I'll know my name as it's called again_

Lewis wanted to say so much, that Mystery wasn’t perfect, how he had put the others in danger being quiet. That Vivi wasn’t a child, that he could make her happy, was making her happy. Instead Lewis went for the door, he couldn’t respond to those words without having regrets later and Mystery had already attacked him. Perhaps Vivi might find something other then a bath to help him, he was starting to feel weak. He barely noticed his form was already reverting, drawing off the ambient magic of the wards and the kitsune in the room.  Lewis did notice his two deadbeats sound off like sirens moments before Mystery broke free. His skull whirled around and he was facing the kitsune who he didn’t have to look to far down at.

“I won’t exorcise you but I am going to do all in my power to make you realize you are an anchor, not a life preserver, around her neck. Perhaps then you’ll disappear so they can heal from that night without a constant reminder.” Rumbled Mystery and he resumed his dog form as he moved past a stunned Lewis only to stop midstride.

Vivi was at the door, some ingredients and a transcribed spell in her hands. The look on her face was shocked, she had heard the latter half of the argument.

“Vivi I-“Began Mystery only for Vivi to snarl, too bestial for a human throat.

“We will talk later and it will be alone.” Commanded Vivi her tone making Mystery leave with his stump tucked and head low.

Vivi glared at him for a moment before focusing on Lewis, a weak smile on her face as she noticed the flames starting to form a pompadour.

“Haven’t even had the bath yet and you’re looking more like yourself.” Mused Vivi as she gestured to the mirror.

Lewis’s gaze followed her hand; the demonic changes were getting smaller so he gave a nod, unable to smile like this and after what Mystery said he couldn't. Vivi went to the tub and added the ingredients while chanting to infuse it all with magic. To the living it would heal moderate wounds and pains while giving a bit of energy, to a ghost it was a transfusion of mana. Lewis stood next to the bathtub and waited for Vivi to leave, she didn’t.

“I need to make sure it works and I’m not going to let Mystery lash out at you, especially when you’re down. I can see the ichor Lewis and what he said was a cruel lie.” Stated Vivi.

Lewis simply nodded and got into the bath, his clothes disappearing once he was in the water.  He didn’t like to be naked in his “business suit”, unfortunately that often happened when he made love to Vivi, she didn’t mind but he did. Without a word Vivi took a wash cloth, soaked it in the tub before grabbing his locket where it rested about his chest. A shudder went through Lewis as she literally held his heart in her hands. It made all his senses alive, from the chill of the air, the warmth of the water and the individual smells of the bubble bath. He took the second washcloth and began to run it over the affected areas, part of him reveling in the simple texture of the wet cloth on his form. All the while Lewis was humming some nameless happy tune, the deadbeats joining in.

Vivi noted that Lewis had adjusted to full senses again and was beginning his part, a smile on her face at his clear pleasure. She opened the locket, enjoying the light shudder that went through Lewis as it returned to its gold though tarnished.  She wiped away a new green film on the glass over the picture then the tarnish. Her motions firm and meticulous as she got every little blemish out, dipping the open locket into the bath water. Then she worked on the outside until it gleamed and was beating normally in her hands. She looked over at Lewis, pleased to see the demonic traces had completely left his form. The bite and broken horn gone expect for faint lines to disappear after the next rest. Releasing his locket, it floated back to its proper place, significantly muting all sensation but sight and hearing.

“I’m going to make a mana magnet so we have a source for times like this, especially if you have to fight that demon or any demon again for that matter. “Informed Vivi as she turned away from Lewis to give him privacy, they had made a lot of progress but this form was still a sore spot for Lewis.

“Thank you, that was…unpleasant to wake up to...” Admitted Lewis and Vivi knew what he meant, it had been jarring the first few times waking up in her kitsune form and she hadn’t been traumatized about becoming such since childhood.

Lewis got up, letting the water go through him then manifesting his causal outfit as he stepped out of the tub. Skull was replaced with face as he made his way to Vivi. His chin was soon on top of her head and his arms around her. Vivi put her hands over his and leaned back, trusting him not to let her fall. The expression on her face was troubled though, she had just seen how vehement Mystery was in his disapproval of Lewis. Who knew how many similar arguments had happened when she was away or micro-aggressions she hadn’t noticed?

 Vivi loved them both, they were dear friends and protectors who she thought she’d lost forever so she’d do everything in her power not to lose them again. She planned to give Mystery a through tongue lashing but about how he was wrong, no insults. Lewis would need even more reassurance that he was valid as a spirit to be on this earth and in her life. It was not a simple problem or a fun one to find solutions too.

“Vi, I can hear your mind working.” Teased Lewis but it was halfhearted, he had a pretty good idea what it was about.

“Lew-Lew… I’m glad you didn’t punch Mystery into next week, you would have been justified but…Come to me after he talks to you like that if only to remind you there is no one I’d rather have at my side as my partner then you. I will never let anyone convince you otherwise. I love you, I don’t want you to disappear and neither does Arthur, we both love you.” Replied Vivi which earned her a squeeze from Lewis as he moved to kiss the top of her head.

“Of course, I don’t want get into conflicts with your family members no matter how much they hate me...,I was hoping they’d be my in-laws one day…” Admitted Lewis, relaxing his arms as Vivi moved to look up at him, to find him sorrowful.

“You know you just have to ask, we can get rings from Wal-Mart as we drive to Las Vegas to elope. “Mused Vivi with a grin which got her a snort from Lewis.

“I’m not going to ask when I don’t have a ring. I’m also not marrying you in a drive thru or by Elvis in a gaudy fake chapel. Also, not without talking to Arthur first, he needs to know us getting married doesn’t change our relationship with him. “Stated Lewis with earned a nod from Vivi, both loved Arthur deeply.

“Lewis, I don’t need diamonds or gold, just get something with some symbolism like rose quartz, moonstone, garnet, or emerald if you must be fancy. As for metal anything that won’t change colors within the year, no iron though, it hurts ghosts.

“With the ceremony if Mystery is still an ass perhaps a little gazebo, you, me, Arthur after we get him ordained online, your family and my parents?” Suggested Vivi.

“You want Arthur to officiate our wedding? And after he becomes a clergy man through a computer?” Questioned Lewis, it would be hard to get anyone religious to officiate and it might expose Lewis but could Arthur stand that much attention?

“Well boat captains can’t actually marry people and while Arthur could be the best man it’d be hard to find an officiate who would do the fancy speech without us being part of their church or faith branch. Plus…I’d like him to be at the altar with us. “Replied Vivi and Lewis nodded in understanding.

“Does Arthur know you’re planning to get him ordained? “Asked Lewis, a sly smile on his lips.

“Not yet, but he’s our partner, it would be a great way to show support both ways. Also, Arthur could actually bless things and have more force in religion-based casting as a living and human clergyman. “Reasoned Vivi and Lewis shook his head with a laugh before a thought came to him.

“How’s Arthur? He was exhausted and clutching his metal arm. Did I-“Started Lewis before Vivi put a finger to his lips.

“He is resting in our room with Lance watching over him. The pain made his pass out and Mystery is keeping him asleep to spare him further pain as the demon heals. He also must be exhausted, a blasting shield and a punch, both throwing that demon, Alias it calls itself, into walls… That uses a bit of power and with Arthur so new to magic he hasn’t formed a sizable energy pool yet. I might make him something too or put more runes on his arm.

“Physically he has no wounds…on what we can see. Arthur is still attached to his left arm despite it being part of that demon and it knows it. We hurt the limb we hurt Arthur and no don’t blame yourself because you hurt that creature.  Lance did the same thing with a shotgun and Galahad before him with his teeth. “Informed Vivi with a worried look, her head directed towards the bedroom.

“We can’t break the connection?” Inquired Lewis, such a thing should be possible if he could exist unbound to a structure or person without a body.

“We can but Mystery says it will take too long and we need the…” taint” active in him so we can track the demon through it.” Answered Vivi, clearly not happy.

“So, Mystery’s okay with that demon having remnants in us if it’s useful. Good to know your grandfather is so Machiavellian in his world view, wonderful thing he’s on our team.” Growled Lewis only to close his eyes to calm down before he looked down at Vivi.

“Let’s get out of the bathroom so I can make breakfast.” Suggested Lewis and with a nod Vivi led the way out, she was starving.

Lewis had his birthday off, he had confirmed the talent for the night and scheduled enough staff for a Saturday.  It was off to a poor start but at least they had more time to plan everything.  Neither of them noticed Lance run from down the hall and into the bathroom after they finally left or the door slamming shut behind him. His sigh of relief audible outside the door as he vowed to drink less beer for the sake of his bladder, especially if he was going to be trapped with so many people.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "The Cave" by Mumford & Sons
> 
> Forgive my sad sketches but I feel some things I can't convey right with just words.


	6. Plans

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Plans are made and family is left behind for the first investigation since that fateful night in the cave. Meanwhile Alias plots amongst their officers while musing upon their past.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry that this is a long chapter, 12 pages, but those song lyrics were a good transition and the latter half didn't seem to work well on it's own.

Lewis had some large stacks of fluffy pancakes ready by the time Arthur walked into the main living area. While Arthur had his arm on, he still wore his oversized white tee and baggy pajama pants, orange with yellow stars. He’d change into the spare set of clothes he kept here after some food. They could grab his vest while they got the van. Vivi was already into her second plate across from him, giving a muffled greeting as he sat down. Before Arthur could ask Lewis about food, he heard a ringing next to him. Despite himself Arthur reached for his phone, it wasn’t there he’d left it so Arthur looked up. Tesoro had a plate full of pancakes which he set down before Arthur before flying off. Shortly Tesoro returning with the maple syrup, the artificial kind Lewis kept around for Arthur and Vivi. The deadbeat began to pour and Arthur gave a nod when it was enough. Handing Arthur a fork the little ghost left him to eat.

 Lewis put some pancakes on a plate with a generous amount of real maple syrup, expensive and richer. Then he walked over to the little raised platform with two bowls, one filled with fresh water, the other for food. Lewis knelt down and placed the plate on top. Within moments Mystery was stirring but he didn’t go to his feeding place until Lewis was back at the stove. With a sniff Mystery began to eat, he didn’t approve of Lewis but even he knew the spirit was an excellent cook.

Lance was in the usually spare seat. Tesoro served him as he had Arthur, Lance eyeing the deadbeat the entire time. Besides a few times that Lewis had come into the shop with food payments Lance’s every experience with the supernatural involved Arthur nearly being killed and property damage. As he ate Lance glanced at Vivi, full of spirit and cunning, and then Lewis, a ghost who could be a lover or fighter, finally his eyes settling on Mystery, a being trying to protect his family…

 “Lewis, Mystery, I kept Arthur safe when those who should be protecting him turned against each other. I won’t hesitate to do the same for Vivi if you two can’t settle down. Remember that no matter what issues you have with each other she comes first or you will lose her. Got it?” Stated Lance, waiting for their reactions.

Lewis nodded without hesitation, his head turning to look at Vivi, a sad smile on his lips. Mystery took much longer but he nodded as well eyes glancing at Lewis then settling on Vivi. The kitsune wanted the best for her, but deep down he knew the best thing was for her was to be happy. This adjustment, just to see Lewis as a valid being, would take time for Mystery but thankfully time was something he had. Vivi cleared her throat to break the now awkward silence.

“Now that has been addressed, we need to make some plans, travel, lodging, supplies but first, we have to decide who is staying here and who is going after that demon, Alias, because no one is safe alone. “Directed Vivi.

There would be no keeping Vivi from going after the demon, with her would go Lewis and Mystery. Arthur knew they would need him, if not just for his link to the monster but his mechanic and driving skills. The van was big but not enough for four people, a dog and a hamster to spend days in together…

“Vivi how would your family feel about Uncle Lance and Galahad staying with them?” Asked Arthur, Lance had nearly been killed, enchanted guns or not the man would be safer with Vivi’s parents and grandmother.

“I am not staying behind while you face that damn thing! You can’t expect me to be ok with you risking your life while I sit on the sidelines!” Snapped Lance, slamming his hands on the table as he stood up.

“You wouldn’t be on the sidelines, true Vivi’s father is a kitsune as well and her grandmother is magically proficient, but they aren’t enough to protect more than their household. No one in my family has any skills that would help them. The deadbeats will follow me, expect maybe the twins but they can do little more than warn people. I need you to stay to keep my family safe along with Vivi’s. We’ll have Arthur’s back and you saw, he isn’t helpless against this kind of stuff.” Soothed Lewis as he gave Lance his full attention after turning off the stove top.

“My family owns a two-story house with a guest room and a futon couch. Everyone could sleep there, Grandma keeps the place well warded and has some small enchanted items she can loan. The amount of people and magical energy there would greatly dissuade the demon from attacking at night. The items would allow you and the Peppers to work safely. “Reasoned Vivi.

“Fine just stop trying to twist my arm. I’ll help keep your families safe and the businesses running but you take care of him. Arthur if you come back missing another limb you get to buy the supplies this time. I’m going to watch TV while you guys come up with the rest.” Grumbled Lance before heading towards the couch.

The deadbeat twins began the dishes as Lewis sat down in his regular spot, he and Vivi would call their respective families when they were done here.

“Well we have our roster, for base and away. I assume my poor van is travel and lodging as always? It’s not like we can make reservations without knowing where we are going.” Mused Arthur, setting his elbows on the table as his plate was taken away.

“Travel yes, your van has most of the supplies we need besides fresh food and a few specialized spell ingredients. As for lodging naps of course and if we can’t find a hidden spot for Lewis to make something. “Replied Vivi which made Lewis perk up.

“It took a week of rest to gather enough power to make that mansion. I don’t think I could do it again.” Disputed Lewis, he didn’t want her to think he could just make full sized houses for them every night.

“Lew-Lew, sweetie, cutie-pie that mansion was excessively huge with rips in reality, I’m just asking for a two-bed hotel room with a shower every other night or so.” Countered Vivi as she looked at Lewis with puppy eyes, which made him relent, he could make a two-room dwelling.

“I can do that if there is water nearby for the shower. As for food it’ll be mostly campfire faire and what I can make in a pan with my flaming hands…So how about I go shopping and you two take Lance to his house so he and you, Arthur, can get what is needed. Then drop him off with your family, Vivi. Meet me at Pepper Paradiso so I can explain to my parents and recall Dulce, Negrita and Lindo?” Suggested Lewis.

“Solid plan, we’ll take my car, you take your SUV. You’re forgetting something though.” Replied Vivi with a sly grin which made Lewis raise a brow.

“She means your birthday. We can’t do a party or spend hours around a campfire but…grab some CDs anything you like, and we’ll use it as travel music. We’ll also give you our gifts when we stop tonight.” Clarified Arthur at Lewis’s continued confusion, his smile forced as he thought of the upcoming drive with Vivi…

Lewis didn’t bother arguing that they had much more important things then remembering his birthday, wasn’t his real one either, it was the day he found the Peppers after being left to die in an alley by his papá.  Also, what was a birthday to the dead? However, he had agreed before and if picking a few CDS while accepting gifts made his friends happy with everything going on then it was worth it. So, he gave a simple nod, smiling as he saw that goofy smile on Arthur’s face and excitement in Vivi’s eyes.

“Look at you two coming up with such good plans and I’m supposed to be the leader.” Gushed Vivi as she stood up and grabbed both of them into a hug.

Arthur flailed for a moment at the suddenness while Lewis turned to give her one. Mystery walked over and leaned against Vivi’s leg. When Vivi released them, she took Lewis’s hand to lead him to the bedroom to get dressed while Arthur went to the bathroom to change his clothes. Mystery jumped onto the couch next to Lance and watched TV until his charges were ready, Vivi and Lewis each with a daypack. Lance gathered his guns, Galahad was back in Arthur’s pocket. Lewis spilt off from the group after they reached the parking lot, the others would cram into Vivi’s powder blue Volkswagen Beatle. Arthur caught his sight and Lewis could see him mouth “Take me with you”. Lewis shook his head and Arthur looked like he’d been sentenced to death as he was led away.

Lewis looked at his SUV, it was his first vehicle and like the semitruck, which they had left in a parking to be called in, he was able to return it to normal. He had moved his supplies back into the van; spice rack, camp grill, rotisserie spit, log tweezers, tongs, digital meat thermometer, grill sit, Dutch oven, mess kit pans and finally telescoping marshmallow sticks.  It was actually less than when Lewis was alive, now that he had no fear of burning himself and he didn’t need sleeping supplies, toiletries or clothes.

 Lewis fiddled with the radio, ejecting the CD and placing them in a case. Satisfied Lewis took off for the store which didn’t take long, he really just had to grab some vegetables, bread, drinks, a few pounds of ground beef with some cold cuts and cheese. Simple and versatile ingredients available due the others keeping the mini freezer/fridge in good working order. Arthur had made it, more powerful but more space for its size then average.

It wasn’t long before Lewis was parking behind _Pepper Paradiso,_ the food in thermal bags to stay cool. He came in through the back, with a few words he had a waiter fetching his parents to meet him upstairs in their living room upstairs. His sisters were heard before he even opened the door, battle cries and laughter. He expected the sight before him at the top of the stairs but it didn’t make it any less touching to behold.

Each girl had a nerf gun and vest, so did their corresponding deadbeat. Belle was trying to snipe her siblings from a make shift fort, Dulce providing cover fire. Cayenne did guerrilla attacks, running off after every attack, Negrita cackling above her and watching her back. Paprika was just running, trying to dodge and shoot as much as she could, Lindo getting off only a shot or two with her little pistol. There where darts everywhere and one bounced off of Lewis’s sunglasses followed by the sound of feet running away and Cayenne’s laughter.

“Hola mis hermanas, I have to explain some things so please meet me at the chair.” Bade Lewis before making his way to the a worn but very plush leather arm chair in the corner.

The sisters and three deadbeats came up to meet him, the latter beginning to get restless in their movements from the emotions they sensed in their source.

“What’s wrong Lewis?” Asked Belle, noting how the deadbeats were fidgeting and no longer smiling.

“I’ll let Mom and Dad elaborate but I have to go out of town with the rest of the gang to tie up an old investigation. That means Dulce, Negrita and Lindo have to come with me, I’ll be too far away to sustain them outside the locket.  Tesoro will be here though to play with and if anything seems wrong tell him and I’ll hear and see you through him. Stick together so it is easier for him to watch you. Now come here for a hug.” Communicated Lewis as he held out his arms.

The girls jumped into the chair at Lewis. He wrapped his arms around them in a bear hug, kissing each on top of their heads before releasing them. They might be kids but they weren’t stupid, it was clear Lewis was worried and he usually told them the basics of any investigation he was going on. When he came back, he recounted the events, often in a dramatic tale, expect for the one when he hadn’t come back for a year and came back dead. Lewis still hadn’t told them about that night, they’d learned third hand from their parents, a bad thing had made Arthur push Lewis off a cliff and Lewis had been sick for a year. Their big brother refused to speak on the issue expect simple lectures about how revenge did nothing but hurt more people, don’t assume people’s intentions you have to talk to them and listen to warning signs.

“Are you going after the bad thing?” Asked Paprika and Lewis went skeletal to hide his tells only for that action to be his worst one.

“You are! Why? We missed you Big Bro!” Snapped Cayenne as she punched his arm.

“It wants to hurt more people and we’re the only ones who know about it. I promise I won’t be gone long, I’ll call home every night and I’m a ghost, it can’t hurt me now.” Replied Lewis, he knew that last part was a lie, the demon couldn’t exorcise him but its claws had sliced his form and it could hurt him by harming those he loved.

“Do Mom and Dad know?” Inquired Belle.

“No, I asked Jim to fetch them so I could…How about you all go to your room and say goodbye the deadbeats?” Replied Lewis and the girls nodded, Belle having to usher her younger sisters onward.

“How long have you been listening?” Asked Lewis as his parents came from the stairwell.

“Enough…Lewis you all told us it was a demon that killed you. Arthur had to lose his arm to get it out of him. Mystery destroyed your corpse and altered your mind to keep you from becoming another puppet for it until you left that damn cave. Don’t lie and say it can’t hurt you directly, not even considering what it can do to Arthur and Vivi…We can’t lose you again.” Reminded Mrs. Pepper, her stern expression faltering with the last line.

“It can hurt me, hit, claw, bite and burn me, torment my friends like it has Arthur every night since I died. As a demon it can’t exorcise me and no matter what wounds I receive a rest in my locket restores me…I will return but only when it’s safe to do so.” Assured Lewis, trying to sound confident considering he was sitting and his parents standing, it made him feel like a child being scolded.

“Lewis why do you have to do this? You’ve been through enough; done enough and paid enough to exceed any expectations anyone ever had for you or repent for any wrongs. We’ve forgiven you, the girls have forgiven you, Vivi and Arthur have as well for something not entirely your fault. You’ve done so much thinking you owe us and the world when we owe you. Why can’t that satisfy you?” Pleaded Mr. Pepper, taking Lewis’s hand into his and looking his son in the sockets which soon returned to eyes as skull was covered by face.

“I came back distorted by a thirst for vengeance, I stayed due to my desire to protect and not just Vivi. That demon tried to kill Arthur last night because he can see through its eyes as he sleeps. Lance would have been killed as well and there was little, they could have done to prevent it. It wants to teach me, make me lose what little of my humanity I still have, if I keep resisting and stay in Tempo…

“We can’t let it roam free, it has a cult, plans of resurrection and Arthur feels any harm that comes to its left arm. There is no one else and I can’t let people get hurt when I can prevent it, you didn’t raise me like that.” Reasoned Lewis, his tone tired but resolute.

“No, we didn’t, we taught you not to be complacent in the injustices of this world because evil triumphs when good men do nothing. If you feel you must leave to do this then I trust your judgement, you have earned that. Please be careful, don’t get harmed rushing on our account and…just because you’re dead doesn’t mean your pain matters less.” Responded Mrs. Pepper, her tone worried.

 “Lewis we will properly celebrate your birthday when you get back but I think we should give you our gift now.” Suggested Mr. Pepper and Mrs. Pepper shushed Lewis before he could object to gesture behind the chair.

Lewis followed the directions and he saw a large magenta bag with purple tissue paper. Grabbing the handles, he picked up the bag, it was rather light despite its size.  He turned around and sat down on the chair with the present on his lap. Lewis put a hand inside, past the tissue paper and felt something large, soft and very familiar with its thick fur. A twinkle of hope appeared in Lewis’s strange eyes and he pulled the object out, a smile on his face as he took it in.

It was an alpaca plushie, still large enough for him to hold in his arms and long ago he had been able to use it as a body pillow. It was handmade with black button eyes, lilac fluff with lavender suede for the legs and face, black leather for the hooves.  His mamá had made it for him when he was still in her womb and it was the only thing, besides his first name, he kept from his birth family. After 7 years with three little sisters it had been stolen, stained, ripped and given haircuts until Lewis put it in his closet at age 18, finding it hard to look at and embarrassed for people to see if they came in his room. Now the toy was in his arms in all its former glory, chipped button eyes shining, fur uniform, soft and clean, seams neat and leather no longer falling apart.

“Señor Puff, he looks better then you ever saw him, better than he had for years before I knocked on your door…How?” Asked Lewis, his loving gaze, full of wonder going from the plush to his parents.

“Paprika thought you needed something fluffy that wasn’t Mystery. Cayenne remembered Señor Puff, especially how sad you looked when you put him away. Belle found a “toy hospital” online. With some pictures they suggested sewing a new layer over him, so everything he was is in there but preserved within a new skin. They used the same eyes so some part of his old self was on the outside. There is another surprise, flip him over. “Prattled Mr. Pepper, almost as excited as Lewis.

Lewis flipped over the plush to find something that hadn’t been there before, a pocket, strong and hemmed.  It was rather broad and seemed big enough for…

“We know you can’t sleep. Your locket just laying on a pillow, out in the open. That doesn’t seem proper or safe, especially if you are traveling. Having your childhood plush, which kept the nightmares away could protect you now. A lot of thieves will pocket a locket, few will fill their arms with a stuffed animal. “Explained Mrs. Pepper before she looked at Mr. Pepper and he nodded before calling the sisters in and all of them stood before Lewis.

Mr. Pepper made a motion with his finger and in unison they sang “Happy Birthday”

Lewis was grinning like an idiot, tears of joy leaked from his eyes as he blinked. They loved him, celebrated him, gave to him and from the gift they weren’t pretending he was alive but reassuring him it didn’t matter. Paprika started the family hug, leaping into Lewis’s lap and soon he was immobilized by the entire family, including the deadbeat sisters, thankfully the chair wasn’t a recliner. There were mutterings of love and affection that ended only with a knock on the doorframe followed by a cough.

Vivi was looking sheepish, very rare for her. Arthur was rubbing the back of his neck, his vest back in place.  Lewis could tell Arthur was still shaken from the ride but by the time at least Vivi hadn’t gotten pulled over. His family started undoing the embrace, the deadbeats going through his chest into the locket inside.

The family said their farewells, Lewis informing them of the living arrangements and soon he was leaving the restaurant with Vivi and Arthur.

“Señor Puff?” Inquired Vivi as she looked at the plush Lewis was holding as they approached the van.

Lewis’s eyes went wide and he looked at the stuffed animal to her, if he could blush, he would be. He’d put the plush up in the closet before he met Vivi and hadn’t taken it out since or told Vivi about it.

“He’s had that purple fluff ball as long as I’ve known him, used to bring it every time he stayed at my house until he was 18 because his sisters liked to “make it pretty”. Finally put it in his closet to spare it any more torture.” Explained Arthur, his tone not teasing just stating fact as he got in the driver’s seat.

Lewis glared at him as he floated Señor Puff around Arthur’s head into the back of the van before leaving for his SUV. Soon he returned with the groceries and CDs, bringing them through the back doors of the van. He was silent as he put them away while Arthur drove out of the parking lot. Lewis handed _The Greatest Showman_ CD to Arthur.

“Seriously a soundtrack?!” Blurted Arthur as he looked at the cover.

“It was a wonderful movie and Hugh Jackman is a gift to mankind.” Defended Vivi, a serious look on her face.

“Fine! Guess I should be glad you didn’t bring “Phantom of the Opera”…Oh you big shit you did didn’t you?!” Groaned Arthur, catching Lewis’s expression in the review mirror.

“I’ll put it on when it’s my turn to drive tonight.” Chuckled Lewis, Arthur didn’t like songs that needed context or opera.

“We don’t even know where we’re going and the van can’t run forever.” Grumbled Arthur as he put the CD in.

“As much as I wish it wasn’t so, I believe the cave would be the best place to start. It’s three days from here. If the demon and his cult are not there then I will have to use your pin again. Though I have a feeling it will find us before we find it.” Informed Mystery.

Silence lingered in the air even as the upbeat “The Greatest Show” began to play:

_“Ladies and Gents this the moment you’ve waited for._

_Been searching in the dark your sweat soaking through the floor._

_And buried in your bones is an ache that you can’t ignore,_

_Taking your breath, stealing your mind and all that was real is left behind.”_

_Don't fight it, it's comin' for you, runnin' at ya_

_It's only this moment, don't care what comes after_

_Your fever dream, can't you see it gettin' closer?_

_Just surrender 'cause you feel the feelin' takin' over_

_It's fire, it's freedom, it's floodin' open_

_It's a preacher in the pulpit and your blind devotion_

_There's somethin' breakin' at the brick of every wall_

_It's holdin' all that you know, so tell me do you wanna go?_

Laying amongst pillows in various shades of green Alias faced upwards, the eye on his face closed while the one in his hand was open wide, glowing and unfocused. He could see the various meters in the dashboard, the road before him, hear the conversation between the four beings, three supernatural and one mortal but growing familiar with magic. It had been years since Alias had so much fun plotting where they could actually be acted and not dwelled on until they were irrelevant. No longer trapped in the cave of his death after a blotched exorcism when the demon attempted to go from a teenager to the priest, they hadn’t expected him to have backup.  

They were usually so prideful, so confident, so unaware until they met a demon. Then Alias ruined them by showing them knowledge their God kept from them, either making them lose their faith or bringing various levels of insanity. Along the way Alias copied their memories, made them commit their taboos and live their worst fears, then jumped to the next person. That’s what they got for preaching hate and closed-minded thinking to the masses and the price the masses paid for being sheep.  Helplessness and ruin for tormenting Alias since childhood, when the name was Thomas Sage, a scholar who came to Texas, when it was still independent, to teach. He had never able to love who he wanted.

Thomas broke his back, burdened his mind and poured his heart out for his students. Even when Thomas made the pact for knowledge, given to him in a single book that’s contents changed based on his desires, it was to benefit them all, he was going to hell anyway, or so he thought. With that knowledge Thomas figured out how to make money to take care of the kids, make the town defenses better and most useful subjects to teach and the easiest ways to teach them. Thomas knew of learning disorders that humanity wouldn’t know for over a century and how best to address them. Anything to keep his students from falling into the same cycle as their ancestors and it was working. The students weren’t dropping out at nearly the rate they were, a few graduating as they became more engaged because Thomas knew why they might not be and how to fix it if possible. Yet after 5 years the town wasn’t grateful, they blamed him for their children wanting more; tolerance, understanding, kindness and just away from the life their parents tried to trap them in.

It had been too much for Thomas when a father came raging at him assuring the boy God didn’t hate homosexuals. Thomas only been trying to get the child off the same path he was on, alone, bitter and now damned. So, he admitted his sexuality and his pact, daring them to punish him. They tried but knowledge is power and Thomas had learned something about everything, including magic. He escaped with his book, journal, his faithful cat and fleeing to that cave, bullets lodged in his back. In that cave Thomas fell into a fever as infection slowly killed him. Thomas had all the knowledge on how to treat the wounds but he couldn’t reach them. By the time death took Thomas he was laughing hysterically at the tragic comedy of it all. His loyal cat feeding on bats instead of his corpse until it was found…

The town no longer existed, appears the doctor had been using contaminated instruments on his patients. He had not been washing them, even ones he shouldn’t have used, after performing an unnecessary autopsy on the rotting cadaver of the former school teacher. Only the young and healthy survived, most of them children, it had been quite the scandal as the nearby communities tried to take in the orphans and bury the dead. The doctor was hanged, his dying pleas that the dead school teacher made him do it.

Alias smiled at the memory, that was he became them, and a full demon before the end of his first year of death and only gotten stronger before stabilizing at three. Alias still had that book, had only gotten more, writing another to save the best. As they had always thought, knowledge supplemented one’s natural abilities, pens able to sharpen the sword. After having achieved revenge and with the never-ending pursuit of information to keep from crossing should the patron become displeased. Yet something was missing and that void only grew in the cave, then something moved into Tempo, days from the cave. After a decade of waiting and increasing activity to lure the growing power it finally wandered into the caverns.

A young man, powerfully built, passionate and psychic with hints of the heavens, a perfect protégé. Alias couldn’t possess with his innate abilities. With the others, the kitsune, it’s spawn and the mortal he would never get a chance alone with this “Lewis”. So, Alias went for the blond, his feelings of brokenness and incompleteness, poor child had no idea, allowed the demon entry through the cut on his palm. There had been a struggle, first trying to convince Arthur with envy of Lewis for having Vivi, then flipping that, then shame of Lewis knowing how low Arthur had gotten, had seen it and only pitied him.

Then the puppet spoke, a feeble warning, so Alias had no choice but kill without an intro lecture. Well it would give Lewis a reason to stay in this realm if only to find out why his best friend had killed him. Then there was pain, tearing and then Alias was just an arm, fleeing on fingers. For almost a year Alias was unable to find the prospective protégé and neither could Arthur. When the mechanic did, it had been reason to celebrate. Lewis had been losing himself to his rage and on his way to becoming a demon. Had been ready to kill his best friend after running said friend off the road with his former lover in the back. The battle only heightened Alias’s excitement about the prospect. 

Alias celebrated by starting a cult, finding a leader in Richard Miller, the owner of a half-way house with a strong community presence. They would break down the superstitions and barriers between humans so they could focus on the pursuit of knowledge instead of petty issues like racism, sexism and homophobia. People would indulge in their sins together, under them. Richard had gathered people, the desperate, bitter and left behind in exchange for a return. With their power and the books, Alias was restored to a full form. Yet the flesh and bone of the arm bonded the demon to Arthur and unable to possess others. The left eye also stayed in that hand, a weakness and adjustment. Alias hated it, they felt trapped and disabled. Well the person Alias selected for the solution was rather handsome and in good social standing and power. Though he was married with children, a complication with many solutions…There was a knock on their door and with a grumble they gave permission.

The man who entered was of average height, fit build with a good-looking face to the point he stood out but not too much. His black eyes behind green oval glasses matched his slightly shaggy hair, not messy but casual to contrast with his clean-cut mustache and goatee. With his khakis and green button up, he gave a feel of approachability.

“Teacher, our people at the hospital have informed us Mr. Baker has moved up his vacation to Wednesday.” Informed the man, voice steady.

“Richard I am sure you are aware this is not good, he wasn’t supposed to leave until next Sunday. It there any way he can be stalled?” Questioned Alias.

“No, he cited his father going for a surgery before he would have gotten back as the reason. As one of the heads of the hospital we have no one who can deny his request or tie it up without losing their position.” Replied Richard and underneath his cool façade Alias could sense fear, fear of the wrong things.

“Richard we will move up the date of the ritual in that case.  We need him, no power can go without resources, food and water are easy enough to attain in this country of excess, there will always be the disenfranchised but medicine, skilled doctors and facilities are not. I need him before his vacation so I have time to acclimate before resuming his duties...Otherwise I must choose someone else. You know what that means right?” Spoke Alias, his palm extended to glare at Richard, the arm riddled with scars that were getting smaller with every hour thanks to his “meal” earlier.

Richard went pale, he knew the demon was impatient and while Alias had promised not to expel him like he would Mr. Baker it was hard to trust someone that much. His hand clutched at the vial under his shirt filled with herbs, bones and magic, half of a pair. Heartbeat quickened as Alias stood up, waltzing over to him and looming over him.

“Oh, do you not trust me? I have never hidden my intentions before and you are my high priest. I need your modern human touch so I wouldn’t completely take you. What good would raising your son’s spirit be if I did? Now see to the changes and give little Robby my greetings when you visit his vessel tonight. “Dismissed Alias and after a bow the demon was left alone.

Returning to their pillows the demon laid down, a smirk on their face. They’d get a body, a living body one way or another. Richard would indeed have to stay but barely until Alias was comfortable with how to run the former conman’s network. That being said Alias enjoyed making the man squirm thought that would be slightly unpleasant in the same body. Linked to a possessed mannequin was not ideal though, the magic needed a living source to keep the boy’s spirit on this plane, the vial just let Richard know where it was. Perhaps if Mr. Baker didn’t work out, they would give Richard one more chance, it would give him more time to torment the Mystery Skulls. It still was an inconvenience and could ruin everything.

“Master Alias, may I have the pleasure of your presence?” Asked an appealing female voice with a slight growl.

“Of course, Mara, I know you will not waste my time.” Agreed Alias, voice soft and causal.

“I have gathered the bone fragments, small but many, I will be able to work with them. The basement is ready for the ritual, we just need the host and the crystal to be filled. “Informed Mara, yellow eyes gleaming in the shadows.

“Admirable my dear considering the news Richard just delivered, it helps with the mortal stupidity. We only need a human’s worth of life force; any extra power will go to you so aim high.” Instructed Alias which earned a purr in agreement, bringing a smile to his face of pride.

“Check on the second prospect, take reinforcements with you. If he does not comply use them for the crystal but wait a day before doing that, we may get another use out of them. If that is the case, aim for the girl. Do not use the Young One.” Ordered Alias and after a bow the figure shut the door.

A wicked smile spread across the demon’s face, the Mystery Skulls were not just sticking to plan but the updated schedule as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "The Greatest Show" from The Greatest Showman.


	7. Appease

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis is left alone with his thoughts and a figure from the past is found worse for wear.

Lewis was driving the van, it was past midnight and everyone else was asleep. Their breathing and beating hearts staved off the murky memories of that lonely year. Strange how much more one could sense life when dead, to Lewis it was reassuring but to others, without companion ship or memories, it must be maddening. The fights, Alias and Mystery, had weakened him and he was nearing his usual resting time. With the road empty and dark Lewis settled on his in-between form to conserve energy complete with his suit. Still there was a smile on his face and a gleam in his glowing eyes.

In his front pocket was a golden pocket watch with a chain. The surface decorated with runes around a quartz cabochon so flawless it looked like glass. As Lewis drove ambient energy was pulled into the enchanted accessory like a wireless charger. A gift from Vivi so he wouldn’t have to worry about his locket using demonic energy to restore him again. She’d been working on it beforehand in hopes it would make maintaining a living appearance easier.

 The chest pocket held a new pair of sunglasses, custom made by Arthur. Overall the sunglasses were much stronger than those one could find at a store and looked more like prescription sunglasses. They were less bulky with a strap so they couldn’t fall off or be easily removed. The lenses made so it easier for Lewis to see out and harder for others to see inside. Lewis had been taken aback by how perfect the gifts were and how much the materials must have cost. His friends had simply dismissed his worries claiming the gifts were for two birthdays. Lewis felt a twist in his chest as he remembered his 22nd birthday, alone with the deadbeats and full of bitterness and rage, the day just another thing Arthur had taken from him. Lewis shook his head to clear it, that wasn’t him anymore, he was a guardian now not an avenger though he was dead either way but at least he was still here.

Glowing eyes landed on Mystery still in the front seat, the kitsune hadn’t gotten him anything, just wished him a happy birthday under Vivi’s glare when the presents were given. Mystery still hadn’t apologized for the attack, that sent a flare of anger through Lewis. He was dead, he hadn’t seen why his birthday needed to be celebrated so the lack of gift was fine, but to not apologize for attacking someone on their birthday was wrong.  It hadn’t even been a small attack, Lewis had teeth marks in his right hand where Mystery had bit him that wouldn’t disappear until he rested.

 Lewis knew the ancient spirit saw him as a young upstart trying to replace him in Vivi’s life. A foolish notion of jealously because Lewis was grateful, even more so now, to have Mystery at his side to help protect Vivi. He had often expressed that gratitude in life, buying dog toys and making homemade dog treats, still did.  Apparently, Mystery didn’t remember that or didn’t care but Lewis wasn’t one to give up. He’d find a way to get the kitsune to see they could work together for Vivi’s sake, food was definitely a weakness he could exploit.

However, there was a harder to fix issue, one that was about his very nature, his new inhuman nature, which Lewis couldn’t change no matter how much he wanted too. Lewis didn’t look or ask Vivi to research resurrection for one simple reason, he wouldn’t leave her to face centuries alone, mourning him and Arthur. For that Lewis would become anything as long as Vivi wanted him. Mystery made it very clear he thought being dead meant Lewis should be gone, he hadn’t even come back to check on him, knowing he’d become a spirit. Mystery had just kept his mouth shut, let him suffer and in doing so made his partners suffer. Lewis gripped the steering wheel as he remembered the closet Mystery came to an apology.

“Eventually you would have been a rabid being, no rational thought or restrain, needing exorcism. I am sorry but there was no other way, I had to protect the living, I had to protect my grandchild.”

It hurt and reminded Lewis just how little he mattered now that he was dead. Going insane in solitude and possibly becoming a demon didn’t mean anything compared to the comfort of his living companions, even when they were safe, to Mystery at least.  Mystery had even bitten him less than an hour after waking, not even fully healed because his form was powering itself with residual demonic energy. Lewis was trying to look on the bright side, see the other side like he had as a boy, wanting a compass for Christmas to find his way home because his mother “forgot” him somewhere again. He could see the truth now, guess at their reasons, not want to seek justice, want to prove his worth so he wouldn’t be left again. However deep-down Lewis knew he didn’t deserve cruelty from those around him, no one did, especially in their own home. Mystery’s words echoed in his skull:

“I won’t exorcise you but I am going to do all in my power to make you realize you are an anchor, not a life preserver, around her neck. Perhaps then you’ll disappear so they can heal from that night without a constant reminder.”

 A growl came from Lewis as his living face fell away, he might be a stable spirit now but he could still get livid and right now he wanted to yell at Mystery, make him hurt. Lewis shook his head, he couldn’t show anger outside of a fight, they’d think he was regressing and part of Lewis feared he was. He couldn’t entertain fantasies of revenge, not against Mystery not even against Alias, he couldn’t let himself become a true monster again.

Glowing irises went back to the road, skull swaying to the title song of _Phantom of the Opera_ which he turned up a bit to distract him. Lewis didn’t think of stopping, the music and focusing on the road helping to clear his mind, barely aware of his powers replacing the gas. Only when Arthur was moving in the back seat shortly after dawn did Lewis resume his face and a tired smile.

Arthur stretched with a yawn, his eyes going wide as Lewis hit a bump as he was down an arm to support himself. With some flailing the mechanic regained his balance before attaching his arm. Then he was draped over the seat and looking at the fuel gauge.

_You’ve been granted three wishes_

_Say goodbye to your mother, your father, your son_

_I can hear your pulse racing from here_

_Sitting next to this gun beats your heart in your mouth_

“You stop for gas last night?” Asked Arthur which made Lewis stiffen as he suddenly realized something.

“No, didn’t need to.” Replied Lewis, not looking at Arthur, if he could sweat, he would be.

“Lewis, Big Guy, how is the tank still half full if you didn’t?” Inquired Arthur, then he noticed the purple crackle of energy go across the gauges.

“Are you possessing my van again?!  Don’t you remember last time!?” Blurted Arthur immediately the van lurched as the purple crackle stopped.

Lewis managed to pull over on the side of the road and park safely, looking terrified.

 “I’m sorry, I know we made a no possessing things that aren’t mine rule. I didn’t realize I hadn’t gotten gas. I was so caught up in my own head, I didn’t mean to break the rule.” Expressed Lewis, his words a rush and his accent slipping in noticeably.

“Lewis are you-“Began Arthur as he reached for Lewis only for the larger man to flinch away as if afraid to be hit, glowing eyes wide.

_Don't blame, blame, blame (I got you, I got you)_

_Oh blame, blame, blame (I got you, I got you)_

_Oh blame, blame, blame (I got you, I got you)_

_Oh blame, blame, blame (I got you, I got you)_

“I didn’t break the van, I wasn’t going to, I promise. I’m better, I don’t do that any-“Sputtered Lewis only to have something soft thrust into his arms, Señor Puff, and despite himself Lewis clung to the plush like a lifeline, burying his face in it.

“Lewis, I love my van and the last time you…No, I was wrong to snap at you, I trust you behind the wheel when I went to sleep so I should trust you to not break it with your powers. Also, we made that rule so you wouldn’t overextend yourself. You’ve been up 24 hours and used quite a bit of power. Rest, I’ll take over.” Soothed Arthur as put a hand on Lewis’s shoulder.

“What about breakfast and Vivi?” Came the muffled reply after a few moments.

“Vivi got some breakfast bars, pop tarts and doughnuts. She’d want you to get the energy back and a mental break. Put your locket in the alpaca and I’ll take care of the rest. “Assured Arthur as he rubbed Lewis’s back.

Lewis removed his face, tears in his eyes, wisps from them coming off the stuffed animal’s fur. Glowing eyes looked into amber and Lewis could tell Arthur wasn’t mad and was actually rested.

“I’m sorry for getting like that, it’s been so long and I’m grown, I’m dead. There’s no reason I-“Started Lewis before Arthur put his metal arm around him and gave a half hug.

_Fall upon your knees saying_

_"This is my body and soul here"_

_Fall and begging, pleading_

_"You’ve got the power and control here"_

_This is my body, this is my soul_

“Lewis you were 11 when you were left beaten and to die in an alley by your birth dad. You faked amnesia, losing everything but Señor Puff including justice, then risk going back. Now a demon is playing on your fear that your birth family was right to treat you worse then a dog. They are wrong and that demon is a liar. I’m not as strong as you but I’ll do all I can to help you realize that you are the kindest and most helpful guy I know and you deserve to be happy. “Promised Arthur, earning him a half hug from Lewis through the seat.

 “Thank you mi compañero.” Whispered Lewis, his form becoming skeletal so he could grab his locket.

Once his locket was in the pocket Lewis set the plush down and retreated into it. Arthur grabbed Señor Puff and put it in Vivi’s arms so she curled around it. Then the mechanic scrambled over the seat and got into the driver’s seat. He saw movement, Mystery was up, laying down and had seen all of what had transpired.

 “Vivi told me about what she walked in on…I’ll lose another limb before I let anyone feed his pain when he should be feeling safe. I’m the only one who gets to be an emotional mess alright?” Stated Arthur, his tone challenging.

“I took your limb to save you, I will not take another because you defend him. Vivi already talked to me and your uncle made his statement. I will not be so open in my disagreement again.” Responded Mystery, not looking at Arthur but the road as if to say they had more important things.

Arthur knew he wouldn’t get anywhere and after a glare started the van, pulling back onto the road. It wasn’t until noon did Vivi wake up, sitting up with a yawn. She was confused by the alpaca plushie in her arms until she noticed the weight. Taking out Lewis’s locket she smiled as it beat in her hands, increasing pace before Lewis appeared before her, first in business suit then living projection. Lewis hugged Vivi and kissed her forehead, the gesture returned though the kiss was on his nose.

“Lewis your stuff is up front. Can someone hand me a breakfast bar, an apple and cinnamon one?” Asked Arthur from the front.

“Sure thing!” Responded Vivi and soon said bar was in Arthur’s right hand, the wrapper ripped and partially down.

Lewis retrieved his things, phasing his hand through the seat. The sunglasses went on his head, the strap tightened so it was snug. Then he put the pocket watch in his vest pocket and latched it safely before looking at the time, his smile leaving his face. He needed to make lunch since he had skipped breakfast, so had everyone else apparently. Before he could voice this Lewis felt a pull, like a physical cry for help and a chaotic energy too much like his had been. Looking over the seat Lewis could see the road was flanked by brush and forest. His eyes went to the left, the call was coming from there, Lewis noted that Mystery and Vivi were glancing that way as well.

“Arthur take the next left. Someone needs help.” Directed Lewis, Vivi nodding behind him so there was no debate when Arthur did just that.

The left turned out to be a road, unkempt and disappearing. While not very old the broken door was half off its hinges and swaying in the breeze suggested it had been abandoned for some time. Arthur parked the van, eyeing the house warily, only darkness could be seen through the door. There wasn’t a monster running at them but it was rarely that obvious.

“What’s in there?” Inquired Arthur as he glanced at Lewis and Vivi who were also looking at the house.

Vivi shrugged, she had no idea just that there was a call. Lewis knew what was in there, from the call, to the feeling to the aura he saw now…

“A spirit, dead longer then me but not by much, they’ve been alone, completely alone. They don’t have much time…” Described Lewis only to hear a humorless laugh from Mystery.

“It has no time, it’s already begun to demonize. It needs to be exorcised before it hurts someone. Vivi ready the slip please.” Stated Mystery only to look confused as Vivi glared at him.

“You said “before”, so they haven’t hurt anyone yet. They deserve a chance at a good afterlife, either by stabilizing or crossing. We’re going to go talk to them.” Declared Vivi, her arms crossed.

“You guys have fun, I’ll just wait here.”  Avowed Arthur as he sunk into his seat as he could see Lewis looking at him through the review mirror with concerned eyes.

“Arthur I’m not going to force you, not after last time. I just don’t want you to be alone considering we are tracking Alias and his cult. Please come with us? “Requested Lewis, Vivi with puppy dog eyes behind him.

Arthur gave a groan but turned off the van, hooking the keys on his belt, before leaving the vehicle, slamming the door behind him. After exchanging a look Vivi and Lewis left the van, Mystery already beside Arthur who had stopped outside the door. With a sideways glance and nod Lewis was entering the house, magenta light coming from his raised fist.

It was dark inside the house, the afternoon light came in only a few windows, one broken the others dirty. Leaves and other debris were scattered on the floor, thrown in by the wind. The home was barely furnished, a few chairs, a dining set and old appliances. As if for show for buyers despite no sign outside. Lewis’s mind was eased by there being animals, some mice, a racoon and a cat behind the house. Besides a twinge of worry if the cat was being taken care of Lewis gave it little mind. If things were living here then perhaps the spirit wasn’t malevolent. His attention went upstairs, there was a faint aura but intense with the emotions it was experiencing. There was frustration, weariness and anxiety only to turn to excitement as the others came near.  Vivi and Mystery were already inside before Lewis could voice anything as the aura moved quickly and down the stairs.

The spirit before them looked human but floated, form slightly translucent. He was tall, tall enough to make Lewis look only slightly tall, with a strong build. Hair and glowing eyes were dark, almost black, navy blue. Those eyes looked Lewis up and down, an unsettling grin spreading on that ashen face, not in its intent but the familiarity, it made Arthur’s blood run cold. His eyes darted down to see the ghost was wearing black converse, blue jeans, a white shirt and a letterman jacket from the high school Arthur and Lewis graduated from…

“Jared?” Whispered Arthur, hand going to his mouth but too late to stop himself.

Lewis stiffened and the spirit’s grin became devilish as he snatched Lewis’s glasses, phasing them off his face. There was no way Lewis would dare close his eyes as he eyed the spirit warily, its expression falling from mischievous to a sad and soft smile.

“Looks like we were both weak. Some more than others it seems.” Sighed Jared, gesturing the sunglasses towards himself before handing them back to Lewis who put them back on.

“Dying does not make one weak, happens to all of us… Jared what are you doing here?” Inquired Lewis, his expression troubled.

“I felt like you might be like me but I needed to see your eyes, you look very convincing. Must have died quickly…I got lost in the woods during a party, was high and upset with my girlfriend for not…Well I made an ass of myself, maybe that’s why no one tried to stop me…

“I got lost, stepped in an old bear trap, used my knife to get out…Then dragged myself here. No one was here nor did they despite the sale sign… Still not sure if it was thirst or infection that got me but it took too long.” Explained Jared as he settled on his feet, the right leg moving oddly as if it had another joint between knee and ankle drawing attention the spectral blood stain.

“You were a…jerk but you didn’t deserve a slow death or…Jared why are you still here?” Asked Lewis, uneasy that Jared seemed so excited, like a lonely puppy, in life he had been stubborn, cocky and quick to offend.

“Quit being nice, I was a Grade-A Bastard! The shit I said, the things I did…Don’t think I’ve gone mushy though, being…alone gives you time to think, finally using my brain, a bit late though. As for why I’m still here, some lady or guy, it’s really hard to tell, said I made a deal with them. “Replied Jared, going from excited to confused.

“How do you guys know each other? Also, an ambiguous being said you made a deal? What kind of deal?” Inquired Vivi, not liking where this was going.

“ I went to their school from junior year on, tormented Arthur and got Lewis here to finally get in a fist fight. Four against one and he kicked our asses, though perhaps it wasn’t a fair fight. Even a quick death shouldn’t allow you to be so…life like I think. Well I was asking for it anyways.

“Yeah, a deal. Apparently, it was while I was stumbling through the woods and desperately asked for help from anyone, said that I’d do anything to get out. They took it as a deal by leading me here. I think they didn’t make good on it, hell my body’s rotting at the forest edge in the back! If I make it through 3 years here, I’m free, almost time actually, but…somethings wrong, I don’t even understand it but I need help because I don’t always look like me.” Clarified Jared, confusion turning into anxiety in his black and blue eyes.

Lewis put a hand on his shoulder and gave a weak smile before pink flames flashed along his form until he was in his business suit. This got a jump from Jared but once the flames were gone, he settled down, an envious look in his eyes.

“It’s normal to have another form. Let us help you Jared, be it crossing or just getting you out of here. Think about what we can take from here.” Urged Lewis, motioning to his locket as an example.

“My switchblade off my body? I go into it to…sleep and I think it’s important. I don’t want my body to go home, it’s broken bones but that… My dad gave it to me as a kid and I want my little bro, Jeremy, to have it. Maybe I’ll go to the other side if that happens or try to hang out with my bro, have a final talk or something …Maybe I’ll look more like you too if I’m around my family.” Described Jared.

“Like Lewis?” Questioned Vivi, she had an idea what he must look like if he wanted to look like Lewis’s business suit.

“Yeah, this takes a bit of energy but I heard you guys and I’ve been alone so long I didn’t want to make you run away…I’m very tired now.” Responded Jared before blue smoke engulfed his form.

His clothing didn’t change expect gaining a faint blue glow. His skin was ashen grey, he had grey plates like old bone on his limbs. The back of his hands had the metacarpals instead of a solid plate, the tips ended in darkened claws. A skull had replaced the youthful face but unlike Lewis there was a neck and a lower jaw with five instead of three teeth that were sharper. Nostril hole was dividing into two. The two small horns were coming from the forehead, no projection of hair to be seen.  Sockets narrowed at them, taking in their reactions, not liking what he was seeing.

Lewis was tensed, struggling not to assume a boxing stance as his protective instincts took hold. Arthur was terrified but putting his metal arm in front of Vivi who was giving Jared a sad look. Jared did not expect the snarling dog to speak:

“It’s too late for him.”

“What do you mean too late you son of a-“Snarled Jared, blue smoke clouding around him which smelled acidic, his voice going from southern drawl to absolutely demonic, only for Lewis to get in front of him so he couldn’t see Mystery.

“Take me to your body.” Insisted Lewis and Jared took a moment to stop trying to glare at Mystery through Lewis before he nodded turning towards the back door.

Lewis motioned for Arthur, who followed after a gulp and a thumbs up from Vivi. Jared stepped onto the grass and took them to the edge of the overgrown yard to where a sapling was growing. At the base was a ribcage, in front a skull on its side, jaws open wide, the rest of the skeleton was slightly scattered but it looked like Jared had been crawling on his stomach towards the cabin…had he even made it inside alive? Lewis could see the ripped remains of the man’s lettermen jacket, only shreds of the leather remaining but some fabric resembling a pocket was there.  Bending down Lewis reached into the pocket, glad he didn’t have a stomach as his fingers brushed actual bone before finding the knife which he pulled out as he floated back.

“That’s my knife, got expelled from one school carrying it but it saved my life a few times…You’ll take that to my brother, alright? He lives where I did when I went to school with you and Arthur.” Described Jared, his voice back to normal, a hopeful look in his sockets.

“I promise, you can rest now.” Replied Lewis as he gave the knife to Arthur since he had real pockets, that was not lost on Jared.

“Smart… I really am sorry for giving you Hell, Arthur. Then for not getting the hint until you beat it into me, Lewis, and what I said about your family…I actually liked their cooking…Tell my bro I’m sorry I’m not there and my mom that I didn’t mean to leave like my dad. I tried so hard to get back…I know something is and was wrong with me after seeing you all boney, here’s hoping your dog is wrong.” Mused Jared as his appearance became what they met but filled into how he looked in life expect for his eyes.

Lewis put a hand on Jared’s shoulder, squeezing it as his own appearance became a living projection. Arthur hesitantly put his hand on Jared’s other arm so he looked down at him, awed by his warmth.

“He’s a downer, don’t worry everything is going to be ok. We forgive you.” Assured Arthur which got a nod from Lewis.

“Thank you knuckleheads.” Sobbed Jared as he pulled them both into headlocks before he started to fade away, his hold gone when nothing remained.

“Always feels uplifting when that happens.” Expressed Lewis as he looked towards Arthur who shook out his shoulders from the lingering touch.

“Sometimes bittersweet, never knew a ghost who was crossing before…I don’t want you going anywhere Lewis, losing you once is already too much” Admitted Arthur, a sad tone to his voice as he looked at Lewis who immediately took him into a bear hug.

“That isn’t happening for a long time and I’m more then fine with that for quite a few reasons. Got a precious one right here.” Assured Lewis before he gently kissed Arthur’s forehead before setting him down.

“Let’s go back to the van, I’ll make you, Vivi and Mystery lunch. Your pick since you were brave enough to come back here with him.” Offered Lewis as he turned towards the house.

Arthur put a finger to his chin, tapping in thought about what he had seen in the fridge when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye. It was a very large cat with medium brown fur and dark brown tabby markings sitting on a tree branch. Despite the fur Arthur could tell it was more well fed then a stray should be and it didn’t look matted so perhaps a lost pet? The yellow eyes it looked at Arthur sent a shiver up his spine, they held more cunning then a cat should. It reminded too much of Mystery when Arthur thought him a dog. With a shake it jumped from its perch to land near Arthur. Now he could see that its tail was long and…forked as it spread them before Arthur’s eyes. The only other beings he knew with multiple tails were kitsune, powerful and shapeshifters. Arthur didn’t even wait to see what the cat would do next before he ran into the house screaming.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Merry Christmas and Happy Holidays!
> 
> Song is "Blame" by Bastille


	8. Useless

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gut instinct can be right but clever thinking often wins out over brute force. The Mystery Skulls will learn this the hard way and one of their own is pushed to the brink.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I had a wonderful Christmas and I hope you did too. Happy Holidays and Well Wishes to those who don't celebrate.

The group tensed as Arthur ran in screaming, Vivi the one to stop him by grabbing his upper arms. Lewis knew that terrified look on Arthur’s face, he was running from something. Magenta energy grabbed the back door and shut it, locking the deadbolt. More energy enveloped the front door, righting it on its broken hinges, moving the deadbolt as the hinges were melted together to seal the door. Meanwhile he kept an ear open as Vivi talked to Arthur.

“Arthur what’s wrong? What’s out there?” Inquired Vivi, urgency but no anger in her tone.

“A cat, has multiple tails like Mystery, I though it might be…dangerous…” Began Arthur, his hand grabbing his prosthetic as he glanced at Mystery only to see the kitsune giving him a sad but firm look.

“You are right to assume so, a nekomata is a cat yōkai with two tails, rare outside Japan. I assume you saw what looked like a domestic cat? They start as such but as they grow old their tail splits and they are always malevolent unlike bakeneko, often eating and replacing their owners. The older and worse treated in life before the more powerful they are. They will trick people, eat them, cause great fires and other misfortunes…they have the powers of necromancy.” Explained Mystery, his eyes looking from Arthur to the ground as he spoke before darting to Lewis.

“Inform us the moment you feel anything off. You’ve been dead for awhile and your body was destroyed but it may find a way to have sway over you.  If it formed outside of Japan there are stronger forces at work.  ”  Informed Mystery as he was engulfed in red energy that left behind his kitsune form.

“Arthur get your arm ready, let me know if you need more then the battery. Mystery take the back, you’re more familiar with this. Lewis take the front door, I want you as far away from it as possible. Stay out of business suit unless it’s clear it knows you’re dead.  I’ll take the broken window.”  Instructed Vivi, gesturing as she gave her orders.

They took their places, Arthur muttering as he moved his right hand over his left arm until the golden runes made themselves know as light glowed from within. It was weird for Arthur to be working magic, he was a mechanic and roboticist, but these were enchantments, a sort of magical mechanics. Vivi had overlaid the designs, telling him the words to activate them and he had engraved them on the metal, adding the battery to replace the spells using him. True she had taught him basic defense spells and to supercharge a punch but it left him weakened. His ember eyes darted to Lewis, could that cat really control him? The thought sent a shudder through him that only settled at Lewis giving him a soft smile before he gave another at Vivi, her hands aglow in blue energy. Lewis’s hands were lit in fuchsia flame, as he stood poised by the front door, allowing his presence to become bone chilling and dreadful. He could barely sense anything outside but what he did unsettled him to his core…it was his aura spilt up in pieces.   There was no time to speak before all hell broke loose.

_Tell the world I'll survive_

_Tell the world I'll survive_

_Tell the world I'm alive_

_Tell the world I'll survive_

Vivi let out a gasp before ducking down in a burst of blue energy into her kitsune form, bullets striking the wall behind where she had been as they destroyed what little remained of the window. A vicious snarl came from Mystery as a shield of red energy barely kept him from being shot through the door. With a yelp of fear Arthur dove for the kitchen table, pushing it onto its side to act as a shield as more bullets came through the few intact windows. A hiss came from Lewis as bullets went through his torso, it hurt but was gone almost as quickly as it came. He barely kept the door in place as someone threw themselves against it and the back door at the same time. There was no keeping them both intact and bullets didn’t cause lasting harm to him. The front door cracked into pointed pieces before shattering out with the force of a bomb. Lewis grit his teeth at the sound of pained filled cries, he didn’t like hurting anyone but he would stay the only dead being on this team. Vivi looked at Arthur with a flick of her smaller tail and he nodded, the others facing away from him. There was a moment of silence as footsteps approached, figures coming through the doorframes into the dark house. There was a knock as Vivi signaled Arthur and he raised his left arm, a ball of gold light in the palm that expanded in a blinding display.

Over the cries of distress and confusion the assailants were ambushed, their guns ripped from their hands with fierce blows to the head. There was crunches and cracks as the guns were destroyed by two strong jaws and a pair of fists, only Arthur salvaging one for bluffing. The group looked at each other, Lewis had his shoulders slumped and head tilted with narrowed eyes, he couldn’t read any of the figures, all he got back was himself and death. Mystery just looked up at Lewis with a nod, no one was dead but this was puzzling.  He trotted up to the nearest figure, spotting a leather pouch around their neck that smelled of ash. Eyes widened behind yellow glasses before there was a snap in the air and toxic yellow crackled over Mystery’s form forcing it back to dog as he slumped to the ground.

“A shame I can’t kill with a single spell since you were all so merciful to my associates, no dead bodies to raise... Oh, please put down the gun child, you’ll only hurt yourself.” Mused a feminine voice as the cat from outside, now as large as a lioness padded inside, her two tails flickering behind her tipped with bright yellow flame.

There was only the sound of claws before Vivi was on top of the massive cat, long jaws going for the neck but barely scratching skin through the thick fur. With a chuckle the nekomata bucked Vivi off and pinned her with a clawed paw that drew blood from her shoulder and side. Vivi turned back human in surprise, finding her tongue stuck to the roof of her mouth, a precautionary curse.

“A feisty fox, perhaps if you had proper claws that would have worked. Now to put a dog to sl-“ Began the nekomata only for a roar of rage to sound as a blur of fuchsia flame hurled itself at her…to bounce off an unseen barrier and reform as Lewis clad in his business suit.

However, Lewis looked less humanoid and more like flames contained within a suit and enshrouding a skull. Every one could feel his heat and the slow burn like the sun on their skin. The air was thick and oppressive, cold dread could be felt inside as there was a sense of impeding doom that made you want to run screaming. Arthur could barely manage to stay, if he didn’t know Lewis, if he didn’t love Lewis, he’d be curled up in the van shaking. Lewis seemed to see nothing but his target and his two arms came together to devolve into a blast of fire so great and bright Arthur had to shut his eyes. When he opened them, Arthur saw the decorations on the wall were ash and the wall itself had been dug by the flames by inches. However, the giant cat was untouched and so was an area extending three feet around it. A fanged mouth grinned back at them, taunting before yellow eyes looked down at Vivi and back at Lewis. The implication clear, Vivi would be dead long before the cat if this continued. Lewis struggled to rein in his appearance but eventually he looked solid in his suit, his pompadour flickering dangerously but pupils in his sockets as they narrowed at the nekomata.

“Ahh, now we understand each other. You can’t sense my men or touch me because we hold what remains of your bones, your frame work in life. Fire, not focused, doesn’t destroy as much as people think, even in professional cremations you can get bone fragments. Now follow me, we have business and it is much too confining in here.” Instructed the cat before taking Vivi by her scarf and dragging her out.

_I want you to know_

_All is blacked out but continues to grow_

_I need you to see_

_Nothing can change unless you believe_

_I won't let it go_

_I'll stick to the plan_

_We're deep in the throes_

Arthur knew he couldn’t pull off a shot worth anything without risking Vivi, her head too close to the beast’s. His ember eyes went to Lewis who was seething with rage, struggling to control his form and impulses to not cause an explosion like the mansion. With a nod Lewis took the gun in his energy and it crumpled into useless metal before he followed the nekomata. The small act of destruction made Lewis feel he was doing something, anything, to protect his loved ones.

Outside were two humans, one a man dressed in all black with a rifle, a pistol on his hip, was hard to define other than he was well built. The other a teal haired woman in a green dress with a thin green cloth wrapped around her eyes. In her hands a clear crystal pyramid, like in Lewis’s vision. Lewis’s sockets narrowed as his glowing irises darted over her before his socket’s widened. The woman was a psychic, primarily a medium if Lewis was reading her right, there was a similar look of recognition from the woman but with far more fear.  Vivi was sat down at the feet of the man, the rifle quickly trained on her head which earned a glare from Vivi. The nekomata turned around with a smug grin, her two minions within her protective shield.

“You have already met my master, Alias. I am his faithful companion Mara, I have been there before the beginning of his pact. He took me down in his descent for power, used the given knowledge to make me more then I could have hoped to be.  I am more then even your dog could expect, both mountain and domestic nekomata. Go against my wishes and the girl dies by a bullet, a waste to us both. Be compliant and only the former puppet dies.” Declared the nekomata as she gestured at Arthur with a paw.

Lewis stood in front of Arthur, a snarling coming from his hollow chest only to stop as the rifle barrel was pressed to Vivi’s head. Even with just a jawless skull everyone could see Lewis contemplated taking the armed man out, fingers curved like claws and stance ready to lunge. Only a slight shake of Vivi’s head kept Lewis from attacking.

“What do you want?” Asked Arthur, his voice shaky not just at the death threat but Lewis wasn’t acting like himself, more like when he was a vengeful spirit, reckless and lethal…

“The ritual requires power, more then slitting a human’s throat can offer. You never get all of the life force that way. Therefore, we need to absorb the lifeforce through that prism, more efficient, portable and cleaner that way. “Answered the woman, her voice sickly sweet as she looked at Arthur, even with the blindfold it was clear she had no qualms about using him as a spell ingredient.

“As for why you, Alias has forbidden the use of his prospective protégé and the spirit haunting here is gone, your fault I assume. Thus, I only have two choices and Arthur you will be less useful down the line.” Explained Mara, baring her fangs in a sinister grin, only to flinch back as a fireball was launched at her only to collide with the barrier.

“I will not hesitate to order her death, now Jessabelle, prepare the prism. Henry put her against the wall, I don’t want you getting surprised if that mutt wakes up. You against the wall as well Arthur. Lewis you can stand at and watch everything unless you wish to run from your failure?” Instructed Mara with a sideways glance at Lewis who was almost shaking with fury, his hair wisping dangerously with glowing pinpricks in his sockets.

_I won't let it go_

_I'll fight til the end_

_And then you will know_

_Who will save you now?_

_Who will save you now?_

_Tell the world I'll survive_

_Who will save you now?_

Who will save you now?

Soon both Arthur and Vivi were against the wall, Jessabelle standing on one side of Mara and Lewis on the other as close as he could. Jessabelle began a chant and the crystal began to glow faintly teal, toxic green runes flaring on its sides. The glowing grew stronger as she chanted, the other two drawn to what she was doing. Vivi moved to look away, giving three winks at Lewis whose sockets went solid as loose stones were picked up and flung into the three cultists with the force of sling shots. One hitting the side of Henry’s head below the eye hard enough to shatter bone. Vivi shot up and elbowed the man in the groin as she stole his gun. The butt of the rifle found itself in the man’s ruined face and he was down with the rifle trained on his face before he passed out.

“Use the girl!” Screamed Mara as she went to shield Jessabelle only for small but growing jaws to snare the leather pouch around her neck, the stones hitting harder causing snaps.

_I will not take from you and you will not owe_

_I will protect you from the fire below_

_It’s not in my mind_

_It’s here at my side_

_Go tell the world I’m alive_

Lewis rushed forward, placing himself in front of Vivi just as a green ray burst from the prism. A bellowing scream resounded as the beam struck him, it burned like fire but it was as cold as ice. It pulled at everything and Lewis couldn’t shrug it off as purple mist was pulled from him into the crystal as ichor began to ooze from within every orifice. Vivi couldn’t move, she was against the wall with Henry’s prone form on one side, Arthur at the other and Lewis in front. Even if she could it was highly unlikely it would do anything to help Lewis as the dark fluid began to trickle from his sockets, nasal hole and neck hole. Lewis’s sockets closed in agony only to open slightly as he felt then heard a crack from his chest. A spiderweb of cracks coming from the back of the locket only to deepen towards the front, worsening with every beat.

“Vivi…I need you to look away.” Growled Lewis with strain, his voice distorted but Vivi didn’t do as asked, eyes wide in alarm and anguish.

“I don’t want you to see-!” Implored Lewis as his clothes began to change into his outfit from that day, his skull covered by his face now a mask of agony and stress, the ichor becoming redder.

Vivi stood up, unsure what she could do as her hands hovered near his face only for his locket to explode moments before Arthur knocked Jessabelle out, stopping the beam.

“I can’t keep it together, I can’t…” Groaned Lewis, his voice ending with a gurgle, before he fell onto Vivi, her eyes widening as she took in his form as they fell flat on the ground.

There was a warm wetness spreading on Vivi from multiple places, too many to count but mostly on her stomach where Lewis’s chest was then her shoulder where Lewis’s face was nestled. Yet it felt wrong, too short and almost like a separate mass from his body. Vivi didn’t look at him, she could guess at what she would see, his skeletal form was missing a lower jaw and neck after all. Never less she clutched Lewis tightly, knowing without an anchor he would be prone to weakening, losing himself until he was like the twin deadbeats.

Mara escaped Mystery’s hold, leaving flesh along with fur in the kitsune’s grip, surrendering her pouch, but curling a tail around the prism, now a sphere of purple within.  Then she was running into the forest, leaving the cultists at the gang’s mercy. Mystery snarled but did not follow, there were more important things here. With a gesture of his paw the bags of bone fragments turned to ash around the cultist’s necks, the kitsune gave little regard if they were burned by it, only Mara’s was left. Mystery did care that Arthur was frozen still with the only movement was tremors running through his body. There were tears flowing down Arthur’s face, stomach acid burning his throat and horror in his eyes that were locked on his fallen friends.

_Alone with this vision_

_Alone and blind_

_Go tell the world_

_That I'm still alive_

_Alone with this vision_

_Alone and blind_

_Go tell the world_

_That I'm still alive_

Vivi was near catatonic under Lewis, clutching to him like a lifeline but refusing to look anywhere but straight up. Mystery padded over to them, he pressed his nose to the back of Lewis’s head, red mist followed from him into Lewis. After a moment Lewis gave a full form shudder and opened his eyes, no longer closed in strain. Then they widened before he threw himself backwards off Vivi, horror and shame etched the remainder of his face. The spectral blood all over Vivi now looked real but was rising as red steam and gone by the time Vivi sat up. Lewis put up his arms like he was blocking a punch to cover his destroyed neck and lower jaw.

“I’m sorry, I should have-“Began Lewis only to abruptly stop at the thick wetness in his distorted voice, his form began to fade as he tried to go invisible only for Mystery to let out a loud bark.

“You need to be as present as possible, corporal and visible or you risk losing it permanently. This is a temporary problem, I can see the pieces of your locket so don’t think of doing it.”  Snapped Mystery and immediately Lewis’s form became opaque again but he was crying, shoulders shaking.

Vivi got on her hands and knees before moving over to him, leaning against a lacerated shoulder. Lewis’s only began to cry louder with more gurgling, tensing as Vivi put a hand on a bloody forearm, wanting to look him in the eyes and tell him it would be ok.

“No.” Wailed Lewis and Vivi looked forlorn but removed her hand.

“Is there…is there anything I-we can do?” Asked Arthur as he forced himself to kneel beside Lewis, putting his robotic hand on the ghost’s other shoulder.

Mystery looked at the trio, Arthur was horrified and guilt stricken about this, Lewis was a shuddering and sobbing mess, Vivi looked lost and hurt.  The locket would be straight forward to fix but it would take time and Lewis might not last long enough. It was a chance to get rid of the spirit that his granddaughter was wasting their bloodline on, his great-grandchildren would be few and abnormal with Lewis as a sire.  However, as Mystery looked at Vivi it was clear her heart was breaking at Lewis’s fear and painful strain. That Lewis was like this because he took a blow that would have killed Vivi, perhaps even killed him after that ambush spell tore at Mystery’s grudge. He would help but this would not be pleasant for any of them.

“Yes, Vivi gather the pieces of the locket. We must drive away from here and once safe I will begin the reforming. I will be using the bone fragments. It will take time and Lewis won’t last long. His powers and strong attachment to us, living and present at his side, are the only reasons he is not a “deadbeat” yet. “Explained Mystery, his voice even and his expression stern when inside he was close to being frozen himself with indecision.

“Then how will reforming the locket help Lewis if he will…” Started Arthur unable to finish his sentence, guilt making him hollow and cold.

_Who will save you now?_

_Who will save you now?_

_Tell the world I'll survive_

_Who will save you now?_

_Who will save you now?_

_Tell the world I'm alive_

Mystery took a deep breath, his eyes closed as he was unable to look Arthur as he spoke:

“He needs to possess a living being, the closer to his former make up the better. His soul needs the energy and not being seen will help his emotional state, further stabilizing him…Arthur he needs you.”

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Who Will Save You Now?" by Les Friction


	9. Appericate

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lewis's sanity and form hang in the balance as the others must struggle to deal with this new and old issues. Food is made, magic is prepared and contemplation begins for one guardian.

Arthur’s breath caught in his throat at Mystery’s words, there was nobody else, he was the only human on the team. There was a stab of guilt and tearing of Arthur’s heart, being possessed had led to all of this from which they still hadn’t recovered. However, if he didn’t let Lewis, Arthur knew Lewis would never take him, in then his friend would disappear. Would it feel wrong and hurt like with Alias? Did that even matter? As Arthur looked at Lewis, trembling with pain and fear, curled up like a child, he found his answer.

“Arthur you don’t need to decide right now, there is no telling how it would affect your driving as you settle with each other. The mana magnet Vivi made him will give him a few hours. We can not stay here.” Informed Mystery, his gaze going to Henry and Jessabelle then the house with four more.

Arthur simply nodded, thankful Mystery had brought him back to reality. He helped Lewis stand, the ghost refusing to move his arms but Arthur could see the gore from the back and side, making him shiver and his gut churn. It was horrible and for a spilt second the image of Lewis impaled below him, no them, came to his mind, a look the demon had gotten him before Mystery did that quick amputation. The warm wetness of spectral blood shined on his metal arm before it disappeared as vapor did not help but Arthur never removed his hands, brought back to reality by Lewis’s whimpers. Vivi gathered Lewis’s locket fragments, using her scarf as a pouch before leading Lewis by his belt.  She led the trio around the house and to the van, Mystery in the back just in case. No one mentioned the two men by the front with wooden shrapnel across the front, no one even bothered to check, Lewis didn’t need the guilt either way. 

Thankfully for the cultists the foursome knew how to dial 911 without being traced thanks to Arthur. Vivi dialed and left an anonymous tip as Arthur drove off, ignoring the desire to speed off like a bat out of hell which was almost painful for him. However, they had been stopped by police for that before and only a bit of meddling from Mystery kept them out of jail or an incriminating ticket. The van’s radio played the CD they had been listening too as they left behind the carnage in a desperate race to avoid another tragedy.

Two hours passed in growing cold and skin tingling. Vivi was holding Lewis as tightly as she could without upsetting him. He was never angry but at times crying and screaming, wet, distorted and longer than anyone with lungs could manage. The fits got more frequent as Lewis became more pained, fearful and confused as time passed until there were barely any words just raw emotion.  After the first bout of screaming Mystery explained Lewis’s mind was breaking down into basics without an anchor like his form which did little to comfort Vivi and Arthur. How many times could one’s mind be bent until it broke beyond repair?

 As soon as Arthur found a suitable place, a closed down gas station, he parked and practically threw himself over the seat. He scrabbled over to Lewis who was finally leaning into Vivi’s touch, calmer with a blanket wrapped around him and over his head. Yet he was still mumbling pleas in obvious distress that were no longer in English, barely even Spanish.

“Lewis, I need you to focus on what I’m saying. I’m giving you permission to possess me. You need it, and I trust you with my life. Please don’t fight me on this.” Instructed Arthur, his voice steady as he deceived himself that everything would be okay as soon as Lewis was inside him.

Lewis went quiet, his arms moving down to show his eyes, torn between guilt and hope. There was a mumbled sentence in Spanish but Arthur knew quite a lot of Spanish, it came from being such close friends with Lewis for so long. Arthur’s expression went from concern to fear, Lewis didn’t want this because he was worried about him...

“It doesn’t matter if it hurts, even with Alias it wasn’t that bad, certainty worth having you here Big Guy. It won’t be the same, I will still love you, please we need you. Come in.” Implored Arthur as he took off his left arm, there were ports for his nerves that would lead into his body with a wince.

Lewis was still for a few agonizing moments before his form devolved into fuchsia flames that circled around Arthur, warm and harmless. They then tightened like a hug before going through the ports. Arthur felt a heat, first as blazing as a flame throughout his body, hot and wild. Then stabbing pain through his chest and throat that made him cough violently while tears gathered in his eyes. Thankfully the fire soon became a soothing warmth as Lewis’s mind became more stable. Muscles were spasming throughout Arthur’s entire body, as Lewis settled. Arthur took a deep breath to calm himself, continuing his welcome to try to make this less painful on them both.  He kept up those breaths as Lewis had taught him to battle his panic attacks only to find that soon he didn’t have to focus on the numbers… Lewis was trying to regulate his breathing and Arthur didn’t fight it. Purple went across his vision like tinted sunglasses instead of a cage of stained glass as Lewis entwined with the deepest part of him. Arthur somehow instinctively knew he could move even though his body felt heavy. His breathing become his own as Lewis withdrew, the heaviness leaving him. He returned his robotic arm to his left shoulder with a hiss.

“ _Thank you mi compañero. “_ Whispered Lewis, voice quiet to seem as small as possible, Arthur could feel his shame.

 _“Lewis I invited you, relax…How about we make some hamburgers while Vivi and Mystery work on your locket?”_ Soothed Arthur, he found it weird to be the one calm but relationships went both ways when it came to support.

“ _How can you think of eating? I was just…I’m so sorry you all saw that and then I was loco…”_ Apologized Lewis only to feel a flare of sorrow from Arthur that was soon smothered with determination.

“ _Shut up and help me make some burgers.”_ Responded Arthur and he stood up on his legs before looking at a very worried Vivi and resigned Mystery in dog form.

“We’re going to make some burgers, no one’s eaten today besides a breakfast bar.” Explained Arthur and Vivi sighed in relief, Arthur could make a good burger on his own, with Lewis’s help they would be heavenly.

While Arthur gathered the supplies under Lewis’s instructions, he caught his reflection in a pan. Instead of his amber eyes Arthur saw Lewis’s eyes, black with glowing purple irises looking back at him.  It was the only sign he wasn’t alone in his body and they were Lewis’s eyes but it still sent a shiver down his spine. Before Lewis could say anything, Arthur put on the sunglasses he made for Lewis, fetched with the pocket watch. Soon Mystery and Vivi were alone in the back of the van, the claw marks on Vivi’s left shoulder treated, thankfully just superficial.

“Get out the three-component template, bone chalk and blood ink. “Instructed Mystery.

Vivi went to her cabinet of components, she had made templates of the most common rune circle arrangements, to get the symmetry right and save time. The three-component template was triangular with three circles inlaid with a smaller then a central circle for the final product. Setting down the laminated plan on a large sheet of paper Vivi took some bone chalk in her hand, muttering a spell as blue energy glowed in her palm. After a moment she slammed the template, spreading the glowing chalk and then removed the template to reveal a perfect copy on the sheet underneath.

“Standard repair spell? “Asked Vivi, she was getting better at remembering the runes for common spells but sometimes what might seem like a job for one would be better completed with another, it was an artform.

“Yes, expect for the central circle, that will be a healing spell. I must cleanse the bone fragment pouch so the reformed locket doesn’t tear him apart. A bit of your hair or a vial of your blood and Arthur’s will take the other two spots.” Instructed Mystery.

Vivi nodded and retrieved a small vial of her blood from a padded case that held her more fragile ingredients, including blood samples from each living member of the team. The more “essential” an ingredient the more powerful, thus blood which carried oxygen throughout the body, even clotted, was better for most spells then fresh hair, dead cells, expect for a tracking spells which relied on “freshness”. She took one of the few of Arthur’s out as well. Then she wrote in the runes with ink, mostly India ink but with enough human blood to imbue it with power without clotting it, a few drops at most. She used a cedar wood dip pen with an iron and silver mixture nib. It cleansed the ink and surface of any outside influence, the cedar boosting healing, cleansing and protective spells written.  Thankfully it was easy to transition from repair to healing spell, both had the same basic function, fix what’s broken. It was time to eat by the time Vivi was done writing and Mystery had set up another piece of paper for her to write runes for a cleansing circle.

Arthur had set up a blanket outside for them to sit on, both he and Lewis knew it was best to stay out of the van then risk ruining a circle or crushing an ingredient. The burgers were thick, juicy and medium with a layer of American cheese warm but just slightly melted. Under Lewis’s guidance Arthur had added a nice crisp to the inside of the buns. There was a mixture of ketchup, mayo and mustard added to the bottom bun, enough to add flavor but not drip everywhere. Various toppings were added based on taste with Vivi and Mystery’s burgers having two patties. Everyone had a cold bottle of Cola which confused Lewis, Arthur preferred Mountain Dew.

“ _Arthur, I bought Mountain Dew for you, it’s under the sweet tea, did you not see it? Let’s go get you some.”_ Expressed Lewis and Arthur felt his legs tense as he meant to go get the pop for Arthur only to relax as soon as Lewis realized he was doing it with a pang of guilt.

 _“Lewis, I got bottles of coke out because I remember you hated dew. I want this to be good for you too, besides just being here. Don’t think I didn’t notice the desire you’ve been radiating while we cooked, you almost slipped an ingredient in my mouth a few times before you caught yourself. I won’t take a bite or sip until after you do.”_ Declared Arthur, affection and stubbornness brushing against Lewis.

Lewis could feel the aching emptiness in Arthur’s stomach, he could vaguely remember hearing Arthur vomit before getting in the driver’s seat. The mechanic needed to eat and Lewis could keep his nervous body from expelling it. Arthur’s whole body tensed and there was a moment of stillness as Lewis took control of the muscles. He looked down at the cheeseburger through Arthur’s eyes, then the coke. Taking the cold bottle, it barely felt cool when a ghost, in Arthur’s hand it was cold and perfect. He uncapped it and took the first wonderful sip. It was full of fizz that left a delightful sharp taste and cold, wonderful as Lewis felt a proper swallow for the first time in almost two years. Lewis let out a hum as he felt the liquid settle in Arthur’s stomach only to laugh after a loud burp, he never though he’d miss burping but he had. Using his influence, Lewis settled Arthur’s stomach before taking up the burger. It was soft and hot, smelled of cooked meat, melted cheese, steak spices and warm bread. Lewis slowly bit into it, the juice dripped down Arthur’s chin as Lewis chewed. Then Lewis was rolling the bite around so he tasted every ingredient, bringing forth an embarrassing moan.

“That must be a good burger, you haven’t made a noise like that with me in a while.” Teased Vivi as she saw Arthur’s body practically melt with joy only to swallow with a shocked and then shamed expression.

“Sorry Vi, it’s been so long since I could savor food without it diminishing the quality, able to feel the textures, the juices… I’ve missed eating, not just flashes of actual taste with a smoke display or numbly before it falling in my hollow…It’s one of the worst things about...” Began Lewis through Arthur’s mouth, adding a strange echo to his friend’s voice.

Arthur’s eyes widened and there was an odd moment of stillness before confusion covered his face. He had been suddenly thrust back into control, the shame he felt from Lewis helped him realize why. It wasn’t that Arthur had said Lewis needed to take a bite and not multiple bites.  Lewis had brought attention to a drawback of being dead, nearly acknowledged his lack of life had stolen things from him. Lewis wasn’t in denial, he knew he was a spirit but he tried to cover up that fact as much as he could around Arthur to spare him guilt. That was an issue between them, each had forgiven the other but Lewis’s previous quest for revenge and the nightmares had left doubts in Arthur concerning his actions that night in the cave, if he could have somehow saved Lewis. Lewis knew this and they still called each other about that night and the following year. Arthur worried he was not letting them move on but how could he when he was reminded whenever he saw Lewis? From having to wear sunglasses everywhere to not noticing light touches from anyone but Vivi, it was all because he was dead, all because Arthur was weak.

Arthur was jarred out of his thoughts by the burger being gently pressed to his face. With a sigh Arthur began to eat finding his arms his own again. He let out hums, some his and other’s Lewis’s, finishing his meal after Vivi and Mystery. The latter returned to the van and Arthur cleaned up the leftovers and garbage before he began to fiddle with his arm. Thankfully the blast of light hadn’t taken much power, the punch a regular one, Arthur didn’t even have to replace the secondary battery. It was relaxing to work on the limb, robotics was his passion, intricate but simple to know if done right unlike art. He was constantly trying to perfect the arm because he wanted to start making limbs for others. True he hoped to use a 3D printer, one of his own design, to make the pieces so they were cheaper and not metal. First, Arthur had to get the engineering right so other materials would work under the stresses for years and be easily resized. Lewis watched Arthur work, the mechanic began to prattle about parts, composition, current issues and future plans. They had time so Arthur would define technical jargon and explain why he chose certain components. It all filled them both with a sense of contentment and for a while they could pretend their stories never went wrong.

Meanwhile Vivi had finished writing the runes for the cleansing circle, salt around it. Mystery was now sitting in front of the ritual circle, it was glowing red and he was blowing smoke from a small smoldering sage bundle. The smoke stayed in the salt circle hitting a barrier on the other side. Then the smoke was drawn into the lines which brightened until they were white and then flashed around the pouch. The runes and lines were gone leaving only the pouch with Lewis’s bone fragments and no trace of Mara’s magic.  Mystery took the leather cord in his mouth and placed the little bag in its place on the third rune circle.

Vivi put the other components in place, the blood vials and the locket fragments in the middle. The locket pieces were smaller more like the jewelry it had been then the anchor it had become. It went without saying that if Lewis was not inside Arthur, a dear friend with a decade of shared memories, he would be choosing between his mind and his form right now. Choosing the latter would only result in an insane deadbeat later. Vivi sat down cross legged and went to start the ritual only for Mystery to place a paw on her knee.

“This will take hours, far into the night, and must be the same source throughout or risk a dangerous shift in composition. You are the leader, being mobile and well rested is critical to make proper decisions for us all. Go to them, I will do this.” Directed Mystery and he smiled as Vivi petted his head, scratching behind his ears.

“Thanks Mystery, let us know if you need anything.” Offered Vivi and Mystery looked at his water bowl.

Vivi smiled and filled the bowl with water before placing it next to Mystery. The kitsune took a few laps before laying down, eyes glowing red, the casting circles responding in kind. He could sit, he could walk around the circle and he could blink but he had couldn’t be further then three feet at all times. Ears flickered as Vivi put a bag next to him before she left, the radio playing.

_“Spare me your judgements and spare me your dreams_

_‘cause recently mine have been tearing my seams._

_I sit alone in this winter, clarity which clouds my mind.”_

  Mystery could smell peanut butter and without looking he knew they were treats could be no other than those made by Lewis. The young man had brought him some when they first met, from the quantity and quality, soft and chewy like a cookie, it was clear Lewis had put work into them.  After Lewis returned one of the first things, he made were those treats. Even after what he had just learned and continued to dwell on , that Mystery had abandoned him out of necessity…no convenience.

_“I know you have felt much more love then you’ve shown._

_And I’m on my knees and the water creeps to my chest.”_

 Mystery couldn’t lie to himself anymore, he was keeping a grudge against Lewis so he didn’t have to deal with his guilt.  Hindsight was 20/20 but with several centuries of experiences he should have known better, from what was in the cave to how to handle the situation, especially in the mansion. True Mystery thought Vivi deserved better, as any grandfather would, but before the cave he had simply thought financially better off, something that could be improved. To be fair Lewis was doing much better, now General Manager at _Pepper Paradiso_. Lewis was a good man; gentle, kind, protective and patient with all of Vivi, even after her heritage was revealed. Mystery remembered Lewis looking at rings, lamenting at how he couldn’t afford a good one for Vivi even as he saved all his spare money for several months before he died.

All that money had gone to the repairs following the high-speed chase which Lewis was still working off with a reasonable monthly payment and food. All the while Mystery had been giving Lewis a hard time, for his very nature, something neither Lewis or Mystery could change and Mystery had partially allowed to happen. Only yesterday morning he had attacked the poor spirit while accusing him of being a demon, the very thing that had killed him. It brought a bad taste to his mouth that the kitsune knew water would do nothing for and the treats would only make it worse. This ritual would be the first step in many to rebuild the relationship he had devastated with Lewis. Mystery laid his head on his paws and watched as the pieces of the locket began to move gradually towards each other, melting together when they met.

_“But plant your hope with good seeds._

_Don’t cover yourself in thistle and weeds._

_Rain down, rain down on me.”_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Thistle and Weeds" by Mumford and Sons


	10. Imaginings

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Recent events are discussed, a dream had and deeper emotional bonds formed.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve, may next year be kinder to you then the last!

Vivi came out to find Arthur humming away, no longer fiddling with his arm but his idea notebook. Over his shoulder she could see he was sketching some sort of…robot? Not a humanoid one but like a post-apocalyptic vehicle expect Vivi couldn’t tell were occupants were supposed to fit. She noticed Arthur would stop and go to the next page, there was writing, suggestions it looked like. Then he flipped to another, a list of materials. Arthur would repeat this, pausing as if listening to someone before continuing.

“What are you two up too?” Asked Vivi as she put a hand on Arthur’s shoulder, earning a minor jolt then a sigh of relief.

“Lewis and I wanted to take another shot at the RFL, Robot Fighting League. Prometheus didn’t do so well, we had limited funds, access to materials and we sacrificed armor for weapons to keep it light. Little Vulcan is going to be a better balance of defense and offense, especially since I know better materials now.” Explained Arthur with a large and genuine smile, the kind he got when talked about his projects.

“How is Lewis going to help?” Teased Vivi as she sat next to Arthur, Lewis was by no means stupid but he was more into the humanities then science.

“I’m going to be controlling it. My thumbs can’t get tired and with a bit of possession I can tell if Vulcan is taking more damage than we can see. That way we can know to keep pushing or surrender, also helps with trouble shooting. “Clarified Lewis through Arthur’s mouth.

Vivi simply nodded, Lewis was able to play videogames without phasing through the controller now. He also had good control on his object possession, able to do so without changing the exterior. True Arthur would know the robot better but there were more then a few controllers Arthur’s robot hand had fried in a moment of intense gameplay.  Arthur and Lewis explained the designs, Arthur knew all the mechanics but he didn’t know how to fight or how to intimidate without going overboard. Thus, Lewis had mainly suggested external features though being in Arthur’s head he was able to offer more then if he was out.  It wasn’t until after dinner, toasted subs with one given to Mystery, that talk was directed to the present.

“Lewis we all need to talk about what happened today.” Stated Vivi, not looking at Arthur, neither man knowing if it was the topic or to keep from getting disorientated taking to them.

“I never wanted either of you to see that, so aggressive again and then to have my death thrown so violently in your faces. That is an insult and an accusation to you, mi amor and mi compañero. I didn’t want to remind you, to make you reconsider…” Explicated Lewis, unable to continue as the echo in Arthur’s distorted into static.

“Lewis we both love you and that doesn’t just mean at your best…We welcomed you back while you were at your most misguided. Today was not vengeance, not betrayal via a misunderstanding, you even listened to our input with a clear threat present. You did good today but you could do better. With practice you’ll be less explosive.

“ Also neither of us delude ourselves that you’re alive, it just doesn’t matter expect when it comes to our comfort. As a spirit you are naturally more emotional due to your sensory issues, as a former avenger turned guardian you have new instincts. We’ll help you with them as much we can. We will never leave you for your living status.” Assured Vivi, her expression sincere and soft.

“She’s right, and you know it. You aren’t afraid we’ll leave, you’re afraid we won’t treat you the same… You made your business suit, stayed in that form to protect yourself from the truth… Like you said, you would snap back to our business suit from the recoil when trying to force a human appearance and getting…what we just saw. “Clarified Arthur, targeting the real issue.

Vivi put a hand on Arthur’s upper arm and gave a squeeze of comfort, this couldn’t be easy for either of them. As she looked into Arthur’s eyes, how they were temporarily changed to a copy of Lewis’s she saw the opalescent tears. Vivi’s eyes glossed with tears as Arthur’s head nodded, Lewis didn’t see himself as equal to them, he saw himself as a monster tolerated. There were many factors at work for Lewis to feel this way, his childhood, his personality, Mystery…

“We never saw your death image as an offence, for daring to bring you back into our lives or not doing more that night. You were, and still are, very injured because you were selfless. You’re a gentle, patient and generous man, you need to realize your existence is valid…Is that why you were screaming and crying in the van? Did you think we’d just let you go because you’re a spirit? “Inquired Vivi and she noticed a stiffening go through Arthur.

Arthur’s body moved so his knees were being clutched to his chest, chin resting on top so he was looking ahead. Tears began to leak from his strange eyes and there was a wet swallow.

“I’m always afraid, I’m dead, I shouldn’t be here anyways.  I failed to protect you and I reminded you I’m dead… If I can’t protect you, if I can’t be loved how I am…will I just disappear? I don’t want to go, not now but I thought I’d lose myself if I didn’t just outright cross. I felt everything, the exhaustion, my death wounds, the panic.

“Then things were making less sense until…I couldn’t even remember how to speak English and my understanding was going too…I only possessed Arthur because he said you both needed me as he took off his arm, it was more the feelings and body language I understood… I possessed you, Arthur, without even knowing what that meant anymore. The fits were just my moments of clarity that I was falling apart with your last memories of me being so frightening and disturbing. “Answered Lewis, then there was a shudder and Arthur’s flesh hand wiped his tears before he wrapped both arms tightly around himself.

Vivi soon joined the hug, one hand going to Arthur’s hair to stroke it. There was no complaint, Arthur normally didn’t like his hair being messed with but he made exceptions for them and he knew Lewis loved it. There had been more than once Arthur had stumbled into the two’s apartment to find them on the couch. Lewis with his head in Vivi’s lap as his feet dangled off the end, humming as Vivi stroke his hair and scalp murmuring soft words in Japanese. Lewis had explained it was hard to think of anything if someone was messing with your head besides that someone was doing just that.  It helped Lewis relax after hard days and Vivi got to play with his hair. Even now, being in Arthur’s body, Lewis was leaning into the touch and humming. With a nod Vivi laid Arthur’s head on her lap so she could continue.  

No one knew what time it was, how long they had been doing this or even what might happen but after awhile Arthur was asleep, both him and Lewis out. Vivi simply smiled as she heard Arthur snore, they were quiet and like a little whistle. It wasn’t easy but Vivi removed his arm before getting Arthur in his sleeping bag with a pillow under his head, he nuzzled into it with a small smile. Soon Vivi was in her sleeping bag nearby and on her way into a deep sleep. Mystery was still in the van, the locket still had hours but instead of a few dozen pieces it was in less ten though they were covered in cracks.

Lewis didn’t dream, hadn’t since his death, he just went into his locket and was ejected once rested. There wasn’t that satisfaction of lying in bed after a long day and finding the perfect position. Nor slowly waking up well rested on a lazy day with Vivi, warm and heart beating in his arms. Lewis missed dreaming but he didn’t miss wondering if a vivid dream was a premonition and he certainly didn’t miss nightmares.

 Too many had been about his birth family, what Mamá had tried to do, what Papá did, wondering what state was Lucille in, he had a vague idea though.  He thought about going back to see her, he was more then a match for his father even before his death. Yet had Lucille been raised to think he never existed? Or was she raised to see him as a monster? He technically was one now, there weren’t much more iconic spooky things then a ghost. For a while Lewis’s nightmares had been about the Peppers throwing him out because they didn’t want him or couldn’t afford him anymore. After the incident at high school with Jared and the three other football players Lewis had nightmares about being disowned as a dangerous freak by family and friends. Tonight, his nightmares were about Arthur…

Lewis had realized too late how horribly wrong he had been about the night of his death. There wasn’t time as Lewis tried to turn the stalagmites into a cushion. The result a squarish rock that left Arthur to smash like ice cream on the pavement. Lewis could hear Arthur moaning, breathing wet and labored. Despite his shame Lewis rushed to Arthur’s side, his skull now his face, let Arthur die seeing a friend instead of the reaper.

There was so much more blood and gore then his death from where flesh had spilt open and bones broken upon impact. Arthur was twitching, trying to escape the pain yet there was no movement from the waist down. The only limb moving with any success was his robotic arm. Lewis had to press down on Arthur’s shoulders to keep him from prying off the stone. Lewis could feel the rapid and weakening heartbeat under his palm, hear the faint sobbing as Arthur was struggling to breath. Lewis put his hand to Arthur’s face, cupping a tear stained cheek causing the broken man to lean into it with a shiver.

“Lewis…I found you.” Murmured Arthur with a soft smile, red staining his teeth and blood trickling out his mouth.

“Yeah you found me, you did a real good job. Everyone’s going to know what a great friend you are mi amigo, so much better then me.” Assured Lewis as he gently moved Arthur into his lap, wincing at the slick sound when he peeled Arthur’s upper body off the stone.

“Sorry it took me so long…Why?” Asked Arthur, his eyes pained, his smile becoming a frown but there was no anger just pain, Arthur was indeed a much better man then him.

“Your nightmares were memories. I didn’t realize you were possessed until… Mi hermano, lo siento mucho.” Enlightened Lewis, a sob working its way into his voice only to stiffen at the resignation on Arthur’s face.

“I deserved it…Why are you still here?”  Whispered Arthur, confusion in his unfocused eyes.

“No, you didn’t, I’m here to …” Began Lewis, not knowing exactly what to say, only to stop trying as he saw Arthur’s eyes had gone blank, his heart still.

Lewis let loose a resounding wail that didn’t stop as the cave became the trailer of the semitruck. The deadbeats added their voices, their master had gotten his wish only to find out too late how vile it was. Encontrado cried the loudest, how he had tried and failed, Lindo was barely behind him in intensity. Lewis only stopped his increasingly chaotic wail when Tesoro came forward and closed Arthur’s eyes. A thought to make a coffin was followed quickly by realizing the trailer door was open. Before he could close it there was Vivi, glowing bat in hand and horror on her face that was quickly replaced by rage. Lewis was barely able to set Arthur’s upper body on the ground before Vivi violently pushed him away.

“LEWIS YOU MURDER!!!” Raged Vivi as she continued forward, Lewis flinching back shoulder’s hunched like a scared animal, he’d never seen Vivi so angry.

“Arthur was looking for you, he spent every moment, every dollar, every resource he could trying to find you once the hospital released him and down an arm. He lost a year, the final year, of his life looking for you, you jackass! Tell me why! Why did you kill my best friend!? “Screamed Vivi as she gestured to Arthur’s body, pain mixing with the rage as tears began to wet her eyes.

“I thought he…I thought he killed me, maybe to be with you. I thought he was going to hurt you. Vivi I’m so-“Began Lewis, his voice a whisper, only to get a bat to the side and despite the pain Lewis knew it wasn’t a full force blow.

“Newsflash asshole he was possessed but you know that, now that it’s too late! He never meant to hurt you let alone kill you, how could you even doubt him!? Never did he try to take advantage of me even when I couldn’t see you in pictures. He’d never hurt me unlike the man who claimed he loved me! The only one hurting people, the only one killing people is you, you’re an absolute monster!” Snarled Vivi as she grabbed his ascot, untucking it from his suit, to pull him down eye to eye, tears now freely flowing from hers.

Lewis was crying too, his locket barely being held together as the love of his life carved him like a turkey, her knife the words. He was struggling to stay, whether it was here or this plane, he deserved this but everything screamed at him to run. Lewis then let out a piercing cry as Vivi grabbed his locket, ripping it from his chest, glaring at him with resolve.

“Did he cry and beg, even get to ask why? Did he even know who was killing him? Or were you as deaf as you were in the mansion!?” Cried Vivi, squeezing with each question, no remorse or pleasure as Lewis fell to his knees with shudders of agony.

“Answer me Lewis! Tell me how you thought I’d be okay with this. How did you think you were protecting me by destroying my life?! I really want to hear it or do you even know?” Snapped Vivi as she gave a particularly strong squeeze on the locket, pieces falling to the ground, the ashamed look on Lewis’s face was her answer.

“Oh God you don’t, you really don’t you insane bastard…I have to make you disappear before you hurt anyone else.” Sobbed Vivi as she went to throw the locket up like a baseball, her bat ready as grief, betrayal and frustration raged in her eyes.

Lewis didn’t move, his eyes locked on Arthur’s corpse as Vivi threw the heart up, he deserved, no he needed, this as the murderous wraith he had become.

“I’m sorry.” Whispered Lewis as he bowed his head only to go completely rigid as another Arthur rose from the corpse.

Had he made Arthur a ghost?  No, not this, he never wanted this! Lewis was trembling as Arthur walked through Vivi, now unnaturally still, with a frown that deepened as he stood next to Lewis who was on the verge of hysterics. Lewis’s glowing eyes darted over Arthur, looking for how corrupted his form had become only to realize Arthur was unmarked, no death wounds, no blood and his eyes…were normal. Was Arthur really here? Vivi disappeared as did the corpse, the two were left alone. Arthur crouched in front of Lewis and took his face into his mismatched hands.

_First things first_

_I'm a say all the words inside my head_

_I'm fired up and tired of the way that things have been, oh ooh_

_The way that things have been, oh ooh_

_Second thing second_

_Don't you tell me what you think that I can be_

_I'm the one at the sail, I'm the master of my sea, oh ooh_

_The master of my sea, oh ooh_

 “None of this happened, you didn’t kill me. Vivi loves you as do I, there has been forgiveness and we have been recovering the last year together. Yes, I’m real, I felt you having a bad time in my head and came to see why.” Stated Arthur, expression firm, Lewis needed to know he was ok, if just for now.

Lewis looked away from Arthur, shoulder’s slumped as his face fell away to reveal a blank skull. There was no doubt Arthur was really here and that had been a nightmare, he could feel the sincerity through the possession. He didn’t understand how, how could they forgive him, the freak, the monster, the protector now relapsing…

“I still feel bad about being weak enough to be possessed but that was maybe 10 minutes of my life. You regret a whole year of your existence and… Lewis we’re supposed to be able to talk about anything and thinking you’re not human is a big issue.” Detailed Arthur, hadn’t they learned their lesson about bottling emotions and miscommunication, a arm, a missed year and a murder attempt should be enough to teach anyone.

“A person is their actions and feelings, I have to believe that now or I’m not... For an entire year I festered in self imposed isolation as I planned murderous revenge on you, not just innocent but a victim too. I never thought of what would come after your death other then I might cross with Vivi “safe”. I never tried to move past my death only bring others down with me. For half of my afterlife I was a danger to everyone and deluded…” Expressed Lewis as his glowing features returned.

 “You still think that don’t you?” Asked Arthur, more a statement then a question as he cupped the ghost’s skull, his other hand gripped Lewis’s shoulder.

“I’m a powerful spirit, warm with fire not life. I’ve had issues with control when just a psychic.  I’ve felt like me since I returned, protective like always, wanting to help and nice if a bit miffed with Mystery. Yet within the last week I’ve tried to destroy two beings and hurt several people. I wanted to kill Alias, was enjoying it and I’ve gotten angrier with Mystery. I never was so violent before I died. I never made these kinds of noises, like some feral animal…

“Also, Mystery’s right, I’m delusional thinking I’m a good partner for Vivi and by implication you as well… That I’m doing more harm than good by trying to exist in society. I freak people out just by being in the room sometimes, they’d run screaming if they saw me like this…Maybe I’m still insane and I just don’t have a clue this time or I’m going to relapse and....” Lamented Lewis only for Arthur to grab his skull.

Before Lewis could say another word, Arthur planted a kiss on his teeth, the touch of his lips was light but lingering. Lewis was frozen until Arthur pulled back to look Lewis in the eyes. Lewis saw the perseverance in Arthur’s eyes, burning like embers. It was rare for Arthur to be so direct in his affection or have such intense emotion in his eyes that wasn’t fear or guilt.

_I was broken from a young age_

_Taking my sulking to the masses_

_Write down my poems for the few_

_That looked at me, took to me, shook to me, feeling me_

_Singing from heartache from the pain_

_Taking my message from the veins_

_Speaking my lesson from the brain_

_Seeing the beauty through the_

_Pain_!

“You are a great partner, you’re patient, romantic and gentle. I couldn’t ask for a better guy and neither could Vivi. We all had some magic fuckery in our heads and three out of four of us had misguided good intentions, one of which was Mystery so he can fuck off about your mistakes.

“As for being violent…Lewis we’ve never encountered anything like our current situation. I can’t remember the last time I fought anything and I held a gun in my hands and considered using it to kill, an evil cat but a talking evil cat. Vivi went to tear out that same cat’s throat with her teeth. Mystery has admitted killing before so who knows what would have been happened if he hadn’t been zapped out. So, you aren’t alone.

“You don’t have a voice box, so  you aren’t physically restrained from making those noises or the distortion. If you can get out of situation or protect us with just making a few noises that’s a win in my book. ” Reassured Arthur, his eyes softening at the end.

_(Pain)_

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_(Pain, pain)_

_You break me down, you build me up, believer, believer_

_(Pain)_

_Oh let the bullets fly, oh let them rain_

_My life, my love, my drive, it came from_

_(Pain)_

_You made me a, you made me a believer, believer_

_Third things third_

_Send a prayer to the ones up above_

_All the hate that you've heard has turned your spirit to a dove, oh ooh_

_Your spirit up above, oh ooh_

Lewis turned into his living appearance and pulled Arthur into a hug which was eagerly returned. Arthur returned the embrace as Lewis cried into his hair, his emotions so scattered as Arthur stroking his back until sobs turned to sniffles. Soon Lewis had an arm around Arthur, who was leaning against his side. It was nice they could be like this, it had always been like this between them.

Lewis never liked the American definition of personal space, even his birth family had been touchy despite thinking him demon spawn. The Peppers had embraced the greater physical affection and closeness, the girls growing up in it. Though if Lewis was honest with himself, he touched Arthur more than he did anyone else besides Vivi. He deeply cared about Arthur, loved him more than a friend and was sexually attracted to him, had been for a long time but didn’t want to risk their friendship. Lewis wanted to be with Arthur to hold him, care about him, love him and never leave him, a relationship built on deep bonds with no sexual pressure as did Vivi. However, the couple didn’t know how to bring this up to Arthur without flustering him, they didn’t pity him or think he couldn’t find anyone else, they loved him. So, for now it was dating without labels or expectations, Arthur could pursue others while Vivi and Lewis were otherwise exclusive. Though that Arthur had just kissed him was a sign that might soon change.

Arthur, who might have gotten a full hug from his uncle in unusual circumstance, had took time to adjust to being touched but found he craved the physical affection. Never had he wanted to do anything sexual to Lewis but he found himself wanting to touch and be touched by Lewis more than anyone else, followed closely by Vivi. It was hard to define, so much was subjective, perhaps a squish was the best word? Expect he loved them both and wanted to be more then friends, more than this unspoken thing. Was that possible without doing erotic things? Well that was the issue Arthur had to figure out before he could fully be with them. Arthur deeply enjoyed when they would sleep together in the back of the van, the closeness, the touch, their breathing and at times their heartbeats if they ended up in the right position. Arthur hated to admit any of this, Lewis and Vivi were together in a way he couldn’t and had been together a long time. Arthur would reassure his friends he was happy, especially Lewis. Lewis always worried for him, even more after the night when the big guy came over with Surf’s Up Surprise and new DVD’s unannounced in sophomore year. The mechanic just wanted them all to exist without the cave and the fallout dominating their lives, maybe after Alias was gone, they could start. The first thing would be assuring Lewis that the night of his return to them had been the end of their fear of him, of him being a monster and he’d never go back…

“Lewis you know I’m not scared of you anymore, right? Being dead doesn’t affect how I feel about or that you’re in my mind, it’s actually kind of nice to be so close…You and Vivi are my best friends, I trust you both with my life. While I do complain about our investigations and question your judgements sometimes but it’s because I’m a coward. “Admitted Arthur as he leaned more heavily in Lewis, hope from him wafting to Lewis.

_Last things last_

_By the grace of the fire and the flames_

_You're the face of the future, the blood in my veins, oh ooh_

_The blood in my veins, oh ooh_

Lewis ruffled Arthur’s hair and placed a kiss on top of his head, causing Arthur to shake his head, the hair tickling Lewis’s face. Perhaps occasional possession would deepen their bond, this feeling of oneness similar to when he was intimate with Vivi was pleasurable. Arthur thought so lowly of himself, true Arthur was timid and easily startled but he had done a lot of brave things, like pull a curious Vivi out of a mansion from a violent ghost… Lewis was grateful people could get used to the effect of his presence, Arthur was completely relaxed with him now. Lewis was in Arthur’s body, had been allowed the first sip of cola and the first bite of a wonderful burger. Arthur was one of those rare people you met in your lifetime that you cherished and Lewis was happy to have kept him in death. Arthur let out a sigh as he felt curiosity and affection from Lewis.

It was late and Alias hated being out of the pillow nest for more then an hour or two but it had been necessary. Followers had failed their master and themselves while disobeying orders, they had used the Young One for the crystal. If Alias didn’t have connections with Lewis and Arthur then the returning group would have been slaughtered. Each had been punished, forced to feel emotion strong enough to be consumed, leaving them dead inside for days, hopefully only one would off themselves to escape the indiscernible feeling of wrongness and sickness. Jessabelle was spared her life only because she was useful and it would take too much time to train another to her level. Mara was alive but nursing serious injuries. Alias had given her an option; a berating but none of the excess magic in the crystal or a fight but guaranteed the excess magic.

Like she had been taught Mara chose some pain for power and to Alias’s pride she was becoming something of real worth. Still the Young One could not die and would start sentient, besides when human Alias had taught a few towns worth of kids so three students was child’s play. Though his priest, Richard Miller, was more a tool then a student. Alias cared for students, always had, always will, putting their interests before his own. Perhaps the methods were a bit extreme but there were always choices presented to avoid severe punishment. In life Alias had only used the paddle if the student had physically acted out or threatened another’s wellbeing. Thankfully Lewis had been punished for lashing out and Mara punished for overstepping the boundaries while doing so. When Lewis got here, he would be informed of that and they could start on better terms. The spirit could even pick out the person he wanted to suit to his own needs as a welcoming gift. Alias wiggled with pleasure, it had been a long time since the demon had felt happiness, affection, excitement and a desire to make amends.

Closing the facial eye and opening the one in the hand Alias sought out Arthur, might as well use the tool if for nothing else then entertainment. There was difficulty in reaching out to the former puppet and it felt like Lewis was there, that was all the demon could get besides that Lewis was rooted deeply. Instead of being mad Alias threw their head back into the pillows with a roaring laugh as he rubbed around on his back like a cat.

“That’s how you survived and that will be your temptation.” Cackled Alias, already thinking.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Believer" by Imagine Dragons


	11. Found

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Pieces fall into place as rituals end, dreams shift and talk fails.

Arthur and Lewis were woken up shortly after dawn as Lewis felt an intense pull that over road his desire to make sure Arthur got enough rest. There was confusion for both of them, Lewis didn’t know what the pull was and Arthur didn’t know why they were up. Both did feel the intense pain in Arthur’s chest, through the sternum to the left which made the blonde clasp the fabric of his shirt, nails digging in. Lewis was hit with realization just as Arthur began to panic.

“ _Am I having a heart attack? Lewis if you’re in me when I die do you double die? Do we become some weird conjoined twin ghost? We need to-“_ Rambled Arthur only to be hit with a wave of comfort as Lewis tried to shoulder most of the pain.

 _“I don’t know about the other two but you are not having a heart attack…It’s phantom pains from my biggest death wound. It wouldn’t go away until I placed my locket the first time. I think Mystery might be done.”_ Soothed Lewis but Arthur could feel the spirit’s barely concealed desperation for his anchor.

 _“Well let’s get it back to you then. You’re a good head-mate but I’d rather be alone in my thoughts for a while. You’re welcomed back for short visits though.”_ Mused Arthur as he grabbed his arm, placing it on his shoulder before standing.

Arthur smiled as he glimpsed Lewis’s thoughts, mostly food or cooking but sleeping was there too. The back of the van was open and red light was fading away as they reached the vehicle.  Inside Mystery was lying on his side, looking utterly exhausted, muzzle pointed at the rune circles. In the middle was a perfectly intact golden heart, floating a few inches and beating steadily. A little stump of a tail began to wag as Arthur stepped into the van, shaking slightly at having to restrain themselves from just taking the locket.

“It’s ready, you just simply need to take it and place it against your chest, Arthur.  Lewis will need to stay possessing you for three hours as his locket rebinds with him. Right now, he will cease to exist on this side of life if he leaves you. I hope this is satisfactory.” Informed Mystery, his tired voice thick.

Lewis was happy that Arthur wasn’t upset about more time together though the mechanic was eager to retrieve the locket to end that sense of intense need from Lewis. It beat a little faster and stronger as Arthur took it in his hands. Taking in a deep breath Arthur firmly pressed the supernatural object against his chest, letting out a gasp at the warm and odd sensation of the anchor being absorbed into him. Then there was immense relief as the chest pain faded into nothingness while energy went through Arthur as the need left them.

 They looked at Mystery, a smile on Arthur’s face before he leaned down and picked Mystery up. There was no complaint or words said as the possessed mechanic took the disguised kitsune to Vivi and laid him next to her. Mystery snuggled against his charge, laying his head upon her stomach, nuzzling in before falling asleep, this enough of a thank you for him. They watched, feeling a warmth in their chest as the kitsune behaved like a dog, like he had when everything had been so much simpler. Arthur yawned and removed his arm before laying back down in his sleeping bag, closing his eyes.

It was a nice dream for a few hours with the two friends swimming in the river of their youth. It was summer and the water looked cleaner than in life. The old tire swing no longer looked like it would snap and Arthur was more confident knowing they couldn’t be hurt here. Both men had recognized they had much more control of what happened in their dreams. They would start in familiar territory and bridge off. Arthur hoped they could come up with idea awake and use them here, like mecha and kaiju, exploring planets. Lewis’s ideas were simpler, exploring the world based on what they could learn on the internet. Both agreed they needed to find a way to get Vivi involved. Lewis was chasing Arthur on the shore, determined to toss him into the water.

They both stopped at the same time and stared at the water as there were bubbles. Soon horns broke the surface and Alias was walking up to the shore. His single eye surveyed the area with slight amusement. The feeling given off of the demon was unsettling and sickening. Stones disappeared as Lewis sought to give himself room to fight and Arthur to run.

“I must congratulate you Lewis, on the plane of life and having done your first full body possession. There is still hope for you after all. **”** Purred Alias as his single facial eye focused on Lewis.

“Lewis maybe we should wake up.” Suggested Arthur, his tone almost begging.

“I’ve got this.” Rumbled Lewis, putting on his business suit to glare at Alias, the spirit had a hunch that to force Arthur to wake would not end well.

_Evil men like to swim without water_

_The truth to the piety_

_They cheer and toast to the holy ghost_

_But just won't let me be_

_I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine_

“Yes, quell the puppet, makes owning the body easier as you force them out. You have such natural skill, took me a few times of being pushed out before I firmly had the doctor.” Praised Alias,  a proud look on his face.

“I am not a puppet, I let him in to save him after what your cat did!” Snapped Arthur, he would never be a helpless puppet again, Lewis  would never take advantage of him.

“Oh, but Arthur, all mortals are puppets for demons, all demons are puppets for the Fallen and everything is a tool for Lucifer. I have never met an angel or God but I assure you more of a big picture kind of system. As for what Mara did…She has been punished, I instructed her not to harm Lewis, to preferably use the other spirit, then Arthur or Vivi. I would not hurt a student without reason.” Informed Alias only to frown as Lewis looked at him with anger.

_I saw the end in the mist of the river_

_The Devil made it hard to see_

_He laughed and joked but then I spoke_

_"God won't let you be"_

_I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine_

“You attacked mi compañero in his home, your lackies attacked Mystery, I and the loves of my life! How could that be reasonable!?! “Snarled Lewis, fire in his palms which got a reaction from Alias, a flash of fear.

Alias stood up on two legs before being engulfed in green smoke to leave behind a lean and roughly 6 ft man. He was dressed in the same clothes but with old oval spectacles in front of his still inhuman eyes with his pants tucked in black cowboy boots. His hair was emerald and tied in a pony tail, there was lighter green at the temples as the man looked in his late thirties. While his features were a bit angular, they also seemed to have a gentleness to them. The message was simple, let’s talk.

 Lewis narrowed his eyes but let his flames go and resumed his living appearance though his locket was outside his chest. Arthur moved closer to Lewis, behind him, fear in his eyes and shock, Jared had been unable to take such a human form until crossing. It brought forth questions that Arthur was almost certain he didn’t want to know the answer too. Arthur did want this demon out of his head and he knew Lewis would do all he could to make that happen. He still didn’t want to hear whatever Alias said, the words used to try to urge him to kill Lewis still haunted him.

“I said without reason, not within the strict limitations of human morality. I made my pact to help my students roughly 170 years ago so I had the knowledge to best teach them so they could be more than their parents. I died in that cave because I tried to lead one of my wards off the path I had taken, alone and damned. So yes, I look out for my student’s best interests at the cost of my own. Now I can protect them and myself.  You care for your friends and I know solitude becomes torture quickly.

“However, your friends will leave you, blood is thicker then water and Vivi will side with her grandfather because he will never leave her like a lover easily could, like one has before. The one beside you will die soon, he is human and prone to panic which can lead to fatal choices. I can offer you long term company, knowledge and power. I will even let you pick out the mortal you wish to reside in and reshape to your wants. After me though, my followers must know I lead and no I didn’t kill any of them for failing. I can be merciful and experience a wide range of emotions, perhaps having a student I have not groomed from kittenhood will teach me things as well. I’d like to experience pleasant emotions without destroying something again.” Mused Alias, a calm expression on his face with a gentle smile but a sharpness in his eyes to match his tongue.

Arthur stiffened, not that he thought Lewis would give in but it would bring up issues later. The three of them hadn’t really talked about his mortality and how he would die hundreds of years before Vivi and Lewis would cross over soon after her. That didn’t mean Arthur hadn’t thought of it, he would be aging and his companions only under an illusion made him feel guilty. They would have to deal with his limitations more than they did now. He’d drag them down with his weakness, Lewis had already died due to him not being strong enough, in mind at least.

_Righteous men are those who suffer_

_Hope is our gravity._

_We blaze the trail and we'll never fail_

_Because You will always be_

_I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine_

Lewis glanced over his shoulder at Arthur, feeling the spike in distress. His glowing eyes softened for a moment until Arthur gave a weak smile. Then Lewis turned his attention back to Alias with a growl. The being before him may have once been a caring man but that was gone, twisted beyond redemption if the staining on his aura was any indication, worse than Shiromori and more than simply blood. Jared had had a loose pact; his form had been changing, he was clingy with a hair trigger temper. Yet Jared had expressed guilt, made requests not demands and hadn’t hurt anyone, he’d been able to cross as a human. Therefore, Alias had freely given into his growing depravity until the violent impulses became joys. Delusion, perceived betrayal, death and seclusion had destroyed any humanity the pact may have left in Alias like it had been doing with him. However, unlike Lewis, this was permanent after over a century and a half of possession, murder and other taboos.

“You have taught me some things already, enough to know that whatever else you teach me will only cause harm. The road to Hell is paved with good intentions. Being hurt does not justify hurting others. Finally assume makes an ass of “u” and “me”. I learned this because you killed me while violating my best friend and traumatizing everyone I love. What happened afterwards is on me to exist with and fix. First on that list is dealing with you.” Growled Lewis as he put his hands together, cracking his fingers as flames washed over him leaving behind his business suit and fire gathered around his hands.

“Is second leaving your best friend or is he giving up his body since he allowed me to ruin yours? Or are you still too human to take what is rightfully yours? You spared his life, the least the puppet could do is give you his body for the short time he will remain. **”** Hissed Alias as he took a few steps back, green smoke gathering around him.

Before Lewis could respond Arthur did;

“He’s welcomed anytime to enjoy what he’s lost and I’m happy to do it. He only possessed me because he had no choice and even then, he waited until I gave permission. Lewis would never take me like you did and he’s better for it. You want him as a student?! You need him as a damn teacher you jackass! Now get the fuck out of my head!” Snapped Arthur as electricity crackled arched from glowing golden eyes as he stepped forward to be at Lewis’s side.

_Levity!_

_I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine_

_I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine_

_I'm a man of my word!_

_I will burn your kingdom down if you try to conquer me and mine_

_Me and Mine!_

_Me and Mine!_

Lewis was taken aback for a moment, first by the behavior then the light show but remembered they were in Arthur and dreaming.  Arthur was a lucid dreamer, he was always able to remember them in the morning and they often had a coherent theme before the cave. Glowing irises went to Alias who was back in his demon form and all fours, hissing and lashing his tail like a cat, eyes focused on Arthur. It clicked for Lewis then, they could hurt the demon here, especially Arthur as they were in his mind.

“We still don’t know where he is.” Stated Lewis which got a nod from Arthur, he’d see through the other’s eye before.

Lewis rushed forward with flames licking at his feet and Alias recoiled from his presence but  too focused on Arthur to respond in time. The two rolled as Lewis used his momentum and strength to pin Alias, hands grabbing the horns to force the head down, legs pinning arms under them and resting his weight on the back. The deadbeat sisters came into being to grab the legs and tail. Arthur hesitated for a moment until Lewis gave a nod with his skull. Then Arthur was kneeling in front of the demon, putting one hand over the facial eye and the other over the palm eye as the hand was forced to turn by Lewis’s powers. Alias screamed as Arthur used their connection to see through the demon’s eyes.

Alias was standing at a window in a trance, using the surrounding area as fuel, dead trees breaking down into ash. There was a stone wall that encircled a barren lot with stone steps leading to a very familiar road. The visions of the cave had been a red herring, Alias was in a construct placed in the same lot Lewis had built his. While it was closer then the cave the implications were dire. Lewis said it had taken a lot of energy to make that mansion and when he dissolved a construct the energy came back to him and the deadbeats. Alias was living in a reservoir of his demonic energy. When they got to the lot, they would have to be quick or Alias would outlast them.

“So, you found me, good job puppet. You should be there when I use your former appendage to bind myself to a living human. Unwilling and innocent, you wouldn’t believe how easy they go on first offenders or the suspicion it can throw off. I’ll try to look out for his family but you know how I break my toys. You’re aware from what the others have told you that you had physical changes while possessed. I can hide those but no secret lasts forever. I wonder if you’ll be alive to see the story in the newspaper, wife and three **-“** Mocked Alias only for electricity to course through the demon until they woke up in their convulsing form on the floor of their manor.

Arthur looked at Lewis, the deadbeats retreating into his locket as he stood up.  The ghost put his hand on Arthur’s shoulder and gave a shake. Arthur woke up in a cold sweat, breathing hard, the sky still dark above him. Two kitsunes looking down at him concern, Mystery having been a few moments from possessing Arthur to see what was happening.

“Arthur what happened? You were moving and yelling in your sleep, both you and Lewis. “Inquired Vivi her concern deepening to worry as Arthur looked at her with wide eyes.

“We found Alias.” Answered Arthur.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Me and Mine" by Brothers Bright


	12. Advent

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Realizations are made from bits of dream and a tome of dark lore. It is a race to make it to the lot before Alias can bind to flesh and live again.

 “What do you mean you “found” Alias? “Inquired Vivi, the look on her face anxious, Arthur didn’t need that demon in his head.

“Just that, it came into our dream, Lewis held it down and I looked…It is at the lot Lewis’s mansion was…It plans to bind my arm to a married man with kids.” Clarified Arthur as he sat up with Vivi’s help, the mansion lot held a lot of bad memories for all of them and no one wanted to return.

There was loud swearing in Japanese as Mystery turned away and ran into the van, coming out moments later with a book. This book was a spell book of dark magic, it had been found in a cultist hideout and kept to better know how to counter said spells if encountered.  Mystery used a tail to open it and flip to a certain page with writing familiar to Arthur though he couldn’t read the language or runes. There was a sequence of drawings, smoke entering a human body with a skeletal limb then what looked like the human writhing, progressively looking less human until a demon stood in their place as a smaller smoke left.

“Demons are formed a few ways but most involve death. It’s how they can possess others and allow themselves to be corrupted so completely as there is no flesh to hinder them. While it is harder to be permanently injured this way, it is also harder to enjoy themselves and affect the living without a host. Alias is already an outlier bound to flesh and bone even though just a dead limb. This ritual converts a human into a living demon, as close as a born human can get to becoming a devil, the literal offspring of the fallen.

“Flesh or bone the demon is bonded too must be grafted onto a living human with no pacts. It is like a possession as the demon will eventually force out the human soul leaving them to cross or become a ghost while the demon fully lives. Even if the demon is exorcised before the human soul is defeated there are permanent consequences.  The human becomes tainted with disturbing impulse and a secondary demon form that is punished by God. “Described Mystery, his voice low and full of dread.

“So, we have to stop Alias before he can get more powerful with hostages. Transitioning a human into a demonic vessel is definitely a dark transformation, so the ritual can happen as soon as sunset tonight. It’s noon, the mansion is roughly six hours away …Lewis how fast can you make a vehicle go? “Considered Vivi only to be meet with silence, Lewis uncomfortable speaking through Arthur with all the talk of possession.

“It’s been three hours Lewis you can come out.” Offered Mystery and immediately a pinkish purple flame came from Arthur’s mouth, leaving the blonde’s eyes normal as Lewis reformed in his business suit, quickly slipping into his in-between form wearing causal. Arthur refrained from coughing, Lewis didn’t need to worry about him, and put on his robotic limb. Lewis looked down at Vivi who resumed her human form, looking at him expectantly.

“I was able to keep a semi at 80 without flipping and having never driven one before. Knowing the van and it being smaller I’d say 100 but I’d have to transform it to keep cops from wanting to stop it. Though not sure how that will work in daylight.” Answered Lewis, not likely the prospect of driving so recklessly.

“You made it from the lot to Tempo in a single night!?” Exclaimed Arthur only to look ashamed at the look on Lewis’s face, the larger man looking uneasy, perhaps he had never realized that before, how literally hellbent he had been on killing his best friend.

“Lewis...if you transform the van and push it that fast will it cause permanent damage?” Asked Arthur, switching the subject as he stood up, noting the relief on Lewis’s face.

“No, it won’t, the truck was working as well as it did before I possessed it once I left it. I’ll do everything I can to keep the van safe…What do you guys want the license plate to say so any speeding won’t be tracked back?” Offered Lewis, trying to lighten the mood and it worked.

“SP00KME!” Yelled Vivi, she often used the phrase “Spook Me” instead of “Bite Me” once Lewis returned to everyone’s amusement.

“I really want to say something else because it’s my van but nothing as good is coming to mind.” Grumbled Arthur which had Vivi throwing her hands in the air with a “Woot”.

“The leader has spoken.” Announced Lewis and with a little bit of concentration all their supplies were back in the van.

Mystery jumped up front as he changed back into a dog while Lewis got in the driver’s seat. Vivi and Arthur got in the back, they’d be the most recognizable. Lewis changed into his business suit and let his powers flow into the mechanics of the van. There was the creaking of plastic, the warping of metal as flames licked across the surface as they enveloped the van. It was just a few moments but the van was completely transformed. The color was changed to black with purple etching, the logo for Mystery Skulls gone and replaced with what had been on the side of the tractor trailer. They wouldn’t want to advertise they were going to be traveling at 30+ over the speed limit. Opalescent trim and exhaust pipes were added while the grill changed into sharp teeth. Then two red peppers hung from the rearview mirror as the deadbeat sisters came from the locket, excited for another car ride.

“Thank you for taking Pepper Lines, please keep hands and feet inside the vehicle at all times. Those of you that vomit in general should avoid looking out the windows. We should reach our destination in a couple of hours give or take an hour due to traffic. So, settle in, buckle up if you can and don’t scream if the cops try to pull us over.” Announced Lewis and after giving his friends a moment to get comfy and secure in the back he floored it with a cackle, leaving flames in his wake as he let his aura free so the eeriness would keep others away.

Arthur was a little unnerved by how much fun Lewis was having but then again Lewis didn’t often enjoy his powers. True he’d use his telekinesis to clean things, look at auras and track them, manifest a chair or the like once in a while, he’d even walk around the apartment in his business suit but in casual wear. However, Lewis seemed to make a point of walking, rarely floating unless he needed the speed and he never flew unless fighting, Arthur wondered if he had some sort of mental block. It was very rare Lewis went intangible unless covered in a mess and he’d never been invisible around them, not even to play the rare prank. Arthur wondered if Lewis had finished mourning his own death, he wasn’t in denial or angry, anymore. However, Lewis seemed to try to act as human as possible even at his own expense such as in a fight. That would be a conversation for later, now Arthur was trying to focus on anything else but Lewis’s death, the events and beings involved. It was hard, it’s not like he could get up at this speed and he was feeling dizzy trying to use his phone. So, Arthur started up conversation, the topic perhaps not the best but Lewis had brought it up a few times recently.

“Lewis…how is the search coming?” Asked Arthur and he could see Lewis visibly flinch.

“She...still lives with my birth parents in San Angelo, same house actually according to the school.” Responded Lewis, trying to fake a happy tone.

“How is she?” Inquired Vivi, trying to focus on who Lewis wanted to see.

“Negrita was able to get some…information from the school. She’s doing rather well, good grades, no record and no suspicion of anything going on at home. I didn’t think he would hurt her, she was normal as far as I knew but she was only three. Police records confirm that she is doing well…” Informed Lewis, his words trailing off as his faking stopped.

“Lewis what else did you find in those records?” Requested Vivi.

“My birth parents opened a missing person case on me two days after…Well it’s believed I was kidnapped after I ran away from the school, that was explained as a dust devil and over creative children. The detective had suspicions, perhaps I was sold but with no money trail he couldn’t prove much as the neighbor who saw me being stuffed into a car by my angry birth father wasn’t the most creditable witness. It’s a cold case and while I do look a lot like him, they’d want to do a DNA test, her, the police…” Explained Lewis which made Arthur curl up in guilt, how was Lewis suppose to reunite with his little sister now?

“Arthur she’s still a minor, it wouldn’t be a good idea for me to try to reconnect when she’s still dependent on my birth parents. I probably won’t even try to see her until she’s been on her own a few years. Also, I can’t risk a case being reopened on me so I’m never going to the police, I ended up where I belong anyways.” Reassured Lewis, sensing the sudden spiking heartbeat from behind him.

“Yes, you did, the Peppers are an awesome family, you met Arthur who pulled you from your shell. You grew up happy, able to learn violin and cooking. You met me, moved out and found love and acceptance from us all. Now you help others that most people can’t and run a successful live music program at a thriving restaurant. Maybe one day you can add your own family to the things you have because they didn’t know what they had.” Comforted Vivi having sneaked behind Lewis so she could put a hand on his shoulder and his skull rose to nuzzle her cheek.

“I have some jewelry to look at first and ask some people some questions.” Promised Lewis, his eye light glancing at Arthur then at Mystery.

“Lew-Lew you’re so old fashioned sometimes, I like it but you better ask me no matter what those “people” say.” Instructed Vivi which got a laugh from both Lewis and Mystery, their eyes meeting at that realization.

The CD changed and words filled the van:

_Will you give all you can give_

_So that our banner may advance?_

_Some will fall and some will live_

_Will you stand up and take your chance?_

_The blood of the martyrs_

_Will water the meadows of France!_

_Do you hear the people sing?_

_Singing the song of angry men?_

_It is the music of the people_

_Who will not be slaves again!_

_When the beating of your heart_

_Echoes the beating of the drums_

_There is a life about to start_

_When tomorrow comes_

The van was parked down the road, Lewis using his powers to phase it between some trees and out of sight of the road. They spent a few hours getting ready, making exorcism slips, protective charms and getting their bags ready. The van resumed its normal appearance as Lewis left it, drawing in the power and to spare Arthur the sight. His own appearance became as in life in his causal outfit, his glasses over his eyes as it was still daylight, his aura now restrained. With a look, around the spirit confirmed the only auras around where theirs besides the trees.

Vivi jumped out, a fierce determination in her eyes and bat in hand, an ice spell rune on the bottom and a wind spell rune on the top. On both hands were custom fingerless gloves, the knuckles reinforced and an amplification rune on the palms. A loose navy backpack was on her back, well prepared but not heavy enough that it would impede her speed or agility. Inside was holy water, exorcism slips, her personal spell book, a flash light, first aid kit, parchment, ink and her cedar wood dip pen. She was prepared for a fight and the after math with some tricks up her sleeve.

 Arthur slowly came out, eyes scanning the area around them, in his hands a large and durable flash light shaped like a bat. Upon his back was a black sling bag, with a toolkit, batteries and a small handbook on the few spells he could perform without weakening himself. He also had a small notebook, a “survival guide” from their numerous investigations. Arthur wore mechanics gloves on his hands, reinforced with increased grip to spare his hands from the disgusting to the dangerous.

 Lewis carried the ear communicator Arthur had made, each of them had one, he also had his pocket watch and glasses, either not needing or simply able to manifest anything else he might need. Each of them had a special pendant, covered in runes and various holy symbols to protect against illusions and other mind games. Vivi and Arthur also had enchanted hunting knives. None of them wanted to seriously injury let alone kill anyone but this group had used deadly force against them, best to be prepared.

“These people may be under magical influence but none are possessed. I suggest treating them as hostiles from the start. Mara and Alias must be dealt with in a permanent fashion. ” Suggested Mystery, his form eager to transform.

“Noted, knock out anyone who fights back and trap anyone who surrenders. We have to get to where the ritual is being conducted before sunset. No splitting up, Mystery you lead, Lewis take the back. Codeword is pickle.” Instructed Vivi.

Lewis walked over to his two best friends, taking one in each arm to squeeze tight. Planting a kiss on Vivi’s head he spoke:

“ I love you mi corazón, please be careful.”

Vivi gave Lewis a kiss on the lips before replying:

“Love you too Lew-Lew, I always am but you’ll be there…”

Lewis turned his attention to Arthur, giving a squeeze and a peck on his forehead before addressing him:

“Stay strong mi compañero though I will be there if you falter.”

Then Lewis released both of them so they could head towards the lot. Mystery changed into his kitsune form, using the gloom to mask his white fur until he looked like a red eyed shadow, tails fanned to obscure the others. Vivi was muttering under her breath, placing wards and enchantments over them. Arthur used the trigger words for the runes on his arm, running over the spells he knew in his head and the boxing Lewis had taught him. Lewis kept looking ahead, sending Negrita ahead, invisible to mortal eyes. His eyes went gold as Negrita sent him a vision.

The lot was occupied by a large dwelling, seemingly made of stone, solid and strong. It looked like a fort, similar to the Alamo. There were two guard towers and though Negrita Lewis knew there were two armed cultists in each. Negrita went further in, the décor shades of green and Victorian. There weren’t many people to be seen but Lewis was urging her to see how many floors there where. Two and then a basement but the deadbeat would only confirm the basement by phasing her head through as she trembled at the sight.

 An elaborate system of ritual circles, smells of spice, blood and rot. There was a cage in the far corner, inside an unconscious man. Other people could be seen, in various states of attire, milling around with various tasks, two messing with medical equipment. In the corner across from the cage was a pile of pillows, un top was Alias curled around a normal sized Mara. There was a soft expression on that horrid face as he lazily ran a hand through the nekomata’s fur, two different purrs could be heard but Alias’s eye wasn’t focused on Mara but Negrita…The deadbeat bolted back to Lewis, hiding in his locket as Lewis relayed what she had seen. This would not be easy, it would be dangerous and it was starting now. Mystery and Vivi phased through the wall, Lewis following with Arthur.

 

 


	13. Choices

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Mystery Skulls are not warriors but more then a few skirmishes with cultists and after the cave the group has changed focus from being only defensive. They will face their greatest enemy who has no qualms about killing them and neither does their cult. Powers will be pushed to the limit and in the end two innocent souls will be left on the edge.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is the chapter I struggled with the most, the amount of action, the dialogue and just the feel overall.

It wasn’t long before they encountered cultists, a pair of patrolling guards in a nearby hallway. They weren’t dressed in any kind of uniform, just causal clothing with green sheer cloth wrapped around their left bicep. Each had a walkie talkie and a pistol but thankfully were engaged in chatter.

“I’m telling you we ain’t nothing but foot soldiers for that big green meanie. Doesn’t bother to learn our names, won’t let us see all that magic bullshit, only the sponsors for the half-way house. If Richard wasn’t in charge of telling my patrol officer I was staying out of trouble I swear I’d just grab what I could and go back to New York.” Growled the man.

“Joey, it ain’t the best now but that thing knows things we don’t, ways to get us back on our feet and better than ever. It’s not like anyone’s hiring felons either and we’re paid in gold, don’t even have to sell our souls.” Responded the woman.

Mystery melted into the shadows as Vivi and Arthur waited around one corner, Lewis across from them. Once the duo passed Mystery he pounced from the wall, taking down the woman. His jaws were clamped around the neck as he came down, forcing the woman’s head into the floor with a hard smack. A tail lashed out at Joey, getting his attention only for the man to stand dumbstruck at the huge canine before him. He didn’t know Mystery wasn’t alone until metal hit bone making the world fade to black.  

“Two down.” Chipped Vivi with a grin as neither cultist moved when she nudged them with her foot.

“God knows how many to go.” Grumbled Arthur as he came from around the corner only to flinch at the growl behind him followed by two thumps.

The group turned around to see Lewis over another pair of guards, his hands leaving their heads. It was a trick Mystery had taught him to cause overwhelming confusion and dizziness, eventually lose of consciousness, insanity if he persisted after that.  

“I’d assume quite a few or these guys are really organized to be crossing paths like this…If I’m remembering right from what I saw via Negrita the basement door is in the far end. “Offered Lewis with a gesture of his hand.

“We have less than 45 minutes  before the sun officially sets. The ritual will begin 10 minutes before, they are probably already removing the victim’s arm.” Informed Mystery and that was all that needed to be said.

Mystery and Lewis moved the unconscious guards into a nearby storage closet, stuffing them like sardines as they destroyed their weapons. Lewis then partially sealed the door by melting the hinges. The group continued in silence, thankfully the fort was relatively simple, probably to save energy while allowing the human inhabitants easy travel but it was still slow going as they sought to be stealthy. Many of the rooms were locked and empty as confirmed by Lewis. It was in the hallway with the bedrooms that they found more cultists.

 One room had six cultists inside, all resting from wounds and punishment inflicted the day before. Mystery was able to cast a strong sleep spell as Lewis used his fire to seal the lock. They didn’t notice that the two cultists turning the corner coming back from the mess hall until one fired a shot in Lewis’s back.

Turning around with a scowl Lewis let his hands ignite before he charged forward. As the shooter focused on Lewis, screaming as the ghost just shrugged off his shots before delivering a scorching knockout punch, Mystery rushed the second. His large jaws clamped on a leg and pulled the feet out from under the cultist who let off a shot blocked by a gold shield as Arthur crossed his arms in front of him.  Vivi set a ranged spell making the gun explode violently in the man’s grasp. With a huff of fire Mystery cauterized the ruined hand before Vivi ran up, pressing a glowing hand to the man’s forehead making his eyes roll back with a shudder before going limp. Then there was a shrill cry and the thwack of a metal on bone, eyes darted to the source. Arthur was standing over a third cultist who had been lagging behind after a full meal. In his hands was the bat shaped flashlight, his eyes wide as he looked between the red stained metal and the limp body on the floor.

“He’s alive Arthur, they all are.” Assured Lewis, putting a hand on Arthur’s shoulder soon joined by Vivi.

After a weak smile from Arthur the gang continued until Lewis motioned with his hand, they were close to the door. Lewis and Mystery shifted positions, he floated ahead, turning invisible as he turned the corner. The door to basement was guarded by a pair of cultists, one man and one woman who had assault rifles ready with bullet proof vests on. Lewis wasted no time, hovering towards them before grabbing their heads and smacking them together. His hands phased in and minds were filled with static. Letting go the two guards collapsed onto the floor, Lewis took the guns, crushing one in his fists.

“Anyone hurt? We’ll treat any serious wounds now because there are no brakes once we get in that basement.” Inquired Vivi, her expression concerned but firm.

Everyone shook their heads, Lewis’s form had already expelled the bullets, the holes filling up. One of Mystery’s tails had been grazed but was already mending. Arthur was shaky but some energy from Mystery gave him a boost physically and mentally.

“How long?” Asked Lewis as he inspected the remaining gun before destroying it as well.

“Five minutes until they start.” Answered Vivi, getting here had taken longer than she expected.

Lewis went over to Arthur and handed him a manifested assault rifle which made Arthur shake and gulp as he looked up at his best friend uncertainly. He had only practiced with the pistol and shotguns Lance had at home and only sparingly.  A gun would be more a hazard then an aid to him. Vivi looked at Lewis with a raised brow before he shook his head and Vivi nodded in understanding.

“It doesn’t shoot, just noise to cause chaos while we kick ass, pull the trigger after Lewis kicks in the door.”  Clarified Vivi before looking at Lewis.

“Time to get in your business suit.” Instructed Vivi and Lewis gave a nod before being enveloped in flames that left him skeletal in his business suit, brimming with barely contained fury.

_I feel the heat comin off of the blacktop_

_And it makes me want it more_

_Because I'm hyped up, outta control_

_If it's a fight I'm ready to go_

_I wouldn't put my money on the other guy_

_If you know what I already know_

Mystery got behind Lewis with Vivi and Arthur covered by his tails. Lewis lifted a foot and kicked as hard as a mule, sending the door flying down the stairs as Arthur pulled the trigger of the fake rifle. There were screams of fear and rage as Lewis rushed down, his flaming fists soon finding flesh.  Mystery jumped around Lewis and threw himself into a small group, his jaws and tails striking with blazing tips, his claws raking foes. Vivi stayed near the base of the stairs as she shot out ranged spells, using her bat on anyone who got too close. Arthur watched the chaos from by the door as cultists began to draw weapons while the more formally dressed among them fled for cover. At this point black walls with purple trim came into being to shield the Mystery Skulls as they went for a ranged approached.

 In the middle of the room, within the circles on a surgical table was a lean man dressed in scrubs, pale, middle aged with fading green hair with white at the temples. There was a mask on his face hooked up to an anesthesia machine outside the runic circles were a woman monitored vital signs. Were the left arm had been was now a green limb, clawed and elongated, Arthur’s former arm now Alias’s.  The smell of blood was prevalent and Arthur gagged as he saw the severed arm in a garbage can to the side, it’s blood now congealing in the runes around the man. Jessabelle, now in a green robe with darker trim and cloth around her eyes was beginning to chant. Behind her on a pedestal was another robed figure, his hood up and eyes covered but his black goatee and mustache were visible, he too was chanting. Upon the victim’s chest was the prism filled with purple smoke which began to glow with green runes. Arthur could see the others were busy and he rushed down the stairs. The manifested gun being revealed as a noise maker as Arthur didn’t release the trigger as he ran down. He barely threw up a shield in time as bullets headed his way.

Mystery saw Arthur was taking fire and that shield wouldn’t last long. He threw the man in his jaws forcefully into a group shooting from behind an upturned table. Only a few foot falls were made before Mystery was tackled by Mara, a lithe lion compared to a lioness but with longer fangs and claws that were sharper with their retractability.

“Get a slip!” Yelled Mystery as Mara pinned his head to the ground as the kitsune fought to keep her from reaching his throat.

_It's been a long time coming_

_And the tables' turned around_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down_

_I'm not runnin', it's a little different now_

_Cause one of us is goin'_

_One of us is goin' down!_

Arthur made his way to Vivi as she began to rummage for an exorcism slip. The cultists began taking advantage of the lack of spells being casted by Vivi. Magenta filled Lewis’s sockets as his hair devolved into flames as he released his fury. Everything not nailed down or being firmly began to rise and move, anything smaller than a book began to whip through the air as dangerous projectiles soon enveloped in fuchsia flames. Any cultists visible were pelted with flaming debris and all found aiming their guns much harder through the chaos as Lewis tried to grab their weapons. The only reliable way to attack now was melee and they had no chance against Lewis as he sent the constructed wall before him flying forward. Vivi gave Arthur the exorcism slips and pointed to her forehead. After receiving a nod from Arthur, she went to help Mystery, turning into her kitsune form as she did so.

With slip in hand Arthur ran out from behind Lewis, throwing another shield up as Lewis focused on his safety, taking a few slashes and gunshots. As Arthur ran towards the table the runes lit up with toxic green energy. Jessabelle did not react, as if nothing existed besides the spell, the reason clear as she flinched when the man behind her stopped talking. He was an average sized man but still intimidating as he walked forwards, whispering something in Jessabelle’s ear, making her speed up her chanting. The woman working the anesthetic machine ran past Arthur, deciding she wasn’t being paid enough for this.

“You are insolent sheep before the altar of knowledge. Teacher Alias holds the secrets of life, what it is meant for, why is it so, what is after and how to bring it back. We are his grateful students and through him we will rip the divisions between men and nations asunder to bring peace. I will not let you destroy what has been set in motion and I will not let you take my son! “Preached Richard, voice smooth, rich and attractive even in his desperate state as he put a hand in his robe sleeve as he rushed at Arthur.

_Define your meaning of fun_

_To me it's when we're gettin' it done_

_I feel the heat comin' off of the blacktop_

_So get ready for another one_

_Let's take a trip down memory lane_

_The words circulate in my brain_

_You can treat this like another all I'm saying_

_But don't cry like a bitch when you feel the pain_

Arthur bolted forward with an exorcism slip clutched in his left fist, getting to the unconscious man just as Richard reached him. He saw movement coming towards him and tried to move to the side. There was a choked gasp as the wind was knocked out of Arthur’s lungs by a fierce blow. At first Arthur thought it was a punch but it was too deep and Arthur grunted as something was twisted in his right side. Arthur lashed out with his left fist, aglow with gold, striking his attacker solidly in the nose. Blood spurted and bone broke as the priest was thrown back unconscious to the floor. Arthur coughed as he leaned onto the table with his left elbow. Opening his metal hand Arthur took out the slip and slapped it onto the would-be host’s forehead.

_This is hardly worth fighting for_

_But it's the little petty shit that I can't ignore_

_With my fist in your face and your face on the floor_

_It'll be a long time comin'_

_But you got the message now_

_Cause I was never goin'_

_Yeah, you're the one that's going down!_

Pale green eyes snapped open and sickly green fog gathered in the anesthetic mask. Arthur pulled off the mask and the green taint flew upwards with a bellowing shriek of agony. It twisted like a dust devil and everyone who could put their hands over their ears at the cacophony of screams, screeches and howls. Jessabelle clasped her head in both hands, falling to her knees with a scream as her grey eyes turned solid green as the fog entered her. The skin around them was darkening, rotting from the decaying demon within.

“I was going to teach these ignorant masses knowledge unknown and dispel the lies that breed hatred for race, gender, creed and who we love all without damning them! I was going to teach you, Lewis, to be greater then you ever could have been in life, a lion among wolves above the sheep. You could have had the world and with it anything you wanted but you choose those who abandoned you.

“You will all regret this as this world continues to lose it’s mind and reason is replaced with alignments to parties, nations and race. Enjoy your years, they won’t be pleasant or long. Mara, my dear child, avenge me!" Screamed Alias in pain and rage through Jessabelle’s dying body before her eyes exploded as Alias flowed out.

The smell of brimstone filled the air and the green fog turned into black smoke before coming together in a flash of blinding light and a thunder clap. However, there was no silence, Mara was yowling in anguish, mental and physical for the loss of her master. She returned to her normal size and ran up the stairs. Her escape insured as cultists fled the basement, a few thrown onto the stairs by Lewis in his fury as he tried to create obstacles. Only Jessabelle’s corpse and a few unconscious cultists, including Richard, remained. 

On top of the table the man was screaming in torment, he knew not how he had ended up here, nor why a hellish limb had replaced his arm. Next to him Arthur had slumped down to his knees, he was having a hard time catching his breath. Arthur wondered if a human punch could break ribs, he’d have to ask Lewis about that.The others were around him quickly, Mystery and Vivi, now human, working on the victim while Lewis bent down next to him. Arthur vaguely heard Vivi and Mystery arguing in Japanese, his attention was on Lewis asking if he was hurt. Arthur went to say he was fine but something wet dribbled out his mouth as his words died in his throat. His eyebrows knitted in puzzlement, he was upset but not enough to vomit and there wasn’t any food around to make him drool. Lewis looked horrified, such a strange look on a skull as his locket went wide and black. Then Lewis tore aside Arthur’s vest, the air sending a chill over the wet fabric.

“Dios mío…Guys get over here now!” Yelled Lewis as he pinned Arthur’s arms to his sides as he struggled, disorientated and thinking he needed to get up.

“Lewis we’re…Holy shit!” Cried Vivi as her eyes landed on Arthur’s side, soon Mystery joined her in the staring, the man on the table under a sleeping spell.

“Wh-what are you all…w-what are you all looking at?” Panted Arthur slowly looking down despite Lewis’s desperate insistence not too.

In his right side was a long dagger, so dark green it was almost black, covered in some sort of runes. It had been thrust so deep it went through Arthur’s front and out the back, scraping ribs and impaling the lung. That it had been twisted to widen the wound so the blade couldn’t plug the blood flow added to the urgency. Arthur could see the spot on his middle where blood was landing from his mouth. There was a shiver of fear but was it was numbed, his thoughts sluggish with shock. Ember eyes falling on a now alive looking Lewis who had changed his position to cradle Arthur in his arms. He could hear Vivi and Mystery…

“I can’t heal him and neither can you, that is a devil’s thorn , the runes written in Alias’s blood. It will prevent healing of any flesh that isn’t demonic or fallen. I’m sorry, we can only delay his death…” Admitted Mystery which earned a shove from Vivi who let out a snarl.

“Looks like we’ll have two ghosts on the team.” Huffed Arthur, an attempt to make his friends feel better only for a mournful wail to come from Lewis as he clutched Arthur closer.

“Fuck no! You are going to live! You’re going to be okay!” Cried Vivi as she clutched her head as tears filled her eyes which were frantically looked around the room, settling on the man in magical slumber.

“Mystery if the triggering demon is exorcised and the transmutation isn’t completed can the process be transferred to another?” Asked Vivi, her tone strangely even as she released her head.

“In theory but saving a stranger by transferring the taint can wait, first we need to make Arthur-Vivi I know you want to save him but while his soul will remain human his flesh won’t be! He’ll be constantly reminded- “Began Mystery, shock and fear on his face.

 “He’ll be alive! I’m not losing anyone else because I’m a reckless leader! Now you-” Snapped Vivi as she glared at the older kitsune, her form beginning to blur.

“ENOUGH!” Roared Lewis , his voice seeming to come from everywhere with its echo to be felt in their bones.

 All eyes turned to him and Lewis went from scowling at the kitsunes to soft sorrow as he looked down at Arthur.

“We can’t guarantee you’ll come back as a ghost but we can help you as a demon if you chose. Either way we will always love you and want you, especially Vivi and I. What do you want mi compañero?” Inquired Lewis, expression soft and trying not to influence Arthur’s decision.

Arthur looked into those glowing eyes, he saw the sincerity and he knew his friends, his partners and furry companion, would be there. However, Arthur wasn’t going to agree blindly despite the pain or the growing cold. He would have another form, a monstrous form that would be rejected by holy objects and ground. However, he couldn’t leave them and Lance would never forgive himself because they made him stay behind. It hurt to breath and he wasn’t getting enough air but he needed to know…

“I won’t be like Alias will I? I won’t want to…” Began Arthur only to cough, wet and weak, feeling guilty for being so much of a coward he would risk his humanity to live.

Mystery was next to Arthur and nuzzled him before looking down at him. There was guilt and sorrow in his canine features. He always seemed to fail his charges, especially the one before him. After centuries of being a guardian he should be better at this…

“You will have impulses, I believe humans call them “intrusive thoughts”, disturbing but dismissible…I wouldn’t allow this idea to be entertained if it would destroy who you are nor would that poor soul on the table be alive. Do you consent to this?” Clarified Mystery.

Arthur closed his eyes for a moment, Mystery didn’t like this idea but if it was really that bad, he would have outright demanded they drop it. The old kitsune was the most powerful of them all ,expect maybe Lewis in terms of raw power but the spirit would never force such an issue. Arthur’s chest felt heavy, his lungs seemed smaller with every breath, starting to burn. Arthur’s heart fluttered with dread, for which outcome he didn’t know…

“Yes…please don’t leave me.” Begged Arthur, his words sounded wet and distorted in his own ears.

“We will never leave you Arthur, now please stay with us.” Assured Lewis, trying not to break down, this was too similar, the weapon, the blood, the fear and regret even the damn dialogue but Arthur wanted to live this time and that was all the hope Lewis needed to stay strong.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "You're Going Down" by Sick Puppies


	14. Conversion

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How far would you go to save a life? The Mystery Skulls push the limits of not just their abilities but their morals as they struggle to save one of their own.

Mystery motioned to a clear part of the floor and Lewis took Arthur there as the two kitsunes began to draw runes connected to those made by Alias. Arthur felt cold and tired, nuzzling against Lewis’s warm chest and not for the first-time glad Lewis’s element was fire. Lewis switched between English and Spanish reassurances as he spoke to his best friend. Arthur was barely understanding either, just the soothing tone in a strong voice with hints of desperation. Lewis tried to give what energy he could to Arthur to keep the mechanic awake along with increasingly frequent cheek taps. However, he was a spirit, a being of death and despite all his powers he could not heal.

_If I die today, it won’t be so bad_

_I can escape all the nightmares I’ve had_

_All of my angry and all of my sad_

_Gone in the blink of an eye_

_I’ve seen the devil, I’ve shaken his hand_

_I’ve seen the evil that dwells in a man_

_For all of my wisdom, I can’t understand_

_Oh mercy me, mercy my_

By the time Mystery and Vivi were done Arthur was pale and his breathing labored, partially not his own efforts.  Lewis was aiding Arthur’s right lung with his telekinesis so it could fill with air. However, Lewis couldn’t do anything for the blood loss besides keeping it from filling the chest cavity. Arthur’s eyesight was darkening around the edges and the rest of the world seemed distant as if he was underwater. Words were spoken but Arthur was beyond understanding even the tone anymore, his thoughts flighty and anxious. There was also shame, part of him wanted this, to bow out and this time it wouldn’t be his fault. He’d go like a hero, he’d exorcised the demon that had killed Lewis, taken him to do so, tried to kill Lance and threatened all he loved and cared for. Nightmares would stop being visions of reality that would have consequences. More of Arthur however wanted life, strange one of the biggest reasons was the dead man whose arms he was in.

_If I die today, it won’t be so hard_

_Everything scares me except for the dark_

_Stay acting brave, but I’m too faint of heart_

_To pull out the thorn in my side_

_If I met God, Imma make him explain_

_Where was his help when I wanted to change_

_Is everything crazy, or just in my brain_

_Oh mercy me, mercy my_

A chill encased Arthur’s rapid and weakening heart as he saw a feminine figure, about his size and thin, too thin to be healthy. Her greasy hair yellow and eyes like gold coins, shiny but lacking depth. His mother in her end years, after she relapsed during the divorce. Those eyes looked upon Arthur with passive judgement and aloofness as if he only mattered for what he could do for her…just like in life. Arthur remembered a time she had looked at him with love, like he was important. He hadn’t even been a teenager before that started to change. Despite that she had been beautiful until she fell. Now hanging from her frame was the beige hoodie and ripped jeans she had been found in. It had been roughly seven years…Arthur had told her to get out of his life until she got sober because he was afraid of her and the people she associated with. She’d sneered that at least she was enjoying killing herself…That was their last contact until her funeral. Arthur curled closer to Lewis, tears flowing down his face.

“Ma?” Asked Arthur as he side-eyed the figure, seeming to change before him.

“I might be older then you but not that old.” Quipped a voice much younger and sweeter than his mother’s had ever been.

_Better get to digging while my body’s getting cold_

_I keep tryna fight it so just promise when I go_

_You’ll bury me looow_

_Bury me looow_

_Bury me looow_

_Just promise me that when I go_

_You’ll bury me looow_

Vivi came into Arthur’s field of vision prompting a smile as she spoke gently to him, something about the ritual being ready, he couldn’t catch the rest. Slender hands cupped his cheeks while a large one supported the back of his head. A fierce and desperate kiss was planted on Arthur’s lips, the slight taste of blueberry and vanilla left behind. The second kiss was gentle with warmth that grew as the lips seemed to fade into something hard that was slowly pulled away. Finally, a tongue lapped his forehead, clearly canine but only once instead of the usual storm of most dogs. The blurred shapes left with sad murmurs and Arthur was alone in the new spell circle.  He let out a whimper, too weak to do anything else besides shivering, from cold and fear growing increasingly distance.

Green light crept from the markings Alias had made into those Mystery had carved into the floor. In a circle in front of Arthur, the nearest to the door, was his corrupted left arm, acting like a magnet for the demonic essence. Yet as the green filled the lines around Arthur it halted in its surge towards the arm. The energy flashed nearly white in new intensity and bolted towards Arthur arching from the markings and into him, cutting through his hazy vision.

_Some things fade, and some get saved_

_But some things are made just to take to the grave_

_Love and hate. Hope and faith_

_Some things are made just to take to the grave_

_Bury me lowww_

If he hadn’t been too far gone that movement was impossible Arthur would have been trying to escape or claw at his flesh because the energy was violent in its entry, more so then Alias had been. Arthur would later describe it as having your skin scraped raw and boiling sewer sludge being forced into the tender flesh knowing you could never wash it out, never again be clean. Tears fell from Arthur’s eyes which were stinging as everything in the room came into sharper focus as his heart beat faster as death was halted.

Then his forehead felt like it was exploding as two bumps formed then ripped apart to reveal growing brown horns, curved with multiple tips like a pronghorn. Arthur grabbed the new additions to his head, hissing as his ears stretched like taffy up and back. The pointed ears flattened against his head in fear and pain. Grunting and groans gave way to openly crying out as growing fangs and changing teeth forced his jaws open. Cracking was heard as bones and muscles changed to allow an inhumanly wide gape with a slight elongation of the face. The canines long and narrow like a cat, the rest of the teeth those of a pure carnivore.

Cramping drew Arthur’s attention to his hands; his fingertips began to point as fingers thickened on both flesh and metal. His hands were rapidly becoming little more than grippers and pincers as his forearms lengthened, turning his arms more into the forelimbs of a beast. With a growing energy Arthur kicked his stretching feet barely managing to slip off his shoes. There was a ripping noise as socks gave way, the digits merging into cloven hooves with a lethal spur on the inside that twitched with Arthur’s distress.

Arthur didn’t have much time to stare at his now deadly feet or think about the fact he would be walking on his toes. A screech came from him as it felt like someone grabbed the end of his spine and yank hard, a new sensation curling over his pants and only growing. A shriek was ripped from him as several things shifted in his pelvis. With paw like hands Arthur covered himself with a whine, something was very wrong down there. He grunted and moaned as the snaps and pops traveled up his spine, lengthening it only to rest in his shoulders. A roar resounded as the scapula shifted to better accommodate quadruped travel.

The sound was cut off as Arthur’s heart and lungs temporarily failed so they could grow to fill his slightly expanded ribcage without tearing themselves apart. Terror was making his mind go blank and claws went for his ribs, desperate to get rid of the problem. His eyes opened wide with white hot torment as the knife shifted in his ribcage, his body going rigid as the numbness of approaching death gone as was any progress towards a scab. The pain was too much and Arthur lost consciousness…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Bury me Low" by 8 Graves


	15. Support

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> For the Mystery Skulls life will never be normal, from the investigations to their inhuman natures, but they have each other for support with a long time ahead of them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Now we have reached the end of this story and the last several chapter story I can see making for MSA.   
> I will be doing one-shots and 2-3 chapter stories. Given how man works are already in this series should I make each a separate work or compile them into one work?
> 
> Also given that this story is over and I only have a pre-series DP fanfic that is a canon divergence in WIP I will be off the radar for awhile in terms of new content.
> 
> It has been a pleasure and has been a wonderful test of my abilities.

The world came back slowly to Arthur, he was laying down on something soft but he felt a familiar movement, he was in the van, once again waking during an escape. The scent of medicine, ash and blood came to his nose, someone had been treated. As Arthur’s ribcage expanded with breath there was a tightness around his ribs and a twinge not distressing but annoying, a leg kicked in a sad attempt to scratch at it. Arthur was exhausted and sore, the kind where you did too much the day before. His right ear flickered as he began to make out well loved voices, soothing in their ease of tone.

“We should stop soon so I can make something, you guys need to eat, relax and rest.“ Suggested Lewis, his voice very near.

“Indeed, the cult lost its benefactor and suffered heavy losses, including their hide out. From what we heard there was some dissent in the ranks as well. It would be foolish to let paranoia keep pushing us. If anyone saw us at the hospital after we dropped off Mr. Baker, we would know by now given that Mr. Baker is the CEO there…  Vivi make a left at the next sign it will put us on a path to a lake so Lewis can make a shower which you wanted so much.” Informed Mystery, his voice lighter, must be in dog form.

“Sure thing. Yeah we’ll get food, it’s been five hours, we saved a guy, banished a demon and kicked ass, pretty productive night…Lewis has he moved at all?” Inquired Vivi, worry bleeding into her voice.

“Don’t wanna move.” Groaned Arthur, voice slurred with sleep and his fangs, his eyelids fluttering open just as Lewis leaned down to look at him.

Both men stared at the other, Lewis was sitting next to Arthur, floating slightly to allow Arthur more room. Arthur was looking at Lewis with black eyes with golden pupils that widened in the dim van. Something in Lewis’s eyes made Arthur nervous, bat like ears moved to the side and back in confusion as his tail lashed in agitation. Arthur immediately froze, both ears came forward in alertness and he looked at himself. Breathing quickened as his eyes took in the various changes he vaguely remembered happening. There were yellow markings like little lightning bolts that went from tail tip to the base of his skull.  Arthur was near hyperventilating as he took in the long and powerful tail that was as long as he was tall, even with his new feet. It was tipped with a tuff of brown hair, that surrounded a darker arrow shaped blade.

Arthur wasn’t aware of the stripes turning gold along with his golden pupils dilating while his hair and fur spiking or the currents of electricity arching over him. All Arthur knew was he felt wrong and dangerous with such natural weapons, he needed to get away from them. Lewis went to push Arthur back down as he began to flail with his changed limbs in panic. When Lewis touched Arthur, a powerful shock went through him throwing him into Vivi’s side of the van before being enveloped in fire to leave his business suit.

The van began to swerve as Vivi tried to keep control despite all the back and forth movement as well as her desire to know. Mystery was yelling in Japanese and Vivi yelling right back. Arthur was staring in fear and confusion at the ghost who was looking at his smoking hands with an expression of pain. When Lewis looked up at him, a sad look in his eyes Arthur backed up, unfortunately into the side of the van that was his. His energy causing various mechanisms to turn on or malfunction which brought total chaos as Arthur began to scream. Vivi was barely keeping them on the road, Mystery now begging her to pull over because he didn’t know how to manipulate a vehicle.

“Find somewhere and park, I’ll take care of Arthur!” Yelled Lewis before tackling his best friend, making them both go intangible and fall out of the van.

Lewis kept his hold despite the waves of electricity as they rolled down into a ditch, the impact separating them. Arthur laid on his right side, wincing and shaking in pain but thankfully nothing was broken though his tail had a weird crick in it. Squeezing his eyes shut Arthur curled up, grabbing his tail and stroking the fur as sobs wracked his aching chest. He’d terrified his friends because he couldn’t control himself and hurt Lewis…again. How could he be forgiven if he’d already made this mistake before? He barely heard the steps coming towards him or the crackle of flames.

_You blink once, then it's gone_

_Don't let it take the skin from your bones_

_It's darkest before the dawn_

_But you don't need to do this alone_

_No you don't_

_'Cause when you get this close, you can feel the heat_

_Now you're so afraid of what's underneath_

_Oh, don't_

“Arthur what’s wrong?” Asked Lewis, nearby but not next to him.

“I fucked up because I’m an idiot.” Muttered Arthur, eyes opening slightly as his markings started to fade to orange.

“That’s debatable as no one is…well no one else is dead but why do you think you’re an idiot?” Inquired Lewis as he knelt a few feet in front of Arthur, a soft look to his sockets.

“I know what I chose, I felt the changes but when I woke up and saw…I don’t know what I expected but part of me hoped I’d get off looking like the demons kids dress up as on Halloween. Either way I shouldn’t have freaked out.” Grumbled Arthur, eyes fully open as he moved to lay on his chest, legs still flat and hair settled.

“I thought if I became a spirit, I’d just be me with weird eyes but you’ve seen firsthand how I woke up and then how I solely existed for a year…Arthur we expected this, well the overall look. The electricity was unexpected but I had issues with my flames at first too. No one immediately knows a new skill, there are accidents and mistakes along the way. “Soothed Lewis which only got a glare from Arthur.

“You didn’t nearly crash the van with all your friends inside because you were scared right after they saved your life.” Growled Arthur his hair bristling which got him a stern look from Lewis.

“No, I crashed the van with all my friends in it out of rage because I lost my life… Arthur I wasn’t lying in that nightmare when I told dream you that you were a better man then me. After I almost killed you and admitted why you offered yourself up so I could cross. That was after you looked for me for a year down a limb, plagued by nightmares, trying to comfort my family and looking after Vivi when a lesser person wouldn’t have done half for half that long. You are still Arthur Kingsmen, the best friend any being could ask for and no one is going to hold this against you.” Reassured Lewis, softening after the first sentence.

“I don’t feel like it…You were in the back with me in case something like this happened, weren’t you?” Asked Arthur, it was almost an accusation.

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if it makes me bleed_

_I'm gonna carry you_

_Pushing through_

_With the dirt on my sleeves_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if it's razor deep_

_I'm not giving up, not gonna run_

_I'll be there when you need me_

_Even if it hurts_

_Even if it hurts_

Lewis looked sadly at Arthur before standing up, glancing down the road before approaching Arthur, sitting next to him so they were side by side. Holding out his hands he showed them to Arthur, there were rapidly disappearing burns on them, shades of ragged grey darkening into healthy black.

“We did expect some sort of power that would hurt flesh. As you can see, I recover quickly and my inherent energy manipulation usually pushes away flames and electricity.

“Arthur…I was born a psychic and my pyrokinesis developed when I was seven, a flame cupped in my palms. I thought it was so beautiful so I went to show my birth mother…she still had scars on her hands when I was eleven from grabbing my wrists so she could put my hands in the sink… That’s why I was back there, to spare you that guilt…Let’s get you standing, we need to get to the van before someone sees us.” Explained Lewis as he held out a hand for Arthur to take.

“You could always use your living projection so your head isn’t glowing like a match.” Teased Arthur but it was half-hearted as he gently took Lewis’s hand, startled that his clawed paw was almost the same size, only for Lewis to pull him up quickly.

“If someone sees you, they’re going to know you aren’t alone.” Declared Lewis as he and Arthur stood facing each other clasping the other’s arms.

_Not giving up on you_

_I'm not giving up on you_

_How long will it take_

_For you to lean on me_

_Time to let it go_

_So you can finally breathe_

_Slow, slow_

Arthur was shaking, it was weird to be on hooves attached to digigrade legs and a lengthen spine. It was clear quadruped travel would be more comfortable and faster but Arthur refused. His tail went out behind him to act as a counter weight for his heavier front as Arthur slouched to center his gravity. Tentatively he took a step and wobbled but stayed up right, keeping a hold on one of Lewis’s arms. He then realized he was as tall as Lewis in this form which was another shock. Lewis was smiling to the best of his abilities with only the top of a skull as Arthur took a few more steps, looking less and less like a newborn fawn until he was walking on his own.

“I’m going to stop using telekinesis now.” Stated Lewis.

“WHAT!?!” Yelled Arthur, his arms pinwheeling as he almost fell over only to feel a force grab and steady him.

“Oh God Arthur I was joking! You were walking of your own power the whole time after I stood you up.” Exclaimed Lewis, trying very hard not to chuckle even more so at the glowing stink eye Arthur gave him.

Lewis walked next to Arthur, between him and the road, it was slow going as if Arthur was a girl getting used to heels. Finally, Arthur gave up and went on all fours, side eyeing Lewis who simply closed his sockets like he did his eyes when giving a very content and reassuring smile. It brought a weak smile to Arthur’s face, his ears no longer twitching but erect and alert. Behind Arthur his tail was up but curved like a hook at the top, he wanted to know that the others were alright but he was unsure. Soon Arthur could smell diesel, gasoline, greasy food and waste, the typical truck stop. Lewis held up a hand, signaling Arthur to wait before his living visage formed.

“Arthur, you will always be handsome to me but it would be best that you wait here. I’ll get Mystery.” Informed Lewis as he turned to look at Arthur.

Kneeling down Lewis took Arthur’s face in his hands and planted a kiss between his horns. Lewis looked into those gold-black eyes, his own purple-black full of affection and confidence. Arthur felt a smile tug at his lips and placed his paw-like hands over Lewis’s, the two looking in each other’s eyes for a moment. If Lewis knew how he would help Arthur change back, he was loathed to leave him and Arthur could see that. The two released each other and Lewis left Arthur behind the decorative shrubs.  The newly formed demon curled himself as small as possible, hissing as the wound on his back was stretched. A tremble running through him as he heard trucks pass by. It felt like hours before he heard someone approaching, a sigh of relief escaping Arthur as he saw it was Mystery.

“Lewis told me how you were able to walk on two legs though you’re on fours now. It will probably always be easier that way but you will be able to eventually run on two. Now let us get you changed so you can enjoy the burgers and fries Vivi picked up, I already had my nuggets. “Offered Mystery with a smile.

Arthur uncurled and yawned knowing this wouldn’t be pleasant only to pause at Mystery’s expression.

“What?” Asked Arthur, closing his jaws with a snap.

“Have you seen your reflection?” Inquired Mystery, his tone curious but careful.

“No, Lewis was focused on getting me standing and here…Is it that bad?” Responded Arthur, his ears lowering and going back in anxiety.

“No, you look much like your human self and to quote Vivi “How did Arthur get more adorable as a demon?”. I know you will not take my word so look for yourself.” Replied Mystery and with a wave of his paw a hand mirror from inside the van was summoned.

Arthur took the mirror and gazed into it, his golden pupils constricted in fear as he began to itemize the changes. The eyes were different, with the pupils and iris being solid gold but he had expected the whites to become black. The colors were similar to his human palette and a welcomed relief from the green Arthur was expecting, becoming a demon was hard enough but to resemble Alias… Well Arthur had gotten electricity instead of fire perhaps he hadn’t acquired anything personally from Alias. His horns were another difference, not small but not huge like Alias, they barely went past his spiky hair. Hair extended down to the end of his shoulder blades like some weird mane. In his panic Arthur hadn’t noticed the blond and brown fur tuffs on his elbows and extended heels.  Gingerly Arthur used a claw to pull back his lips, opening his mouth slightly, it opened much further back then he thought possible. The long fangs and overly carnivorous shape of his teeth was unsettling, he could tear a throat out to the spine if he wished. Overall Arthur’s face looked much the same if a bit elongated, anyone who knew him would be able to recognize him like this. His ears came forward and up in hope, they were large, ridged with had brown tuffs on the ends. A weak chuckle came from Arthur, he could see why Vivi might see him as cute.

“See I would not lie to you…Arthur I know you would not have chosen this if the circumstances hadn’t been what they were. I hope I am not asking too soon but are you going to be okay? “Inquired Mystery, his expression pleading for the truth.

Arthur was quiet, looking at Mystery as he set the mirror down, it disappeared back to Mystery’s drawer in the van. Long tail curled around Arthur as he sat on his butt, hands on the ground, head bowed and eyes staring at his hands with ears pinned back.

“I hope so, it’s…strange, I look enough like me to know it’s me but not enough to feel right. I don’t want to die or wish I had but I didn’t expect the powers…Mystery I hurt Lewis, I almost hurt you and Vivi. God knows all the damage I did to my stuff in the van…I’m a mechanic, I can’t short circuit a client’s car, especially how computerized they are now…

“I still have you guys through. Lewis treated me like always, gentle, patient and affectionate. Vivi’s will be insatiably curious but she is with Lewis too, just who she is. It will be annoying but nice, she always points out the silver linings, I need that right now.” Answered Arthur, smiling weakly as Mystery nuzzled him.

“All change takes time…We do have that amulet of nullification. It won’t stop you from changing if someone uses a true shape or identity spell but it will help prevent accidental changes and discharges of your electricity. You can use it in public and work but I will make sure you practice regularly as will Vivi and Lewis, we want you to be healthy and happy.” Soothed Mystery, smiling openly as that weak smile grew on Arthur’s face.

“I know you all do. After that night I know you all won’t leave me for my weaknesses or as Lewis and Vivi bond deeper then I can, well I thought I could. Being mortal, I worried they’d try to distance themselves as I grew old and while I don’t want… It felt good to have Lewis in my head, able to feel each other’s emotions and showing thoughts. So, I guess those are some upsides to all this, ways to be happy.

“After Logan broke up with me Lewis gave me a pep talk on how triangles are the strongest shape, each side supports the others. Then brought it all around with how you need to ride a tricycle before you can ride a bicycle but it’s okay to want a larger tricycle instead. It sounds better when he explains it, less like I’m an add on.” Responded Arthur, his smile faltering as Mystery raised a brow.

Mystery was quiet for a moment as he sat back, his eyes darting as he looked at the ground. He knew polyamorous relationships existed in many societies and his own parents hadn’t just had one mate as foxes.  The kitsune had never had normal relationships and knew his three charges loved each other. Unlike Lewis, Mystery didn’t have to worry about Arthur breaking the kitsune inheritance in his bloodline. That coupled with Arthur being more submissive and not a threat in power would always make the mechanic the kitsune’s favorite of his granddaughter’s partners. That Arthur felt so excluded was not Lewis or Vivi’s fault but society…Arthur recognized Mystery’s thinking look and he wondered if he should apologize. However, Mystery didn’t look mad just sad as he looked back at Arthur.

 “Love and relationships take many shapes, even ones that seem easily definable, parent and child, enemies, spouses …Love will never be fully understandable or definable with how subjective it can be. It must only be so much more complicated to you in a world so sexualized and at the same time so close minded about what constitutes the ideal, one man and one woman, as if a force so powerful could be contained so…Just know you take nothing from Vivi and Lewis they are not happily giving you and you give much in return, you all are equal in that.“ Assured Mystery, he let Arthur ponder for a moment before clearly his throat.

“Now, before your food gets cold or you are seen. Focus on the form you have had for years, the structure, the proportions, the faults you dwell on, the compliments you get. These will trigger and guide the change but your body will keep your biased perceptions from distorting you. I will help numb some of the pain.” Instructed Mystery as he sat down and looked at Arthur, motioning for him to start.

Arthur looked at Mystery skeptically but a short growl from the kitsune got the demon to close his eyes and focus. Strangely Arthur started with his left arm, it was the part of his body he was most familiar with, he had built it from the base materials to a functional limb. It was odd, to have his body change from one limb. Yet that’s how Arthur looked at himself, everything he was and everything he would be, good and bad was centered around why he had that limb. There was pain but mostly pressure that was relieved with disturbing snaps and cracks, felt as much as heard. Then there was a pained cry as his wounds were stretched and compacted, almost worse than the rest.  When Arthur fell on his face, no longer supported by elongated arms he opened his now normal eyes spitting out dirt to find Mystery smiling softly at him.

“Good job, now let’s get back before Vivi comes for us and I need to return your pin.” Directed Mystery and with that he walked through the brush with Arthur following barefoot.

Vivi and Lewis were waiting in the back of the van, sitting down with the doors open. Arthur could see Lewis batting Vivi away, odd until Arthur realized Lewis was holding a fast food bag.

“If you think he’s taking too long to the point his food will spoil then we should look for him instead of eating his food.” Reasoned Lewis, his tone slightly teasing.

“You’re only saying that because you can’t eat. I can buy him more so hand it here!” Retorted Vivi before she jumped at Lewis who dropped the bag outside the van as he caught Vivi, both nearly tumbling out of the tailgate.

Their eyes fell upon Arthur at the same time, Lewis was relieved and relaxed with his expression once Arthur picked up his food. Vivi looked at the food with longing but when her eyes went to Arthur’s face her expression changed to excitement and joy as she struggled against Lewis. Lewis simply forced himself into a sitting position and let Vivi go. Then he patted the blankets, pillows and sleeping bags laid out. Arthur gave a soft and grateful smile, Lewis hated crumbs in the bedding but Arthur liked to lounge as he ate, Vivi didn’t care she’d eat a whole bag of chips then sleep there. Inside the bag was a double cheeseburger and fries, Lewis handed him a cold bottle of Mountain Dew.

As Arthur ate, he added to the joking, teasing and planning, they’d leave for home in the morning and Arthur would be allowed to get at ease with himself before he told Lance. Mystery did return Arthur’s Mystery Skull Pin after the new demon was done eating. Vivi suggested she write the letter to go with Jared’s switchblade that Lewis would leave in the brother’s room. The others agree through Lewis would write the first draft.

While the nature of Arthur’s flesh had altered their friendship had only deepened. They had helped those others could not, confronted the unknown, seen and learned more than most did in their lifetime and remained together through it all. While no one knew how much time they had, Lewis being the prime example, old age would not take any of them for a long time even amongst the supernatural. There was no longer a human amongst them and they couldn’t care less as they talked into the night before falling asleep amongst each other, happy and complete.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Song is "Even if it Hurts" by Sam Tinnesz


End file.
